


Above the Water

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: Christen is a senior in college at UNC, Tobin has become friends during their junior year when she was transferred. They were so close until summer came along and Christen stopped hearing from her. Christen gave up on trying and now Tobin abruptly returns to her life. Will everything go back to the way things were?





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New fic that I thought of! I just wanted to put this one out there. I won't be updating this one until I finish my current one: Faces of Heath. But I want to know what you guys think about the first part of this story! It's short I know, but it's enough. Let me know below in the comments! I wanna see what you guys say!
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat

“I already told you, Julie. I'm not going. ” Christen sipped her hot coffee. Her blonde friend slapped the table.

“Chris, you have to go! It's our senior year! You can't always be locked in your bedroom, studying for tests that are two weeks away. You need to party! Get drunk! Find someone!” Christen rolled her eyes and hid behind her coffee.

Christen and Julie went to a coffee place just off campus, just to help start their morning. They found a table near the window, watching people pass by and traffic run through. Christen blew on the surface of her steaming coffee before drinking.

“It's SONY! Come on!” Julie pouted with everything she had and Christen scowled at her.

SONY stood for ‘start of the new year’ party. Somewhere on the campus, every year, there would be a house hosting SONY. Only certain people get the invitations. For Christen and Julie, they got invited because they won the NCAA in soccer two years ago. Julie went the first time and she was not going to leave Christen behind on their last year here  

“Tobin might even be there” Julie smirked and whispered across the table.

Christen and Tobin had a past, it wasn't anything bad; Tobin transferred from another college to play soccer at UNC, they became quick friends in mid-semester of last year. Christen was on the campus park, studying outside and enjoying the fresh air until Tobin hit her with a soccer ball. She was playing pick up with her friends and she had too much power into her kick.

Tobin made it up to her by buying her lunch and helping her practice for soccer. She even cooked for her when she was sick. She was one of Christen’s best friends, she was always there when she needed her; made her laugh when she was down with her corny jokes and took her out to get some food late in the night. but that died when summer came up. Christen missed her friend. She missed being close to her, missed telling her something important or something that achieved. She's never been so open with someone in her life. Tobin was special, she had this magic presence that whenever she was around Christen, she became honest and bold around her. She let Tobin in on her life and told her small secrets, some that she wouldn't even dare to share with anyone else.

When Christen shot her a text asking her to hang out, Tobin would have an excuse– “ _I can't I'm busy,” “I'm not feeling too good today.” “I'm not home maybe another time”_. She always got one of those responses when she texted her. She knew that she was lying when she was going for a run on campus. She asked Tobin's if she wanted to join but she said _"I have to study for a test. Sorry."_ She doubted that Tobin was telling the truth. As she was running, she spotted Tobin and a few of her friends hiding out in an alley between two buildings, laughing and chatting with each other. She wasn't caught, but she was upset, angry and betrayed that Tobin spent her time with them instead of her. Christen was fed up with her lies and decided that it wasn't even worth trying for their friendship. She let that boat sink.

On Christen’s end, she felt like she did something wrong that ruined their communication. She didn't understand the girl. What could she have done that made her stop speaking to her? Everything seemed fine when they were around each other. Something dramatically changed in Tobin. Something that Christen was unable to narrow down on.

Christen tightened her hands around her cup “we stopped talking, Julie.” She whispered and kept her eyes down.

“Maybe if you see her in person, you'll finally be able to talk to her again. Ask her why she's been avoiding you. It is pretty weird that she abruptly stopped speaking to you.” Julie picked at her salad that she ordered and Christen nodded.

They fell into another conversation about soccer and after graduation goals. Christen told Julie about her trip to Spain over the summer and Julie Demanded to see pictures of the luxurious buildings of Españia. Christen was able to find a few pictures she snapped from her phone, letting the girl across from her swipe through each picture. Zooming in and out for details.

“Did You go to a nude beach?” Julie exclaimed as she handed the phone back. Christen chuckled and shook her head. “God no. Not with my family. I wouldn't even go alone. I'd be scarred for life from seeing all the naked parts of people hanging out loosely!” Julie giggled and was telling Christen the best parts about nude beaches.

“And they don't even judge you!” Julie finished and Christen’s face was crimson red from her blunt topic.

She then focused on Christen’s body. “Chris! You got a rocking body! People drool over you! I'm even a little jealous.” Heat trailed up on Christen’s caramel face.

“Imagine the men coming after you!” The blonde held her hands out and Christen covered her embarrassment.

“Yea, old creepy men. I couldn't find myself being… so exposed” Christen cringed when she said the last words.

“Christen, you've changed in the locker rooms and we all have caught a glimpse of you naked.” Christen’s eyes were wide from Julie's truth.

“Well, that's, uncomfortable. And the locker room is filled with a small crowd! And they're all girls! I know you all and on a nude beach, they're complete strangers!”

“It wouldn't be bad for a change to have other people admire you instead of us soccer girls who've seen it multiple times!” Julie implied and she was hit in the face with a balled up napkin from Christen.

“Shut up, Julie.” Christen scowled and watch the girl laugh from her banter.

Christen forced Julie to switch the topic about her summer and she was all in for it. Julie had spent the summer back home with her boyfriend, she heard some things that she didn't really have to know and it scarred Christen. Probably for her entire life for that matter.

When Christen drank the last bit of her coffee, she offered to pay, but Julie glared at her. Christen held her hands up in defense from the scary look that she was given.

It wasn't until Julie was about to put her card down that they heard a table flip over.

“You fucking slept with her?!” A male voice carried throughout the shop, everyone's heads turned to the two people standing in the middle. his voice was laced with anger. It was clearly a man standing up from his chair, the table idling on the ground and a woman standing across from him. Christen squinted her eyes to get a better look at the woman. Everybody in the place was silent, all eyes on the scene.

“I'm not denying it.” The woman said smoothly. Her voice was husky, smooth, and very… familiar to Christen. She kept her voice cool and tame.

“You knew that she was with me! You fucking bitch!” The guy was fuming, he grabbed the girl's shoulders and shoved her to the side, she rolled across the floor and to the feet of Christen’s. now with the woman right in front of her, she saw the unique brown hair, the cutting jaw line of the face, the ripped jeans that tightly hugged the legs.

Her head connected with the metal part of the table, it vibrated and it shook violently. The woman hissed out through her teeth and rubbed the back of her head. She looked up on what she hit. She locked eyes with Christen and she smiled. “Long time no see, Chris.”

Tobin.

Christen blushed and looked away quickly, not wanting to be apart of this.

Tobin stood back up and brushed herself off like nothing happened. She cracked her neck and stepped forward with her head high. “That all you got?” She taunted and the man charged her. He wasn't that big to begin with, he was slightly musicale, but he was small and slim. But that didn't stop him from attacking Tobin.

An arm pulled back and the man squarely hit Tobin in the jaw, Christen gasped and covered her mouth from the horrifying sound of impact. She watched as the girl staggered back, holding her jaw and her mouth. It didn't seem to falter her though. She wiped off her mouth and checked her hand for sights of blood. Thankfully, none appeared.

She watch the guy swing again at her, she closed her eyes and waited for another cracking sound to break out, but she only heard the guy crumble to the floor, crying out in pain as he held his nose.

Flipping her eyes open, she saw blood seep through the man's fingers and Tobin towering over him, shadowing him. No one in the whole place made a move to help the poor guy, rolling in his own blood. They were either too scared or just sitting back and watching the two fight it out.

She felt an arm pull her up, “we should go, come on.” Julie urged her and began to flee the scene. Christen followed her lead but she stopped and turned her head back to the bruising woman.

They locked eyes, for a split second, she thought she was going to come to her. But Julie wrapped her hand around Christen’s hand and pulled her out of the shop. Leaving Tobin victorious over the brawl, standing over the bloodied man, watching him roll in pain.

Christen and Julie were able to slip outside and quickly walk to back to their dorms. Christen was a few steps ahead of her friend and her heart was racing.

What a way to start the new year...


	2. Untrustable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen is dragged to the SONY party by Julie and she makes a new friend. 
> 
> She then finds someone that she did not want to see at this party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this one for a while and decided to put it up here. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat  
> Come find and talk to me! 
> 
> Comments and feedback below, please! I love to read them!

A banging on Christen’s door startled her from her studying. “Christen! Come on! Let's go!” A familiar voice came on the other side and she sighed, running her hand over her face in distress.

“Julie, I told you, no. I'm not going to go. I have to study for my Anthropology.” When Christen and Julie returned back to the house, she was constantly nagged about SONY. She really wanted to tell Juliet Shut it, but she wasn't that crude.

Without asking, the blonde whipped the door open and she stood with her hands on her hips. “Your test isn't in two weeks, chris. Now let's go, dress up.” She clapped her hands together in a ‘chop chop’ manner.

Christen slouched and groaned loudly, “Julie-” the blonde took three steps over to her and tugged her off the bed with force. “Shirt, pants, shoes. That's it.” Julie snapped her fingers and pointed to her closet.

“This is pointless. I'm not going to know anyone there besides you and the soccer team…” a mumble came from Christen and she was planted to her feet.

Watching her friend barge into her closet, she ripped things from their hangers and paced back out. “Here, change.” Holding a small shirt, Julie thrusted it at Christen’s chest.

“There, and put these on.” Chucking another article at clothing, it hit Christen squarely in the face.

“Julie, you don't have to make me go. It's not my thing. It's your thing,” Christen laid her clothes on the bed flat, so they weren't going to get wrinkled.

“Chris, I want you to come with me. You're my best friend and we always do things together. I want you to experience a great time with me tonight. It's our last year and you can't miss out.” The blonde pouted and folded her hands together, attempting to win the hesitant girl over.

A sigh left her mouth and her eyes rolled back, “okay, fine” she started and Julie clapped her hands together “yay! Put those on and I'll pick out shoes for you!” She didn't have a chance to talk again when Julie sprinted down the hallway.

Stepping in front of a mirror, she held the shirt over herself to see the measurements and style Julie picked.

A light grey sleeveless shirt, the collar circled around her neck and the bottom was short enough for her skin to peek through. It wasn't casual, but it also wasn't fancy.

The pants added ‘hip’ to Christen, as Julie would say. Blue skinny jeans with rips and tears down the legs.

If Julie knew one thing, she knew how to style a person with one take and made them look fabulous.

Shoving her last leg into the pant hole, she brushed her shirt down, she was able to see her tanned skin poke through between the hem of her shirt and waistband of her pants.

Christen decided it wasn't even worth putting on makeup, she was only going to linger in a corner somewhere or hide in a closet.

She brushed her hair with her fingers to get the noticeable knots that formed in her head, she walked down the hallway to find Julie putting her arm through the sleeve of her coat.

“Chris! I picked out some small pumps for you over there!” She pointed in the directions where her shoes were located and she finished putting her jacket on.

Strapping on the last pump, she went to retrieve her own jacket, a black leather jacket.

Julie turned the door handle, “ready?” Christen shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess…” without skipping a beat, Julie was on her way to her car, leaving Christen walking alone to meet her.

\---

“Chris, if you're not having fun within two hours just come and find me and I'll take you back to the dorm.” Julie kissed the top of Christen’s head and ran up the stairs of the large house with music blaring and the bass thumping.

Christen was slow to enter, taking small steps and surveying the grounds of SONY. the music got louder as she got closer, she could feel the loud bass vibrate in her chest, the door was propped open with a doorstop and almost anyone could walk right in.

Christen took one final breath of fresh air before being sucked in by the alcoholic smoky atmosphere that cloaked the house.

People from different groups were present in the house; hockey team, football team, cheerleaders, soccer team–both men and women–, there were a few outsiders that were either above age or didn't live here.

Her throat got tight as she squeezed past mashing bodies, the air was mixed with cologne, perfume, alcohol, smoke, body odor, and a hint of weed that Christen could pick out. Wherever she went, the rooms were packed with people, every nook and cranny. She was finally able to breathe as she found a lone chair in a corner.

She wasn't going to interact with people she didn't know, she was a wallflower. Shy and introverted. She seated herself on the chair and watched people mingle and party their asses off.

The music was produced by a large speaker with surround sound in the living room, playing from Spotify the top hits. The host of the party must have turned the bass up to the max, because Christen would have sworn that she was seeing the pictures on the walls shake.

There were many types of girls at this party; girls who get drunk and take their clothes off, girls who get drunk and try to have sex with anybody she could find, girls who find a secluded spot to do a ‘quickie’ with their boyfriends. The list was endless and it was the same with the guys at this party.

With Christen, she was last. Wouldn't drink, won't smoke, won't talk or even move around. She stayed stationary in one spot and hid there through the night until things came to an end.

She wasn't thirsty and she had nothing to do at this wild party that would make her happy, she kept to herself as people accidentally brushed by and apologized. She gave them a small smile and let them return to their drunken state.

It wasn't till 20 minutes later a male voice cried out, “THERE SHE IS! THE ROCKY HEATH!” The crowd of people divided for a path, like Moses parting the Red Sea, she craned her head to look down the pathway to find the one and only.

Tobin Heath.

This was the worst time to be spotted by her, she needed to move out of her sight and find Julie.

“Heath! You decked that guy, Gary, that was fucking crazy!” She watched a hand stretch out for Tobin to high five and she gladly did. Smacking his hand and smiling as she kept making her rounds in the house.

Christen fled her seat and weaved her way through the people and ended up in the kitchen, she became incognito in the thrall of people. She was catching her breath when a hand touched her shoulder.

She spun around and yelped, afraid of the person who she might come face to face with.

“Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or anything,” it was a guy, he didn't look intoxicated and he looked friendly at least.

“O-okay…” Christen stuttered and exhaled, letting her body calm down and the man went to talk again, “I came over here because you looked like you were about to hurl, are you alright? You didn't drink too much did you?” He asked with concern and christen shook her head.

“No, i'm fine. My head hurts that's all.” She noticed the guy was very tall, broad, muscular and he had blazing blue eyes. Blonde hair and his jaw was a little chiseled. He was pretty good looking to christen.

“Let me get you a water,” he pushed his way through the sea of people, his height dominating over them, able to make it easily to the fridge to grab a water and return to Christen.

“Thank you,” Christen smiled warmly at the polite guy and unscrewed her cap to drink it.

The guy stuck around to make sure no one would intrude or run into her.

After Christen chugged half of the water, she set it aside on the counter and looked back to the clear blue eyes.

“I'm Devon by the way.” He nodded his head and Christen was felt safer by hearing his name

“Christen.” Introducing herself, Devon smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Christen.” He politely said and Christen bit her lip. “As to you,”

Devon and Christen sat in the back watching people go at it in the house, drinking and tripping over people and spilling their drinks.

Devon scrunched his face up, “I don't know why I even came to this party, I could be doing better things,” Christen turned her head to listen to Devon.

“I feel you, I wanted to stay inside. I needed to study anthropology, but my roommate dragged me out mercilessly.”

Christen was glad that there was someone here who felt out of place. She was finally able to strike a conversation with someone who wasn't drunk or trying to hit on her.

“I'm kinda in the same boat. My best friend and I are on the hockey team and our captain had literally forced us to go to this party and represent the team or we'd be shunned.”

Christen chuckled, “that's mean, they shouldn't force you to go if you don't want too.” She had her hands folded in front of her.

“See! I said the same thing, but they threw pucks at me once I did.” Devon lifted his shirt to show large red welts covering his abdomen.

Some of the welts were shading into deep purple colors, “oh my god, that looks painful.” Christen winced as Devon pull his shirt down.

“Nah, I'm tough. Didn't hurt me one bit.” Flashing a grin over to the caramel girl, she flushed and looked away.

“How long have you been on the team?” Christen kept the conversation flowing.

“Three years. I'm a junior. Are you in any sports?” Biting her lip from hearing Devon she instantly replied

“I'm in-” a hand grabbed her arm and she stiffened.

“Christen?”

 _Shit. Fuck_.

She was spun around to meet an overly drunk brunette with her eyes blown wide like saucers.

She reeked with alcohol and pot, making Christen’s nose burn from the aroma.

“Tobin…” she uttered

The tall girl flew her eyes over to Devon and jerked her head, “Devon.” They seem to be acquainted with one another to Christen’s knowledge.

“Heath.” He snapped right back and Tobin kept her eyes on him the whole time.

Christen stood their during their staring contest, awkwardly, feeling the force of tension between them and she swallowed thickly.

“Christen, do you want to go somewhere else?” Stepping towards her, Tobin blocked his path with her own body.

“Unfortunately, she and I need to talk.” Her voice was intimidating and it dripped with anger as he tried to go to Christen.

His blue eyes quickly found Christen’s, searching her face for a sign of discomfort. “Christen?”

Nodding her head, “it's okay, Devon. I'll see you around campus, right?” She had a bit of hope in her voice and Devon smiled sweetly.

“Yea, see you around.” Stepped away, his smile faltered and gave Tobin a glare.

Tobin's chest released a sigh, “come with me,” she took Christen’s hand and led her outside of the house through the back.

Eventually, Tobin had opened the back door, letting Christen step out into the night air. Closing it behind her, Christen could already feel the tears forming.

She swiped them away with her hands and told herself to not get so sensitive. But the patience snapped inside of her, she whirled around to Tobin,

“Why have you been avoiding me?” She blurred out with rage and Tobin exhaled.

“Christen, I know you think I've been avoiding you on purpose, but there's a reason why I haven't talked to you-” she held her hands up and christen came back with another feisty remark.

“It's been four months, Tobin! What did I do that made you stop talking to me?!” There was no turning back for Christen, once she opened the doors, everything flowed through.

Seething with hatred and anger, curling her hands into fists as her face became heated. Tears starting to well up and her heart ached.

“Chris, i'm sorry-” Tobin tried to apologize, but Christen wouldn't even let her finish.

“If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!” Christen yelled with frustration, “I worried about you! I didn't know what happened! I thought you were hurt or something!” Tobin let Christen continue, she stood a foot away from her and watched her rage escape.

“We were best friends Tobin. What happened?! Tell me!”, she pleaded for her to say something

“Fucking listen to me, damn it!” Tobin shouted at her and christen stepped back.

“Fuck, Chris. Let me explain…” she lowered her voice and Christen held her breath.

“I know it's been months, but I've had a lot of stuff going on with my life, okay? I didn't want to be around anyone and I was terrified to be in public,” Christen was unsatisfied with this answer.

“Why?” She demanded.

Tobin opened her mouth to speak, but instantly closed it.

“You could've told me! We shared everything! I even told you who I lost my virginity too!” Christen yelled at her again and Tobin growled.

“It's not that easy to say something that's ripping you apart, Christen!” Tobin’s voice was laced with danger.

“Just because we were best friends, doesn't mean we share every fucking secret that we hold! Jesus! Yea I told you mine, but I need some to keep for myself!”Tobin snarled back at the fuming girl.

“you couldn't tell me, so you fucking cut me off?! That's a jackass move, Tobin. I cared a lot about you!” Her neck was straining from her vocal chords.

“I did too!” She shot back at Christen.

“Apparently not, because you dropped off the face of the earth and left your best friend! I needed you Tobin! Why don't you care that you left me!?” Before Christen continued, Tobin grabbed her waist and slammed her against the wall of the house.

Christen gasped from the pain in her head as it hit the wall.

“Don't say I didn't care about you, Christen. I fucking did. I left you to protect you! I put you first instead of me in that situation! I've always cared about you and I still do, don't try to tell me otherwise!” Tobin sneered and Christen tried to push her away, smelling alcohol on her breath.

“Then why won't you explain the reason?” She bit back with anger, waiting ten seconds for her to say something, she shoved her back forcefully and made to walk away from her.

Tobin’s hand firmly latched back onto her arm, but Christen tried to dislodge her, struggling with her arm, Tobin attempted to reach for her waist, but she was shoved again back into the house.

Tobin watched as Christen turned around with an infuriated look on her face, She saw Christen’s hand flying towards her.

Cracking against her cheek and she hissed. She turned her head back to Christen, seeing tears streak down her face and falling from her chin.

She did this. This was her fault. Tobin went to take a step to Christen but she retreated.

“Don't come near me!” Christen screamed, the tears rapidly falling.

A handprint was already forming on Tobin's face, but she didn't give a damn, she had to get Christen.

“Christen, please” Tobin begged for Christen as she reached for her, but Christen swerved around her.

“I thought I could trust you, I thought you were the only friend who wouldn't leave me, but Fuck you, Tobin. You proved me wrong and made me get a better look at you...I hate you.” Her words pierced against Tobin’s heart and shattered into pieces, she let the girl run around her and back into the house with her face stained with tears.

Pushing into the crowd of people, she found the recognizable blonde head and reached for her. She was in a small circle of friends when she found her.

“Chris, hey- fuck, Christen what happened?!” When Julie turned around, she saw red eyes and tears falling on Christen’s face.

“I want to go home, Julie. Just take me home.” She managed to get out without breaking down and Julie nodded back without question.

They both managed to exit the party and get back safely into Julie's car. Julie knew that Christen wanted the drive to be silent so she kept the radio off and her mouth shut as she drove back to the house.

Parking the car in the driveway, Christen got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Pacing up the stairs of the front porch and bursting through the front door and ran to her dorm. She slammed that door too, the harshness of the slam vibrated her walls and the pictures shook.

She locked the door and sagged against the door, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting the sobs come through.

  
_I fucking hate you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and feedback below! I love reading them!


	3. First Impression Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon meets up with Christen and asks her to go with him for lunch. Christen also finds out that Tobin has switched classes recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! A small update to keep this story moving along slowly. 
> 
> It's almost my birthday! 2 days!!! I can't wait!!! I hope you like this update! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Which do you like better? Faces Of Heath (FOH) or Above the Water (ATW)? Leave a comment below and some feedback!

“Remember, eyes on your own papers, cover your answers and turn it in on my desk, good luck.” The professor said dryly as he sat back down at his desk.

Christen took a deep breath and went to town on the exam that was passed out to her and other students. She had to retain her own mind from her previous private study sessions she held in her own room.

She was on the second page and writing a small essay when the whole silence was broken when the door was thrown open with force. Students jumped in their seats and some of their pens and pencils flew up in the air–even their own papers. The teacher gasped from sudden outburst and Christen yelped and covered her mouth. Her heart at an exceeding rate and her anxiety levels have come up to 10.

“Crap, sorry guys. Didn't mean to scare ya,” it was a monotoned voice and Christen could already sense who it was.

_She's in this class too? Fuck._

Christen craned her head to look past over the person's shoulder who was sitting in front of her. She was a few feet away, but the girl has recognizable hair and skin color. She barely wears socks and she has her hat backwards. Christen took her eyes back on her own paper and listened in on the conversation between the girl and the teacher.

“Ah, Miss, Heath, is it?” The teacher questioned.

“Yea, Tobin.” The brunette tells him and the teacher clicks his tongue in disappointment. “It's the second week of the semester and you're showing up now?”

Tobin squared her shoulders back, “I had my class changed from criminology to psychology just this weekend. I didn't know if you would get my schedule or not.”

The teacher clicked his pen on the desk and gave her one last look, “ah, right. You're the ‘new’ student. Well, thank you for interrupting your class with….” he paused to find a word to fit in his sentence, “your enthusiasm… and frightening the class.”

“I apologize for that, sir,” Tobin said sincerely.

The teacher sighed and leaned back in his chair, “right, well as you can see from the hard working students and hear nothing but scribbles on papers; they are taking the first unit test. I suggest that you find a seat and sit quietly and work on something else at this time. Afterwards, find somebody who can give you notes on the lesson I taught and study from that so you can take the test also,”

Tobin nodded back at him and walked up the small steps to the seats.

Christen made the worst mistake by looking up from her paper and finding the girl looking back at her. They held contact for a few seconds before the teacher cleared his throat. “Sorry…” Tobin mumbled and padded past Christen to find an empty seat.

Christen blew out her breath and closed her eyes from the awkwardness that occurred just a few seconds ago.

It didn't help with the fact that she heard a chair squeak just above her head. _God damn it! Really?!_

She got a whiff of Tobin’s unique scent and she gripped her pencil in her hand until her knuckles turned white.

“I can't believe you're in this class, Tobs!” A girl whispered next to Tobin.

Tobin pulled her computer out and turned it on. “Yea, man. I couldn't stand dealing with the other teacher in criminology. She was a bitch…” the two laughed quietly and Christen had trouble finishing the rest of her exam from their small conversations.

“Dude, after class wanna go out tonight? I heard that Riley his hands on a few kegs back at his place. And he managed to get a few girls from the track team to come also. You know how smokin’ they are.” It was clear that the girl finished her test in a hurry to chat with Tobin.

“Really? Ash, you have a major crush on Ali. Since when do you find the track girl's hot?” Tobin typed into her computer and briefly asked her friend for the notes.

“I've always thought they were hot. And I still like Ali. I'm just working up to it…” she says low while she hands Tobin the notes from the past few weeks.

Christen wrote the last sentence on her test and shot up from her seat. Walking down the steps and handing in her exam, she turned around, again, finding brown eyes staring at her. She felt her body tremble under her gaze, but she found the courage to move back up to her seat and face away from her.

Packing her things back into her bag, Tobin restarted the conversation she had. Talking about drinking, parties, and sex. Christen’s eyes were going to be stuck in the back of her head from rolling her eyes so many times.

It was a pain to sit there until class was over. Listening to them laugh and talk like nothing was wrong. Tobin sounded carefree and happy that she hurt Christen. Like she wanted to show off and brag how great her life is now.

To Christen’s prayer, the bell rang and she darted out of the room, not wanting to deal with the ignorant selfish woman behind her. She had a quick pace as she strode through the campus.

“Christen?” A male voice came from the side and Christen swiveled her head to find the person who called her.

She instantly smiled when she saw a pair of radiant blue eyes coming towards her, “Devon! Hi!” Devon has his bag on one shoulder and his hair was down this time. Christen thought he looked adorable with it down.

For some reason, he looked more attractive than he did at the party. Christen thought it was the sun that lit up his features, giving her a better look on his figure.

“Long time no see, pal.” Devon smiles and Christen laughs softly.

“You could say that. Where are you headed now?” Christen began to walk in step with him.

Devon adjusted his strap on his shoulder, “I'm heading to lunch, I'm so hungry right now. My stomach has been growling for the whole morning. It's a pain to deal with.”

“Cool. I'm also going out to grab lunch.” Christen added and Devon nudged her shoulder with his own.

“Why don't you come with me? Grab a bite and have a real conversation. We didn't really get a chance at the party. I was kinda hoping to get to know you more. If you wanted…” Devon stopped walking and spoke in a small soft voice, softer than his usual tone is and Christen almost whined from how cute that was.

She couldn't say no to him. Besides, she needs more friends and she wants to make a name of herself. He's sweet, a gentleman and good looking. Christen always had a problem with making new friends, she was never the person to speak first. First impression sticks. That's what Christen lives on, she’s afraid that she'll say something truly embarrassing or something that would offend the person. So she went with keeping her mouth shut and waited for people to make the first move.

She decided to take him up on the offer and walk with him to a small sub place just off of campus. It was nice to actually be out and enjoy the warm weather.

It was quite rare for Christen to ever go out and sit for lunch on a regular daily basis. Especially going out with a new friend. It wasn't foreign to her or unpleasant; she just never had the time too. Or her friends would be crazy busy and unable to go out.

Christen is a quiet girl. She does love the outdoors, nature and taking in the weather. But she feels secluded and out of place when she comes out to public. She finds herself walking alone to most of her classes–that was after Tobin stopped talking to her.

As soon as Christen and Devon were seated, Everything clicked between Them as they immediately went in for a conversation. It felt good to laugh again, It's been too long since Christen’s had a good one. She misses being outside and basking in the rays of sunshine; hanging out with friends and only focusing on themselves; not worrying about academics.

What surprised Christen the most about Devon, was how he transferred from two colleges. He got accepted into Princeton–way out of Christen’s league– and he attended there for one year before he bounced off to Stanford, which was close to Christen’s home. He also spent one year there and leaped into UNC to finish his career in the English Department. Christen’s standardized test scores were above average, but not close enough to the scores that were required for top Ivy League schools.

“It's ridiculous. I just had a hard time choosing what I really wanted to with my life. I bounced back and forth between two majors and finally cut it down to English.” Devon pointed out as he took a bite of his turkey sub.

Christen quietly ate her salad and Devon wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

“So you're a senior, right?” He asks.

Christen nods her head, “yea, I'm getting old.” She chuckles half heartedly and Devon shakes his head.

“It's not always a bad thing. If you're getting old it means you become wiser. I mean, I still have one more year left and I am still pretty stupid.” Christen chucks a napkin at him from his comment.

“What? It was a compliment!” He laughs at Christen’s look on her face and grabs the napkin that she threw.

“You're not stupid. You got accepted into an Ivy League for god's sake. Your grades must've been off the charts!” She had her hands in the air, expressing her words as she spoke.

“True, true,” Devon smiled at her, “but, like, I’m school smart. But on the outside I'm dumb as hell. I can't even read a clock. And digitals don't count. Those are easy,”

“You don't know how to read time on a normal clock?” Christen gasped in horror and held her hand over her chest.

“It never came to me. It's difficult for my mind to add the minutes up and be accurate at the same time. I was taught in elementary, but that ship sank long ago.”

He jumped when Christen’s hands slapped on the table, “you my friend, are going learn how to read a clock. Whether you like it or not,” her finger was aimed directly at him and Devon held his hands up in surrender.

“Haha, okay okay. Yes ma'am.” Christen smiled brightly.

She went to dig out some money, but Devon already slipped his card onto the table.

“Christen, don't fret about it. I asked you out. My treat.” Christen rolled her eyes as she heard that she was beaten to the check.

“You better get used to it, because I'm going to be asking you out a lot more.” She catches a wink come from the blonde and her cheeks flamed with heat.

_This was a date?..._

“Thank you, Devon…” she mumbles out and Devon signs his name on the check, “anytime, Christen.”

The two remained seated and continued to talk and learn more about each other. _God it feels good to be in fresh air._

“It was really great to talk to you, Christen.” Devon stood up and reached his hand out for Christen to grab and she kindly took it.

“Same here, Devon.” She looked around on the ground for her bag but didn't sight it anywhere.

_Shit! My bag!_

Her heart spiked up a million miles per hour, but Devon tapped her arm, holding out her bag that he must've picked up.

 _Oh thank god_.

Biting her lip, Christen thought about how sweet and good mannered this man is. Taking the bag in her hands, she swung it onto her back and thanked him sweetly.

As they exited the small place, Devon and Christen stood on the sidewalk in a small awkward silence.

Christen had her eyes down at her feet and Devon stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Thank you again for lunch. I would love to do it again,” Christen gave a heartwarming smile up at him and he returned the gesture.

“Uh, what are you doing tomorrow at lunch?...” he was nervous, his voice was wavering and Christen couldn't help but have a smirk form on her face.

“Nothing again. I don't normally go out and eat.” Christen admits sadly, but Devon’s head perks up.

“Wanna do this again tomorrow? Same time?”

Christen didn't see any harm on doing this again, she enjoyed spending time with him.

“For sure, I'll meet you at the same place too right?”

She saw pearly white teeth turn into a smile from her answer, “yea, yea. Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow, then.” He rocked back on his heels and waved a small goodbye. “Later, Christen!”

He bounded off to the other direction and Christen could feel a blush start to rise on her face. Her heart was fluttering as she went to walk to her house, thinking of how unique Devon is; handsome, courteous, great sense of humor. He's only a year younger than she is, she didn't see any problem with it if this continued to be something more. She hasn't felt this way since her high school prom, when her previous boyfriend asked her to go with him with a bunch of puppies filled in her car.

Christen was only a few block away from the house, it was broad daylight and the wind blew nonchalantly.

The heat from the sun rays feel good on Christen’s cinnamon skin, warming her up for good measure before she goes into the cold house–which in Christen’s defense, Julie gets really hot and turns the heat off late at night and forgets to put it back on in the morning.

Christen threw her bag down onto the floor and trudged to the living room, exhausted from the exam and her brain over working.

When she came around a corner, her eyes focused on a black figure across from her, hiding in the shadows and slouching over. _Who the fuck is in my house?_! She screamed at the top of her lungs and the figure quickly stepped out of the shadow.

“Christen! It's me!” Christen covers her mouth and sees the tanned skin show in the light coming in the window.

_How did she find me?_

Shakily, Christen backed away from the person, “what are you doing here?”

“I just want to talk-”

“There's nothing to talk about, Tobin! You're a waste of my time! I wish I could've have seen that earlier!” Christen shouted back at her, putting space in between them as Tobin walked to her.

Tobin has her hands held up, telling her that she isn't a threat, “Chris, I’m sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was wrong with me. You can hate me all you want, but I want to warn you to be careful.”

Her voice was completely steady and Christen’s breath sped up, her chest pounding and her hands shaking. “Warn me about what?” She questions.

“You shouldn't be hanging around Devon, Chris.”

Christen stopped moving back, swallowing her insecurities, she stomped right over to the intruding woman, “you come here, into my home, and invade my space. When I told you I didn't want to see you again. Coming in here to tell me not to hang out with any of my friends?” Anger seethed inside of Christen, Tobin met this side of her before. It wasn't new.

“Devon isn't your friend, Christen. He's not as friendly as you think,” Tobin mentions back, but Christen snaps at her, “You don't get to fucking tell me who I go out with, Tobin. I don't need your opinion at all. You're nothing to me, you ruined our friendship by not talking for me for months. When I desperately needed you! And now you’re here to protect me? From what? You don't get to do that, Tobin. You don't fucking don't!”

Christen was on a no return bus ride to hell, “just because you're not my friend anymore, doesn't mean you can restrict the people who I talk too. I will talk with whoever I want and you will have no say in it.” Christen jabbed her finger in Tobin’s strong chest

“He's not safe, he's dangerous. He has a bad reputation.” Tobin stammered out, looking over at Christen’s anger on her face.

“I don't trust you. You broke the bond that we had. It's over.” Tobin flinched when Christen bluntly told her, she looked down and averted her eyes.

“Get out. Don't come back and I never want to see you again. I can deal with you in Psychology, but I refuse to talk to you. Now leave.”

Silently, Tobin went without hesitation to the front door, she took the last step out the door and Christen slammed it shut, sending chills down her back and the house shaking.

Letting a deep sigh out, Tobin leaned back against the door and tilted her head back.

Christen turned the lock on the door after she shut it, spinning around she pressed herself back up against the cold door, closing her eyes from the emotions washing over her. She covered her face and pushed the tears welling up.

She has to be the bigger person here, she can't be weak. This is a new year and Christen is going to be a different person from here on out. Even if Tobin isn't in her life.


	4. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon and Christen spend time together outside of lunch and Julie has Christen come out before the soccer season starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, another surprise update! It's my birthday and I said I wasn't going too! I lied. Oops.
> 
> I'm so happy it's my birthday!!! 
> 
> so, I asked my readers which story they liked better and they voted on ATW (Above the Water) I'm going to try and update this one recently and see what you guys think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading you guys! I love you all!
> 
> come find me on Tumblr for questions or suggestions: Whataretheoddsofthat

Christen’s days begin to get worse and worse. The only thing that lifts her heart is spending lunch with Devon. The second time they went out to lunch together, everything felt right for once. Easy going and happy. 

This became a daily thing, with Christen meeting Devon near the park on campus and walking together to find a new place each day. Sometimes returning back to places that has the most addicting food. She's come to like Devon more and more as the days pass by, getting used to his sense of cheesy humor.

When it came to the mornings of psychology class, all she wanted to do is hide away from the world. It sucked for her because the girl that she most dreaded sat right above her; peering over her shoulder to look on her computer screen whenever she wants. Everything thing that she did, irritated her. Whether it was shaking her leg, clicking her pen, typing on the computer or just breathing; Christen had the strength to not turn around and slap her. What really bothered her during class was when Tobin and Ashlyn--the girl next to her-- always have side conversations in the background while she tries to listen to the teacher. Not that Christen had anything against Ashlyn, it's all about Tobin. 

Christen spent her time taking notes, drawing on her paper, or just eavesdropping in on the two girls behind her. She heard that Ashlyn eventually got the courage to ask another girl out that she’s liked for the past three years she’s been here. Her ears twitched when Ashlyn mentioned something about a body count with Tobin. 

_ What the hell is a body count? Is it like how many people you killed? _

Christen drew circles over and over, diligently keeping in on their conversation.

“It’s not that many, Ash…” Tobin whispered and Ashlyn punched her arm.

“Yea right! I had three. Yours can’t be higher than 10. Because that’s too extreme.” The blonde girl eyed her carefully. “Unless, you began sleeping around this summer?”

Christen hears Tobin scoff in disbelief, “I haven’t been sleeping around, man.” Her anxiety was getting the best of her as her knee bounced faster.

“Then tell me. Please? Come on man.” She nudges Tobin’s elbow over and over until the brunette shrugs her away, “Okay, okay.”

Tobin groans, “seven…” 

Christen continued to be puzzled on what they meant by a body count and Ashlyn snickered quietly, “Okay, seven?! Seriously? you‘ve been holding out on me!” Her voice was in a whisper, but apparently it was loud enough for the teacher to turn around and clear his throat; startling the two girls.

“Is there something more important you two are talking about than my lesson that I’m teaching?” he gave the two a deceiving look and Ashlyn shook her head, “No, sir.” 

“Right, anyway. Looking back on the frontal lobe of the brain…” he turned back to face the board and Tobin slapped Ashlyn on the back of her head.

“Ow!” The blonde whispered in pain as she rubbed her head, “Shut up and pay attention.”

_ At least she has the sense to learn… _

_ —————— _

It was the beginning of October and the weather immensely changed. Bitter and cold, the winds shook trees and the fallen leaves on the ground onto the streets. It was getting to that time of the year when the leaves turn into a vibrant color and the night falls earlier than before. 

It’s been weeks since Devon and Christen went out for their first actual lunch, they were able to be completely comfortable with each other and spend time with each other outside of lunch. Christen found Devon as one of her great friends-- even though she met him not even a month ago. She may as well consider him as her best friend–besides Julie. If she told Julie about a new best friend, she would rip her head off so she took that off her list.

Devon asked Christen if she wanted to hang out somewhere, Christen suggested to go to her house and Devon went with her idea. Only because the hockey players back at his house were rowdy and intrusive.

“What time is this?” Christen held up a cardboard clock that she made. The arms were stuck with a pin in the middle and there were long and short dashes on the inside of the circle to represent the hours and minutes. Christen was able to sharpie them in quickly to create a small model of a regular clock. 

“Uh… 4:45?” Devon asks, his head trying to apprehend the sense of what the hands tell him.

Christen dropped the clock model and threw her hands up, “No, Devon. Oh my god.” Christen threw herself down onto the couch and Devon laughed from her reaction. They were at this for only 20 minutes.

“What? Is it 5:30?” the girl sat up and shot him an unamused look.

“How did you go from 4:45 to 5:00? Maybe you really are stupid.” At that, Devon gasped, “Rude!” He dug his hands into her sides and she screamed.

“Devon! No!” She started to thrash on the couch and pushed him off. She grabbed her dainty cardboard clock and swatted him over the head.

“Hey! Christen!” Christen went to swing it again, but Devon caught her arms and ripped the clock out of her hand.

Christen pouted, “I worked hard on that! Don’t destroy it!” Devon watched Christen’s bottom lip pop out and her brows frowning at him. He set the clock aside on the table in front of them and reached for her sides again.

“ I won’t hurt the clock unless you take back what you said” His fingers dug into her sides and Christen squealed. “Devon! Stop!” She said between laughter, her chest was heaving and her lungs were desperate for a break.

“Take it back then!” Devon had Christen beneath him as he straddled her legs under his, not letting up his hands as they worked into her sides.

Tears started to fall from Christen’s eyes from the intense laughing fit she’s been dragged into, she panted, “Okay! I’m sorry! I take it back!” breathlessly, Christen cries out and tries to grab hold of Devon’s hands.

“Say that I’m smart.” Devon paused his movements and waited for Christen to repeat his words.

“I’m smart,” Christen shot back with a sarcastic tone and Devon went back to tickling her.

Devon kept this up until Christen begged for mercy, Christen had her hands on his muscular chest, breathing with hard pants and looking up into his eyes for a moment.

Before either one of them could break the silence, someone coughed in the background and Devon moved off of her so fast that Christen didn’t even know what happened.

“Am I interrupting something here or…” Christen peered up from the back of the couch and found a blonde girl with an awkward look on her face.

“Julie! Hey! I didn’t know when you were coming back.” Christen nervously said while she sat upright to bring back the normal atmosphere back into the house. 

Julie could see right through her, she almost ratted her out, but she decided to give her some slack and changed the topic, “Anyway….. The team is going out tonight, wanna come?” 

Christen glanced back behind her, Devon sat quietly and his hands were in his lap. She turned back to the stunning blonde, “What time?” 

Julie came around the couch to seat herself in a small reclining chair next to her, “around 8:00. We want to have one night out before we get back into continuous training sessions and be forced to live on a diet that coach gives us.” Christen bit her lip and played with her hands on her own lap.

“I’ll think about it. Is the whole team going?” Julie nods back, “Yep, it'll be good for team bonding and meeting some rookies. Remember, it’s our senior year, Chris. We have to go.” Julie pokes Christen’s shoulder and she smiles.

“I said I’ll think about it. I’ll get back to you soon when I look at my planner.” She watched the blonde girl stand up and shake her head, heading into her own room, “You and that planner. What am I going to do with you?” Her voice trailed away when she shut the door and Christen grew a tiny smile on her lips.

Christen could not survive with her daily planner. She discovered the planner when she entered the beginning of high school. Her plans and schedule were scrambled and it was too much to keep in her head. She was thankful when one of her friends introduced her into a planner that she can write tiny notes and events on the calendar. It’s the only thing that keeps her sane and organized when it comes to major events in the future. She wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the planner, her life would be a wreck if she lost it.

Christen forgot that the blonde man was still next to her when he tapped her arm, “Are you going to go?

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’m not really a person who goes out for parties or anything…” It was true, Christen was never and outgoing person to begin with. She found herself in her room by herself and with her own thoughts.

Devon straightened himself and stood up, “You should go. Enjoy the little things, Christen. Life is too short and you should make the best of it.” Christen peeked up at the man towering over her and smiled gently.

“You think?” 

Devon nodded, “Yea, I know that you don’t really talk to a lot of people besides the soccer team and me. It’ll be a great time. If you’re not having fun just text me or call me, whatever.” Christen stands up to meet him, but she is still too short to level with his eyes. 

Christen gazed up into his blue eyes for a minute, “You’re really tall…” She blurts out and Devon laughs.

“You just noticed that?” Devon rolls his shoulders back and looks down at Christen’s green eyes, “well, I don’t know. I feel really small compared to you.” Christen stands on her toes but she only goes up to his chin.

“It’s the genetics. You’re pretty tall yourself.” Devon commented at her and she puffed her chest out.

“I’m 5’7. You’re like 7 foot.” Devon smiled at her funny comment and grabbed his bag from the floor. “6’2, Christen. Not even close.” 

A blush creeped up on Christen’s face when Devon gave her a dazzling smile. She walked Devon to the front door, standing just in front of it.

“I’ll see you again monday right?” Devon tilted his head like a puppy and Christen nods at him. “Of course, same as always.” 

Devon raised his arms for Christen to walk into for a hug. She met him with open arms and Devon wrapped his arms around the slim girl, squeezing her slightly. Christen inhaled his unique cologne and his aftershave, minty and manly at the same time. 

This hug was a little different than the ones they shared before. Usually, Devon has his hands coming around her shoulders, but Christen felt his hands reposition themselves on her back, one low and one higher. It was more intimate than the others they previously give when saying goodbye. It made her heart speed up in her chest from the closeness that succumbed her; faltering inside of her and her head spinning.

Christen didn't think anything of it and decided to let it go. They were only friends in Christen’s head.

Devon was the first one to pull away, “I’ll see you later, Christen.” he swung the door open and stepped down the stairs to walk back to his house.

Christen waved to him as he got smaller and smaller in the distance. Closing the door shut softly, she leaned back against it. Her head tilted back to meet the door and she sighed; a happy sigh.

_ What am I feeling? _

 

_ —————— _

 

“Hey! Back off, she’s mine.” Ashlyn curled her girlfriend, Ali, into her side protectively from the freckled girl sitting across from them.

Kelley sat next to Christen in surrender, “I was kidding, I gave her a compliment.” 

“You can't tell somebody's girlfriend is hot and get away with it. It'll think you mean something more,” Christen pointed out to the freckled girl. 

“But I'm not even into her! She looks nice tonight!!and I wanted to tell her, but her guard dog almost bit my head off!” Kelley hit a girls arm next to her, “What did I do?”

Another girl surrendered by holding her hands up, “Don’t give me that shit, Alex. You were laughing!” the freckled girl pouted and sat back with her arms crossed.

Alex grinned at her face and took a sip of her drink, “whatever, it was kinda funny.” 

Julie eventually arrived along with the rest of the team, what puzzled Christen was that she didn’t find Tobin in the group. Tobin is always in for a night out with the team, drinking and dancing. It wasn’t that Christen wanted her here; she hates her. It’s just confusing why she didn’t show up. Even her best friend Allie was here.

As the night went on, Christen already downed 3 shots from courtesy of Kelley shoving one in everybody's face. She kept being passed more and more shots until her stomach couldn’t take anymore. Her head was spinning and her tolerance for alcohol went overboard. It didn’t help with the addition of the loud music and the noises of people in the club. Christen went along with some of her friends on the dance floor and went at it for a couple hours without stopping. Which clearly made her more sick than before from the fast movements. 

Christen was able to slither away from her group of friends and stumbled over to a table to keep her balance. Breathing was getting harder and harder for Christen as she keeps breathing in the strong alcohol and smoke in the air. Her stomach was filled with acidic liquids and her chest began to ache, her throat was starting to tighten and her mouth was starting to get dry.

Ali was in a middle of a grinding session with Ashlyn when she saw from the corner of her eye that Christen was swaying--almost to the point where she was about to fall over. Ali quickly broke away from Ashlyn with a kiss and wiggled her way in through the bodies over to Christen.

“Chris, you don’t look so good.” Ali shouted over the music and Christen winced, “I’m fine, Ali.” She wasn’t fine. She felt like shit and she was going to have the worst hangover tomorrow morning. 

“Sweetheart, you’re really not.” Ali grabbed her arm gently and ushered her out of the crowded floor. Christen leaned on Ali for support and let her be dragged over to a small quiet area of the club. “Let me take you home, Chris. I’ll tell Ashlyn and everyone that you weren’t feeling good.” Ali grabbed her phone from her pocket and Christen held onto her hand

“Ali, it’s okay. You don’t need to do that. You’re having a lot of fun and I don’t want you to leave because of me.” Christen’s words were slurring but her mind was still sober.

“Your safety is first. And I can always come back here after I take you home.” 

“Don’t, I’m going to call my friend so they can pick me up. Go back and enjoy the night, Al.” Christen was able to convince her and have her put her phone away. Ali gave her a tight hug and kissed the side of her head. “Text me when you get home so I know that you’re alive. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Christen smiled weakly and watched her bound back into the sea of dancing people to find Ashlyn.

Christen staggered out onto the streets of the noisy bar with her phone in hand, the screen lighting her face up as she tried to get her fingers to work. Her movements were slow, sluggish and she had to tap the home button every time her finger hit something that she didn’t want. She began to move her feet down the sidewalk, dragging them and managing to keep herself upright. She continued to struggle with a simple task that she couldn’t do; get to her contacts and call Devon. 

The night was cold and brisk and the winds were picking up. The stars were nowhere to be seen from the clouds covering the sky. Goosebumps rose on Christen’s skin as she walked deeper into the night.

She picked her head up when her foot landed on something that made a crunching noise. She peered up from her phone to find herself in a dark abandoned parking lot, only filled with two or three cars.  _ Shit, I need to go home. I need- _

“What are you doing here, pretty thing?.” A hoarse whisper came from the dark and Christen turned, finding a burly man walking up to her. Christen’s breath sped up and she looked around herself to find nothing but open space. Maybe she could run.

“Are you alone all by yourself?” The man got closer and Christen keeps backing away.  _ Don’t say anything. _

He looked ragged, torn and very creepy. Christen has to get out of here before something happens.

She went to turn around but found herself hitting the side of a car and she started to panic.  _ Shit! _

“You really shouldn’t be out here alone, pretty girl.” her nose filled with the scent of body odor and cigarette smoke, a pair of hands grabbed her arms and she spun around, “Don’t touch me!”

Christen shoved at the man’s chest but he didn’t budge, “You’re a feisty one… Even better.” The man chuckled and his grip became stronger when Christen started to struggle.

“Let me go!” Her screams echoed in the night and the man pressed her up against the car, covering her mouth with his filthy hand. “Shhh, no one can hear you. It’s just you and me. I can make you have a good time, baby.” His breath made Christen and the closeness from the man has Christen screaming into his hand. Thrashing against his strong body against the car; his free hand squeezing hard onto her breast painfully.

“So small and fragile aren’t you?” he whispered, Christen’s eyes filled with tears and they fell down her cheeks, muffling into his hands for any sort of sound to come out.

“You’re going to be so tight…” When his hand traveled down into her pants, Christen kicked him in the shin. 

“Fuck!” The man’s grip loosened onto her, but still wrapped around her arm. Christen found this chance to make a break for it and darted away. 

She only made a few stride until she was brought down onto the ground, “You’re in for it now, baby” Christen screamed and she was thrown onto her stomach, her hands restrained behind her back as the man started to pull her pants down.

“Someone help me!” again, her mouth was covered and she heard his zipper go down.

_ No! No! NO! _

All of a sudden, she felt the weight lift off of her back, a string of curses shouting into the darkness.

A series of cracking noises filled Christen’s ears and the sound of a man howling in pain made her turn to find another person punching the man on the ground. It was pretty dark to see the profile of the figure, but she was able to see long hair trail down the back.

She couldn’t move, she was in shock and scared to make any moves. She was unable to run and look for someone to help her, unable to get her phone out and call the police. She kept her eyes trained on the person smashing the guys face in.

She didn’t hear anymore of the guy’s shouts as the person kept punching him, eventually, the person got off from the limp body and nudged him with their foot to see if he would react. Nothing.

“Chris?” a small voice came from the person, soft and gentle, a whisper.

“T-Tobin?” Christen’s voice shook before her and the girl quickly ran over to kneel next to her.

She couldn’t believe her eyes, her mouth wasn’t able to form words correctly. Tobin cups the shaken girl’s face in her hands, seeing if she was hurt.

“Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you? Where did he touch you?” Tobin’s questions came out rapid fire and Christen’s head started to get fuzzy. Tobin’s hands roamed over her body and fixed her shirt and pants from being mauled by the man.

“Tobin… Tobin…. T-Tobin,” It was the only word that Christen knew at this point, too scared to say anything else. Like her mind didn’t know any other word in the dictionary. Her vocabulary was erased.

“Shh, I got you.” Lifting the shivering girl in her arms, Tobin’s strides were long and fast, in a hurry to get back to the house.

Christen curled into the woman’s chest, her hands clutching into her shirt, not willing to let go at any circumstances.

She was warm and Christen’s body was ice. She desperately snuggled closer for heat, shaking violently from the small drafts of wind hitting her. She inhaled Tobin’s scent. She smelled amazing right now and Christen hummed softly, closing her eyes and shrinking into the girl’s body, letting herself be taken into unconsciousness.

——————

 

When Christen opened her eyes again, she noticed that she was in her own bed. Soft blankets, her body has gone back to her normal temperature, her head pounded and throbbed and her eyes strained when she focused on the room.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a girl huddled in a chair in the corner, her chest rising and falling steadily and her head down with her eyes closed. Her brown long hair came down on her shoulders, arms crossed and her face with no emotion.

Christen knew she was going to regret this, but she slowly and quietly got up from the bed, padding over to the woman in her deep sleep. 

She started to have second thoughts, stopping in the middle of the room and biting her lip. Her thoughts got the best of her and she turned away.

“Where are you going?...” the sudden voice startled Christen and she covered her mouth from letting a yelp escape her lips.

The voice was groggy, coarse and still laced with sleep. Slowly turning her body around she jumped again when she saw the woman in front of her. She must have gotten out of her seat and came up behind her.

“Tobin-” Christen started but Tobin held her hand up,

“Don’t. Don’t say anything. I brought you back here to keep you safe and stayed overnight so nobody broke in or followed us. I wasn’t going to leave until you woke up, but now you’re awake. I don’t need you to tell me you hate me again. I still care about you, Christen. I wouldn’t have saved you if I didn’t. I texted Julie to let her know you’re alright and home.” Tobin looked directly into Christen’s eyes, green and clouded with grey.

“I know you still hate me and still don’t trust me. You can continue to. That doesn’t stop me from looking after you.” she bent her head down like she was going to kiss her, Christen held her breath, closing her eyes. “Stay safe, Christen…” 

Christen flew her eyes open to see Tobin move away quickly and out of her bedroom. She swallowed hard when Tobin shut the front door, her breathing spiked up from the small moment that happened. 

She went up to her window and searched for the slim brunette who exited her house. She spotted her lean form walking down the sidewalk, slow and tired. She waited until she turned a corner of the end of the block and went back to sit on her bed.

_ How can she not hate me when I told her she means nothing to me?... _


	5. High Sticking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, it's pretty long.
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat

“Are you sure you're alright? I won't be mad if you tell me the truth, Chris.” Christen’s blonde friend asks 

“Julie, i’m okay. I was lucky enough to have Tobin save me last night.” Christen sat on the couch with a glass of water and medicine to reduce her hangover. 

Julie came back home around 2am and fell asleep in her room. She slept in until 12:00 pm and found Christen in the kitchen looking for something to eat. 

“Was Tobin even at the party?” Christen asks as drinks her water.

“Honestly, I have no idea. When I came to the club, everyone was following me. I went to find Allie, usually she’s with her, but I just told her that we were going out and she said she’d come. She didn’t mention anything about Tobin. I didn’t want to bug her about it, because it’s her personal business. I would have imagined that Tobin might have came later with someone else, but I’m not quite sure.” Her friend grabbed her empty glass and went to the fridge to refill it.

Christen bit her lip from the skepticism that filled her head. “That makes no sense. She’s always up for going out though.” 

Julie comes back with the drink in her hand and slides it over on the counter, “Maybe she doesn’t drink anymore.”

A scoff left Christen and Julie gave her a confused look, “Really? I doubt that. It’s Tobin. She’s a heavy drinker. She’ll get her hands on anything that involves the tiniest bit of alcohol.” 

That was a fact. Christen knew that Tobin was a big drinker. Whether it was going out or staying at her friends, she’d always have a drink in her hand. It wasn’t that she was an alcoholic; she would drink a lot at special events. Only because that’s the only time it was acceptable on her part to drink at events. School plays a big part in her life and she doesn’t risk the fact on drinking everyday of the week, she lets the drinking play a part at big events; Weddings, New Years, and large parties.

“You’re exaggerating, Chris. You’re comparing her to an alcoholic,” Julie points out and Christen rolls her eyes.

“I wasn’t, I’m just saying she’s obsessed with drinking.” 

With a sigh, Julie grabbed her shoulder gently, “anyway, what did she do to the guy who almost...you know?” Christen cringed a bit when Julie almost said the word that terrified her. She was thankful that she thought about her word choice and didn’t say it. 

“I didn’t see everything, it was really dark. I heard the man scream in pain while Tobin beat the crap out of him. I don’t feel sorry at all. He deserved it.” Christen vividly remembers Tobin’s arm going down over and over the man’s face, not relenting until blood was shed.

“Shit, I didn’t know Tobin could be that violent. I don’t think that’s the right word…”

“Protective…” Christen replied, it was the only word that could fit perfectly.

Julie didn’t speak for a moment, she let Christen take a break from the conversation before she talked again, “Christen, I know you hate her.” Green eyes lifted up to find a pair of blue ones, “You even told her, but I don’t think Tobin will ever believe it.” 

Christen knitted her brows together, “What do you mean?” 

Her blonde friend cleared her throat gently, “you two were best friends. Nothing to could separate you. Both of you have been through hell and back with each other and know how much you can handle. I feel like Tobin sees this as a phase that you’re going through. How can you really say that you hate her over something small, Chris? Maybe you’re overreacting about this.”

“Julie, it’s not small. She picked the worst time to stop talking to me, I needed her, Julie. She was the only one who could know what I felt.” Christen tore her gaze away from Julie’s, down onto the floor where her feet were.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you.” a warm hand covered her knee and Christen shakes her head, “Because, It’s hard to explain and you wouldn’t understand.” 

“I have time, Christen. Make me understand, honey.” Julie tried to get Christen to open up, but the dark haired girl refused her by any means.

“No, Julie. I love you, you’re my best friend, but it’s something that I don’t think anyone else to ever understand what was happening to me back then. Not even my sisters could apprehend what i’ve been dealing with. I’m sorry that I can’t tell you, Jules.” Her eyes were watering and she shut them tight to keep them from falling.

She feels arms wrap around her shoulders, bring her close into the body of Julie.

“It’s okay. I’m not offended or anything. I just want to let you know that I’m here for you if you need anything.” kissing the top of her head, Christen wipes a stray tear that ran down.

“Maybe over time… I could tell you. Maybe things will change on how I see things and I can actually tell you. But right now, I’m still hurting and confused at the same time. I need time. A lot.” Julie rubbed her arm in comfort, saying that she can have all the time she needs and she’ll be here by her side.

“Take it slow, sweetie, No need to rush.”

Christen smiles weakly at her friend. Julie insists that Christen takes the day off from doing errands and studying. She makes her relax in the house, staying in the for the whole day--ignoring the world and their problems. Sitting inside watching movies and eating snacks as they enjoyed their last day of the weekend.

 

——————

 

Christen packs her computer and papers into her bag, zipping it up and shoving her pens into the small pocket on the outside. Her friend Meghan asked to walk with her out of class, so she was heading out to meet her by the door.

“Hey, Press.” Christen shifts her head to her friend walking next to her, “Yea, Kling?” 

“Is there a reason why Tobin hasn’t taken her eyes off you this entire time as we’re walking?...” Meghan jerks her chin to the side where Tobin stands with Ashlyn, her body was on the outside of their small friend circle, her eyes keep glancing over to check the two.

Christen looks over briefly and picks up her pace out the door of the room. “No, has she been staring at us the whole time?” She whispers and Meghan walks in step with her.

“Not ‘us’, you, Christen. Back in Psychology, she hasn’t taken her eyes off you either. I sit all the way to the left and I have a good view of that area. Her head didn’t even shift when the teacher told them to take notes. She was typing on her computer while she was looking at you the whole time.” Christen huffs out at Meghan. Having Tobin stare at her the whole time makes Christen feel uneasy.

“That’s creepy…” Christen states.

“I know. She’s like a lurker from one of those weird sadistic movies.” Christen waves her hands in front of her, “Okay, I really didn’t need to hear that.”

“What? I’m just saying that’s what she reminds me of.” Meghan laughs a bit at Christen’s reaction.

Meghan walks with Christen to meet with Devon, talking about the upcoming season of soccer. Meghan uses the time to tell her about the new position she’s playing as a midfielder and Christen is starting up as a forward.

“I can’t wait to see you in practice today, Kling.” Devon is patiently waiting for Christen by a light post and Meghan nods her head. “I’m going to kick your butt in the scrimmage! See you later!” Meghan jabs at her and bounces off. Christen didn’t have a chance to think of a comeback so she let her win this one.

She felt strong arms lift her up and she screamed, “Gotcha!” Her feet left the ground and the arms were taught around her core, crushing the bag into her back

“Devon!” she kicked her feet and Devon set the squirmy girl back down. 

Once she turned around, Devon’s face was lit up with a wide smile, and she couldn’t help but match his expression.

“So, where are we going this time?” Christen was all the ready to discover a new place, but Devon’s face fell into a nervous lip biting expression.

“Uh, well. I wasn’t really planning on bringing you to lunch today.” Christen’s smile disappeared, but Devon continued to speak, “I wanted to ask if you’d like to go on a date with me. An actual date for that matter.” 

Instantly, Christen’s heart fluttered and her face turned bright red. She can’t help the smile forming on her face by the way Devon was shifting on his feet; swaying and looking really shy.

“So you’re going to have me starve till then?” she joked playfully and now it was Devon’s face turning red.

“W-well, I- I wasn’t-.... That wasn’t my intention,” He started to ramble and Christen laughed, “I’d love to go on a date with you,” She patted his cheek and he gave her a soft smile.

Looking into his blue eyes, she spoke again, “Although, you could worked harder on asking me out, Dev. at least a small bouquet of flowers or chocolates.” Devon’s nose scrunched from a smile, “What if I was saving that for the date part, huh? I’m not that typical.”

Christen pinched his nose, “Are you planning on having the date tonight?” 

Devon nods his head in affirmation, “Yea, is that okay with you?” tilting his head.

“Yea, yea. I do have soccer practice today and it’s the first one of the season. I don’t want to miss out on it and I don’t want to ruin your date.” 

She saw Devon stick out his chest slightly, “No worries, I can work around your practice. I was thinking 6 tonight?” 

Christen quickly went over her planner in her head, she didn’t want to look like a fool and open her planner up at this moment in front of him. “Yea, practice ends at 4:30. It’ll give me a chance to shower and freshen up.”

With Christen’s answer, Devon grinned, “great.”

“Is it going to be fancy? Because I’m gonna need an idea on what to wear then.” She eyed him warily and Devon shook his head chuckling.

“Haha, no. Not too fancy. It’s casual. You don’t need to dress up, but I wouldn’t be opposed to see you glammed up though. You’d look amazing either way.” Christen’s chest tightened from his flirty banter and her lip caught in between her teeth.

“Good to know.” Devon smiles gently and leans down to kiss her cheek, “I’ll see you at 6, Chris.”

He pivoted on his feet and strode away down the sidewalk.

Christen has a big smile on her face, she isn’t ashamed to admit that a guy was the reason. Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she went to walk away, but she froze when she finds a pair of dark brown eyes watching her from the side.

Her throat thickens and she swallows hard. She’s standing under an awning, dark and mysterious looking. She’s casual, brown hair falling down on her shoulders and her hands in her pockets. She’s a few yards away from her, but she still makes Christen hesitant to move.

The people walking by are the only thing between them as they lock eyes for a long period of time. Christen is standing in the middle of the sidewalk and on goers have to maneuver themselves to not run into her.

She’s about to walk over and call her out, but the lean girl is the first one who breaks away from the gaze, slipping herself around the corner and out of Christen’s sight.

She felt like she could breath again and her chest relaxed from its contractions. She exhaled and went to make her way through the campus.

_ Now what am I going to do for lunch? _

 

——————

 

“Yea, Press!” Kelley screams on the top of her lungs. Christen volleyed the ball off her foot and into the back of the net with a swish. Her face had a bright smile and she taken aback when the freckled girl ran up to hug her.

“Hey! Calm your tits, KAO. It’s only a practice/try outs.” Hope pokes the girl in the side and she jumped. “Shut up! You can’t tell me that Christen’s hit was on point, Hope!” 

Christen giggles at Kelley trying to loosen up the goalkeeper. She’s a tough one to crack and it was all a challenge for Kelley to take up.

She watches the two bound off with Kelley jumping on her back, she hears her name being called and she turns her head to find a dark haired girl.

“Nice play out there, Chris. That was great!” Christen grins at her compliment and wipes her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, “Thanks Ali. you did one helluva job out there defending,”

Ali gives her a toothy smile and walks back with her to the locker room. As they were talking animatedly, from the corner of Christen’s eye, Tobin’s head was slightly angled to watch Christen with her eyes. She was standing in a circle with Ashlyn and Meghan, she stayed out of their conversation as she trailed her eyes onto the girl. Her head did not move, but her eyes followed the two girls back into the locker room.

Ali must have noticed Christen’s body stiffen from the tension, so she ushered her into the locker room hastily.

“What was that about?” Ali asks, Christen is already taking her last boot off when she hears her.

“What was what?” She returns and pulls her long socks down her legs.

Ali sits down on the bench where Christen was and shoved her shoulder, “don’t play that shit with me, Chris. Why was Tobin giving you the stink eye?” 

Taking her last sock off, Christen rubs her face with her hands, wiping off the dripping sweat, “I don’t know Ali. I don’t. She’s been watching me during Psychology and when I met up with Devon. She’s like stalking me or something and it’s really creepy.” 

Before Ali can ask more about it, the locker room burst open with the rest of the team following through, the girls jumped from the sudden noise, but the quiet room was quickly filled with laughing and loud voices.

“Don’t worry about it, Ali. It’s not a big deal as you think it is.” Christen lifted the hem of her shirt up and and over her head to put it in her bag.

Her friend hasn’t moved from her spot nor did she make any attempts to change, “Chris, it is a big deal. Something is acting up with her. Do you want me to say anything?” 

“No, don’t it’ll make things worse. I’ll deal with it if it gets out of hand.” she puts on a fresh t shirt over herself and stands up to strip her shorts off.

“It already is out of hand. This is some weird stalking shit and you’re not going to do anything about it?” Ali stands up and reaches for her own bag to get changed.

Christen is pulling her other pair of shorts up her legs and she looks at Ali, “I never said I was going to let it go. I am aware of it, but it’s not something I want to deal with right now. I have other things to worry about.” she begins to put her socks on while she’s standing up, hopping slightly on one foot with a bit of a struggle, “Like getting ready for my date with Devon,” She laces up her shoes and grabs her bag.

“And I don’t need that to be on my mind at all tonight.” Ali has another question on the tip of her tongue, she stands up hoping to find Christen still next to her, but all she sees is the back of her.

Christen slips out of the locker room, closing the door behind her and makes a break for it to her car. Suddenly all the wind is taken out of her when she runs into something hard.

She already knows it’s a person, but she wasn’t sure who it was.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t-” She starts to apologize, she lifts her gaze and she halts herself when she finds brown orbs looking at her intently.

“Oh…” She gulps thickly when she sees her hair pulled back in a sweaty messy bun and her face glistening with sweat.

“Excuse me, Chris…” She says lowly and Christen moves aside for the broad midfielder.

Her brown eyes stays on her green ones as she passes her into the loud room, leaving Christen to turn away from her gaze and pace off to her car.

_ How fucking awkward can I be? _

 

——————

 

Stepping out of the shower; hair cleaned and body shampooed thoroughly, Christen already has her out fit picked out and laid out on the bed. While she was in the bathroom, she applied a small amount of makeup and put some eyeliner on.

She puts the last touch of lipstick when the a knock comes from the door. She makes a popping sound with her lips and caps her lipstick.

She comes down the stairs of the house and she already has a smile on her face before she opens the door.

“Hey, Chris-” Devon’s mouth grows slack, gaping when he sees the sight of her, “Wow…”

Christen’s tanned face turned scarlet from his lack of words, “What?”

She watched Devon’s throat move as he swallowed, “you look really great, Chris.” Devon gave his signature smile at her and she literally swooned over him.

She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, hugging her legs perfectly and a baggy plain white shirt that flowed freely. Her hair was naturally down and curled when she came out of the shower. Devon had a buttoned up shirt and some khakis to complement with it.

Devon lifted his hand for Christen to take and she accepted it. Walking down the stairs and into the dark brisk night of October. The stars were out and the bright half shaped moon glowed upon them.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going, Dev?” She was hoping to get some sort of answer from the man, but he just poked her side.

“I’m not giving any of my secrets away, Christen. But it’s not far from here, it’s within walking distance.” 

The two made small talk as they walked down two blocks from the house, a lit up sign that went over the restaurant the decor was clearly Italian like and Christen chuckled.

Devon did the gentleman gesture by opening the door for Christen and letting her walk in first. She has a cheeky smile on her face as she enters the restaurant and Devon is on her heels. He politely walks up to the woman at the desk, “reservation for two under Devon.”

Just like when Devon opened the door for Christen, when they were lead to their table Devon slid the chair out for her and pushed her back in.

“You are very courteous, Mr. Miles.” Devon sat himself right across from her, “Anything for a beautiful girl, Miss. Press.”

“I’ve never heard of this place. And I’ve been here for three years. It’s weird how it’s just two blocks down.” Christen unfolds her menu and surveys the options.

“Good to see that you’re surprised. Get anything you want, it’s on me.” 

Christen knew better than to argue with him over the check in the end. That doesn’t mean that she can order anything way off the price range. She stuck with getting some homemade pasta and an appetizer of garlic bread.

Devon picked on Carbonara and would snack off some garlic bread that Christen ordered. As if they were having lunch everyday, they easily went into conversation that flew smoothly.

Christen was in a fit of giggles when Devon told that he got yelled at for eating in class. “It was only a granola bar, it wasn’t like a plate of pancakes and some syrup. But he flipped the fuck out. It’s college, what do you expect us kids to be doing? We’re too lazy to wake up early and make something for breakfast.”

Christen covered her mouth as she chewed some bread, “The professor couldn’t have been that bad.”

“He was like “What the hell do you think this is? You can’t do that here. You’re going to make a mess here and i’m going to be the one cleaning it up.” Really? I’m going ot make a mess from eating a granola bar?” Devon rolled his eyes from the memory of his teacher scolding him.

When their food came, they dug in and went into a few moments of silence as they devoured it hungrily. Devon wiped his mouth with the napkin and swallowed, “What do you think?”

Christen forced the pasta down her throat so she could give him an answer, “Really, good. Thank you.”

Pleased with her answer, Devon went back into his own dish and they went back to talking about their lives. Christen went more into depth about her family and what kind of child she was like. Devon contributed along with her and explaining that he was a wild child out of his siblings. Christen could definitely see that he was a crazy kid back then. He still is. He’s goofy and he cracks really lame jokes that aren’t funny at all which makes them funny. Christen was intrigued with the fact that he played soccer in high school, but stopped in junior year because his coach kicked him off for getting in a fight on the field over a dirty tackle. Which made him join the hockey team in senior year. 

The clock hit 8:00 and Devon already gave the waiter the check back. Christen takes her last bit of water into her mouth, swallowing it when Devon comes around to reach his hand out for her to take.

The night got colder as they stepped out into the streets of the town. The wind picked up, but the stars were still visible to the human eye. Devon started a hip bump war with Christen and she playfully stuck her foot out in front of him, causing him to stumble. Christen laughed from his failure to keep his footing and Devon sneered at her.

They kept up this horse play all the way until they reached the steps of the college house. Christen went up the few stairs and Devon followed her.

“Thank you so much, Devon. I loved tonight.” Christen meant every word she said. Devon gently smiles at her and walks in so that within a centimeter of each other. 

“You made the night special, Christen. I’m happy that you were able to come out with me on an actual date.” Christen notices that Devon is leaning down within her radius.

“It was an honor to go out with you.” Her nose crinkled as she made a face at him, Devon grins and places his hands on her hips.

The atmosphere between them got thick and it was hard to breath for Christen. She saw Devon bend his head down to meet Christen at eye level, he looked over her face before he pressed his lips onto hers.

Christen closes her eyes and grabs the back of his neck, taking in the minty taste of Devon. 

He moved slowly against her lips, soft and careful. Christen feels his lips slot in between hers, sucking gently on her bottom one. Christen lets the kiss linger for a few more seconds before pulling away.

They didn’t say anything, Devon just wrapped her in his arms tightly and kissed the top of her head. Christen laces her arms up behind his back and holds him ever so tightly.  They stood together for another minute when Devon backed away, “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” he pleads with his blue eyes.

“I wouldn’t dare to miss it, Dev.” She stands on her toes to give him a chaste kiss before letting him go.

“Goodnight, Chris.” With a final kiss on the cheek, he jumped off the stairs and headed back home.

Christen went inside the house, it was dark and cold. Like always, she went to turn on the lamp in the living room and took her shoes and socks off. She goes back over to the front door to lock it and put her shoes on the mat where Julie put hers.

She goes to place her shoes down when a hockey stick falls from the wall, startling Christen. 

“Jesus, Julie. Where the hell did you get this?” It must have fallen from the hook in the wall where they hang their car keys. It had a small string that loop around so it could be hanged. 

She's about to hang it back up when a deep low voice comes up from behind her, “Chris-” the person didn't finish their sentence when Christen screamed, swinging around and bringing the hockey stick with her. Smacking it across the person's head and hearing a body drop to the ground with a thud. 

She scrambled to the wall to flip the light switch on, her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach.  With the light filling the room, Christen’s eyes drop down to the limp body that was now unconscious. Clutching the stick against her chest, ready for the person to get up and pounce on her, her grip loosened when she saw the familiar face of the body.

A sigh of relief left Christen, but also in frustration of who the person was. The person on the ground was no other than Tobin.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me…”  Christen let the hockey stick drop from her hand as she went over to examine Tobin’s lifeless body. She can see her chest rising and falling, telling her that she was still breathing.

Christen almost thought about dragging the body outside, leaving her on the porch, but she still feels warmth in her heart when she sees her. And because she doesn’t want anyone to call the police when they see someone pull a body outside of the house and dumping it on the front porch for everyone to see.

With Tobin now on Christen’s couch, she bent over to catch her breath. She never thought Tobin would be that heavy, she looks so light, but apparently not.

She sits on the edge of the couch where Tobin lays, breathing gently. Christen stays a few inches away from the girl as she looks her over. Slowly and carefully, she runs her hand through her soft brown hair, pushing back the small fly aways from her face. She rubs her thumb along her warm cheek, brushing up to run along her brow. She looks so peaceful, besides the fact that Christen is the one who caused her unconsciousness. 

Tobin’s mouth is hanging open slightly as she breathes, while Christen takes in her unique features of her face; sharp jaw, beautiful lips and all the tiny details that she can catch. 

Christen grows restless as she continues to stare at the brunette on the couch, she drew back away from her and retreated down the hall. 

She pads back quietly, laying a soft blanket up over her legs and her body. Christen knows that it gets cold in the house. As much as she despises the woman in her house, she can’t bear to let her freeze to death. 

She ponders around the sleeping woman, pacing back and forth on what to do after she wakes up. Whether to kick her out, let her stay, hide in her room when she wakes up. Now wasn’t the time to deal with her problems. It’s only 9:00 and Christen figures that she would stay downstairs, waiting for her to wake.

Settling down on a chair next to Tobin, she grabs her book off the side table that she left down here last night. 

“What am I going to do with her?...”


	6. Never Forgive, Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, guys. I Hate this week. it's getting busy...
> 
> Tumblr: whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin stirs on the couch, groaning softly and turning her body. Her head ached, the side of her temple throbbed and her eyes felt like they were popped out.

Sitting up, she looked down at the blanket that fell from her chest. Tobin’s head pounded violently when she sat upright, like someone was hitting a nail with a hammer inside her head. She winced when she ran over the side of her head to feel a large bump the size of a softball.

Tobin hissed through her teeth when she applied pressure to the lump, “Fuck…” 

She remembers clearly what occurred right after she saw Christen. It all happened so quickly that Tobin wasn’t able to react to her. She vaguely remembers seeing a pair of green eyes and a hockey stick flying at her really fast. The rest is self explanatory.

She knew it had to be pretty late at night, since the sun didn’t peek through the windows and the faint sounds of crickets chirping. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” A voice whispered, but enough for Tobin to be startled abruptly.

Tobin lifts her eyes up to see a cinnamon tanned girl standing a few feet across from her, the light of the lamp illuminating her face, giving a small glow to her.

“Yea… what time is it?” Tobin’s throat is scratchy, having her voice coarse like sandpaper.

Christen walks over to sit across from her on the chair, “12:00 am.” her hands entwined together on her lap, her knee bouncing from the nerves showing inside of her.

“I’ve been out for that long?” It’s been three hours since Tobin was knocked out from Christen’s hockey stick.

“I was getting scared that you weren’t going to wake up at all. I was debating on calling the police or something.” 

Tobin clears her throat and shifts her legs to sit normally on the couch, “You got quite the arm there, good thing you don’t play actual hockey. You’d be penalized for high sticking,” she tried to lighten up the mood with a hockey joke, but all she got was a weak smile from the girl across from her.

“I’m sorry I came came back into your house without you knowing.” Tobin speaks again, “I asked Julie if I could hang out at the house until you came back, she gave me the house key.” 

The hands in Christen’s lap fisted together, “you have a house key now?” Christen tried to level out her anger rising inside of her.

“No, I don’t own one. It was Julie’s. She said that she was going to stay over at Zach’s last night.” Tobin can see the girl getting worked up, she was shown no emotion as she looked over at her.

“I don’t know why Julie would do that.” she pushed her hair back from her face and left her seat to go to the kitchen. Too upset to deal with this right now, she needs something to cool her down.

“Chris, wait.” Tobin managed to get up, slow, but she was able to stand on her feet and follow the pacing girl.

Just as she entered the kitchen, Christen was already on her way back out with a drink in her hand, “Don’t Tobin. You can sleep here in the guest room, but I don’t want to see you in the morning.” She brushed past the brunette, but Tobin wraps her hand around her hip gently.

“Christen, I want to talk to you…” It was the middle of the night; a school night. And Tobin has the nerve to try and talk to Christen right now.

Tobin is pleading with her big soft honey eyes, boring into Christen’s, she wants Christen to give her a chance to explain everything. Even if it takes the whole night.

“I know I have to explain everything to you and I want to do it now. No one is here, just you and me. You want answers and I’ll give them to you--some of them. Not all of them, but I’ll let you in, Chris. Please.” 

Christen locks eyes with Tobin as she asks for Christen to stay, she can’t help but melt at her plead. She wants answers, wants to know what’s going on through Tobin’s head and this is the only chance she can take.

“Okay…” Tobin is relieved and shocked from what Christen tells her, she thought it would have taken more than just asking her to stay.

Christen pushes past her back over to the living room to seat herself on the couch with Tobin following her close. She feels the couch dip with Tobin’s weight and she keeps her head bowed.

They shared a moment of silence, not awkward, not comfortable; it had no tension in the air. Just the two of them sitting in the house in the middle of the night with nobody else home.

“Christen, you-” Tobin breaks the silence and Christen is quick to react.

“Why have you been following me?” Her question was fast and Tobin blinked from her abrupt question.

“I was making sure you were safe, Christen.”

“You stalked me.” Christen quipped out and Tobin opens her mouth, but Christen is too fast for her.

“Followed me when I was meeting with Devon, watched my every move during Psych and soccer practice.” Tobin nods at her true statements, not having anything to object back.

“I didn’t mean to scare you-”

“Scare me? That isn’t scary, Tobin. It’s creepy as hell. Knowing that I can’t turn away for one second and have eyes staring at the back of my head wherever I go.” Tobin didn’t try again to talk, she let Christen have this time to rant and pour her words out.

“Tobin what has been going on with you?”

“I know that I’m accountable for my actions, Christen. But I’m not apologizing for looking out for you. How do you think I found you when you almost got raped by a stranger? I care for you Christen. You’ve always been on my mind since you came back. I know that I was going to lose you when you saw me again, and It was my fault. I am to blame, but I came back here with a clean slate.” Tobin’s voice was low and steady, not wanting to overwhelm the girl.

“You left me when I most needed you, Tobin. I was already hurt before you left. I called you so many times but you refused to pick up. I could have been dying, Tobin. I’ve been damaged for so long that it finally broke through and tore me apart. I wanted you with me to help me through then! I was dealing with a problem all by myself. No one else could understand but you, Tobin. You were the only one who has dealt with this before, but you weren’t there when I needed you. You broke my trust,” When Tobin left Christen, it added more damage on Christen, breaking her down and tearing her apart when it added to the fire. She’s made it this far without her, she’s just now recovering from her problem.

“You want to know why I stopped talking to you over the summer I get that. But you need to give me time. Where we are at this rate, you’re going to hate me even more when I tell you the reason. We need to trust each other again. We came back butting heads at each other and we aren’t going to enjoy continuous fighting. I came over to ask for your forgiveness and to start over. Start fresh with each other and build our friendship, starting new. Then as time goes on, when we earned the trust back with each other, maybe we can tell what was bothering us back then…” 

Christen almost told Tobin off, not even hearing Tobin’s offer, this topic wound up Christen so much that her face was getting hot. All that was erased when she found Tobin’s brown honey eyes gazing at her, glossy and wide, showing a hint of hope shining within.

“I can’t forgive you Tobin. You hurt me more than ever before,” Tobin took her eyes away from the pain that was laced in Christen’s tone.

“But I will give you a second chance to fix this, one chance. But if you fuck it up, then you’re done. It’s over and you will get out of my life.” 

Tobin nods earnestly at Christen’s condition, “I know, Christen. I’ll leave if I fuck anything up. But I will try and do everything I can to get your trust back…”

Her words were sincere, honest and truthful. But Christen is still unconvinced that Tobin is willing to risk everything for this.

She didn’t say anything else about the trust topic, Christen stands up and Tobin keeps an eye on her every move.

“I’m heading to bed, you should too. The guest room is upstairs down the hall and to the right. There’s blankets and pillows already there.” Christen implies while she makes her way to the bottom of the steps.

She doesn’t hear the girl behind her follow up the steps right away, she keeps walking down the small hallway to reach her bedroom. Her hand didn’t reach the doorknob when she’s spun around, facing the tall lean woman behind her, she’s about to ask what she was doing, but Tobin already knew the question beforehand.

“Thank you, Christen.” Those three words were the last thing that Christen heard throughout the night as Tobin pads her way to close herself off in the guest room.

Something about those three words felt different than how she would usually say them. It hit Christen’s heart in a way that she has never felt so meaningful, maybe Tobin does mean this. Maybe she is going to change her ways.

 

——————

 

When morning came, Christen saw no sight of the girl from the night before. She was out of sight and out of mind this morning. Christen was going to offer breakfast for her, so she went over to knock on her door. She saw the door was wide opened, the bed was stripped from its sheets and pillow cases. She has never seen Tobin be this well-mannered in a long time. The room has a faint smell of Tobin’s scent,there was no doubt that she was here over night.

The sheets were folded on the bed, along with the pillowcases next to them. It was pretty early in the morning and Christen was really surprised that Tobin got up way earlier than she did. Never has Tobin been the one to wake up so gracefully in the morning; including days when they have class the next morning.

Locking the front door, Christen bites into her apple she picked up in the kitchen for a light snack on the way to the class. The nights got colder every day, which meant that Christen needed to start bundling up for the upcoming weather. When the sunrise approaches, the air is tight and very chilled from the previous weather overnight. The small drafts of wind sent goosebumps on Christen’s arms as she quickly walks to class.

Just like any other day in Psychology, Tobin takes her seat that she has now claimed right behind her with Ashlyn. But this time, Christen doesn’t have any feeling of annoyance or irritation from the girl. She’s acknowledged their side conversations during class, but Christen has no churning sensation in her stomach like she would have before. Their little talk last night seemed to reduce the petulance that lived inside of Christen.

The class ended with another long dragged on lecture from the professor. Christen meanders her over to the door when a hand places itself on her shoulder. She assumed that it was Kling, offering to walk with her again, but as she turns her head she sees a different pair of colored eyes.

“Mind if I walk with you, Chris?” A mellow voice asks softly and Christen can all but do is nod to her.

It was a change in the wind to have another brunette walking by her side. It should feel normal; they’ve done this so many times before, but there is an uneasy tension between the two as they walk side by side in step. Christen took the lead, already knowing where she was going to meet Devon and Tobin follows her without question.

“I folded the sheets on and took the pillowcases off so you could wash them.” Tobin speaks up and Christen bobs her head in silence. She get’s nothing from the quiet girl when she tries to spark a conversation.

They were already half way where Christen was supposed to meet Devon and Tobin wanted to use this time to bring down the tension.

“So, I was thinking, if you’re up to it.” Tobin begins and Christen lifts her head slightly to focus on her. “When we’re in practice; We’re going partner drills today and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my partner…” 

Christen wants to say no, but if they’re going to try and be friends again, she’s going to have to meet her halfway at this. She starts to slow down her pace and swallows down her shyness when she goes to answer, “Sure. It’ll be good for us to build up some chemistry on the field while we’re at it.” 

A smile of hope comes on Tobin’s mouth and she nods back at her, “Awesome, I need someone to build me up and it’s better for the person to be a striker,” Tobin grins at Christen and she smiles gently.

Christen goes back to her suitable pace down the sidewalk and finds Devon standing off to the side holding the straps of her bags on his shoulders. His face lights up when he sees the slim girl make her way over to him, but it fades when he sees the person accompanying her.

Christen doesn’t see how Tobin reacts when she smiles happily at the guy staring back at her with the same feeling. She picks up her strides and goes into the arms of the broad guy who has his arms wide open, raising her off her feet and kissing her nose, “Good to see you’re alive, Christen.”

Tobin fell back a few steps; glaring and infuriated with the small touchy feeling between the two. She watches their lips move and their words are too quiet to understand or hear. It pains her heart to see Devon bend down and kiss her squarely on the lips and Christen allowed it. She was clenching her fists so tightly that her nails were about to break through her skin in the palms of her hands from the nerves crawling up inside of her. Whatever Devon said to Christen made her laugh; Tobin could hear that. Her sweet soft-hearted giggles traveled into Tobin’s ears from something that Devon told her. Christen walks back over to Tobin before she went to break up the major PDA in the middle of campus.

Now that Christen realizes that she was still here, Christen stands in front of her, swaying on her feet, “Thanks for walking with me, Tobin. I’ll see you at practice.” Tobin smiles only for a split second before Devon comes up and kisses Christen’s cheek, “Ready?” 

His blue eyes makes contact with her brown ones and Tobin emits, what seems to be a growl from her chest. 

Christen came in to save both of them from getting in a fight, “Yea, I’m hungry. I only had an apple this morning.” Christen whines and it makes Tobin weak when she hears that she’s only eaten fruit today.

Christen drags Devon by his hand in the other direction, leaving Tobin fuming in anger and what appears to be jealousy.

_ He’s not good for her at all… _

 

——————

 

“Hey, Tobs!” her friend with blue eyes makes her way over to her table outside a small restaurant.

“Hey, Morgan.” Tobin drinks her coffee while she multitasks on her computer.

Her friend sits across from her with a cup of tea in her hand, “How’s it going, T?”

Tobin debated on delving into the overbearing subject that stuck in the back of her mind, but she didn’t want to stir up anymore problems.

“Pretty good. I’m trying to do this stupid paper for marketing.” Tobin bent her head down and banged her head off the table gently for emphasis that she’s suffering. Her head was lifted from Alex pulling her hair back, “Tobin, stop that. You look like an idiot.” 

Tobin swats her hand away, “i’m dying, Alex.”

“At least do it back at the house when you’re alone so you can look like a complete idiot while you do it.” Tobin rolled her eyes and gave her a glare.

“Thanks…” running her hands through her locks, Tobin straightens it from it’s tangles and drew her attention back on her computer. She can feel Alex’s eyes stare at her, like she’s trying to drill a hole in her forehead. Tobin sighs and leans back, folding her arms across her chest.

“Can I help you? I’m trying to work and I can’t do that with you staring into my soul.” 

Alex reaches across the table to shut her computer and Tobin begins to protest her, “Alex! I was working!” 

“I know, but I want somebody to talk to. I’m bored and I just left lunch with Ash and Ali.” Tobin slides her fingers to the end of the computer, lifting it up an inch before Alex’s hand slams down on it, “You’re going to break the freaking computer, dumbass.” 

Tobin swipes the laptop before Alex could do more damage to her only working computer, “If you just came back from Ash and Ali, why don’t you head to class?” Tobin reaches for her coffee, thinking hopefully Alex wouldn’t be that much of a bitch to slap it out of her hand as well. She quirks her brow into and arch as she looks at the blue eyed brunette.

“I’m done with my classes, Tobs. I only have communications, finance, and philosophy.” Alex shrugged it off and Tobin can see that she was bragging about her small amount of classes that she took on her last year.

Tobin was forced to take as many classes that would fit with her current major with Psychology; Communications, Forensics, Statistics, Sociology, and a minor course of Marketing. Which she has no idea why she chose to pick it.

All of them wore Tobin down to the bone with their endless papers and the flat toned voices of her professors everyday during lectures. It almost drove her to insanity; sitting in the room, with her computer and notes out in front of her. Waking up at 6:00 in the morning most of the time and head straight to the class.

“Well, aren’t you just special. Some of us still need to take mandatory classes this year. We all didn’t get the chance to take the ones we needed last year, so shut it, Morgan.” Alex’s jaw fell open from the bitterness that Tobin spoke with, she was harsh and cold when she called her out and Alex was about to reprimand her.

“Who the hell pissed you off this morning, Tobin? Jesus…” 

Tobin instantly felt bad from the way she talked to Alex. There was a lot of things racking in her head and she was going crazy. Her face softened and she rubs her forehead, “I’m sorry, Alex. I’m just really exhausted with college already. The stress is building up and we’re not even half way through the year yet.”

Alex drew her glare back and cocks her head to side, “Tobin, school has never been a problem for you. You took hard ass courses last year and didn’t complain-- well you, did but I just ignored it. But it can’t just be school. Something more important…” 

She was getting warmer, almost cracking Tobin open to reveal her secrets. She hated how she could dig deeper than anyone else into her, detecting another cause of the stress. She hates how she’s so easy to read from her, she needed to work on putting up a barrier around herself to keep Alex out of her head. Maybe even a force field.

What gave Tobin away was the way she lowered her eyes; she bites her lip when she’s nervous, her hands become restless and her knee bounces lightly. Alex has been friends with her long enough to pick out the small details that no one ever could.

“It’s someone, isn’t it?” Alex deadpanned and Tobin narrows her eyes, “No.” Tobin already blew it.

“It is!” Alex blew her eyes wide and nearly flew across the table as she grabbed Tobin’s hand, “Tell me!” Her nails were digging into the back of her hands, leaving tiny grooves in Tobin’s soft skin.

“Ouch! Shit, Alex.” Tobin wrenched her hand away up to her chest, “And shut up! You’re screaming….” She hissed at the excited girl across from her. "Jesus, do you ever trim your nails? They're like claws!"

Ignoring her complaint, Alex jiggled the table,  “Just tell me!” She started to whine like a child and Tobin shoves her computer into her bag with her notebook. “I’m not doing this, Morgan,” standing up from her seat, Tobin abruptly shoves her chair back into the table and leaves Alex sitting alone.

Just when Tobin thought she was free of the nagging, “Tobin! Why can’t you tell me?” She hears the soft thumps of shoes as Alex jogs over behind her. 

“It doesn’t involve you that’s why.” Tobin drew out her strides, distancing herself from the clingy girl behind her.

She went down some steps from a courtyard and Alex pulled her into a small alley, “Tobin, I am your best friend,”

“Actually, Allie is…” Tobin commented

“And you need to tell me what’s bothering you. Let me help my friend, Tobs.”

Tobin groaned, “Nothing is bothering me, it’s not a big deal and you’re making it seem big. I have to do go and suffer in two more classes before I go to soccer practice-"

"it is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes, Tobin." Alex uses two fingers, lifting them up between her face and Tobin's. Moving them back and forth to make her statement

"You're not that special, Alex. The class thing was enough. But you can't 'sense' or 'see anything in my eyes. Now, I need to go before I'm late. And I don't think an insane brunette pulling me into an alley to discuss personal problems would be an adequate excuse for the professor. Now get out of here!" Tobin turns her around, grabbing the tops of her shoulders and shoving her back out onto the sidewalk.

"I'll see you at practice!" Tobin gives her one last push in the opposite direction and practically jogs away. Alex calls after her, "You're not off the hook, Heath!"

 

——————

 

“Are you sure you want to watch me practice?” Christen pouts her lip out.

“Yea, I want to see you kick some ass out there, Chris.” Devon pulls her in close while he sits on the bleachers.

Christen mentioned to Devon that she had practice today and she was trying to convince him to go and enjoy the rest of the day, but Devon never got a chance to see Christen in action on the field.

With Christen’s hips squeezing between Devon’s knees, she cups his cheek, “I’m going to be nervous now that you’re watching. I’ll be off my game. I might embarrass myself.” 

“Don’t be nervous, Christen. All the coaches and trainers watch you. It won’t be any different.” His strong palms rubs up and down her arms and Christen huffs out.

“Okay, but it’s going to be a while…” Christen gives him another chance to back out, but with the gleam in his eye, he wasn’t going to move.

“I know, I don’t mind. Now go before the coach has you run laps!” She chuckles and leaves to walk down, but Devon suddenly jerks her back.

Christen is about to protest when she feel Devon’s lips slot with hers softly, swallowing her gasp and pulling away. “Now go!” 

“Your fault for making me late!” she shouts back over her shoulder while she runs down the bleacher steps to meet her teammates.

When she hits the bottom, she finds Ali sidled up to her and elbow her, “Is that Devon?” 

She’s smiling so much that she can only nod in return.

“Geez, he must be a really good kisser if he has you smiling like that. You two were sucking face for everyone to see.” Ali giggles and Christen gapes at her

“People saw us?!” Christen quickly tilted her head down to avoid any stares from onlookers by the team.

Ali laughs again and wraps her arm around her shoulder, “I’m just kidding, Chris. I only saw you kiss him. I was the first one out here with Ash when she was walking with the goalies. He is cute though. I’ll give him that. Nice job, Christen.” winking at Christen, she blushes and covers her face, “Ugh, great.”

“Don’t be ashamed of it, Christen. He makes you happy. That’s all that matters to me, but if he hurts you I will jump kick him in the jaw. You know how I work out, I do legs every time. It will be painful.” 

Christen shakes her head quickly, not wanting to give Ali a second thought, “you definitely don’t need to do that. That’s just terrible. But thank you, Ali.”

She sees the girl smile sweetly at her, they end up meeting the team in a big circle and Tobin shuffles her way next to Christen.

“Sup, Chris.” Tobin nods her head at her and Christen smiles gently, “Hi, Tobin.”

Tobin flicks her eyes up over Christen’s shoulder to see Devon leaning forward with his elbows on top of his knees, hanging on the edge of his seat. The slip of her breath leaves Tobin’s mouth and Christen is still in a conversation with Ali.

She was ripped from her glare at the bleachers when their coach blew the whistle, “Alright, ladies! Time to start regaining the chemistry between your teammates. Grab a partner and line up behind the orange cones.”

Christen gets a glimpse of Tobin’s face and she winks at her, Christen bites her lip and walks in front of her to the cones.

_ I really hope I don’t embarrass myself... _


	7. Karma Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright last update for this one for a while. I'm going back to write on FOH (Faces of Heath). So writers block on ATW as I get FOH with more updates. Hope you guys stick around.
> 
> Tumblr: Whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin and Christen worked side by side at practice. They were assigned partner drills nonstop for the whole practice. Their coach made them run dynamic drills, passing and control. The ones you would expect to practice if you were on the soccer team.

Out of all the partners of the team; Tobin and Christen stuck out with the most improved chemistry. Tobin’s crosses were spot on while Christen’s one touch pass made it seem so easy to do.

With Tobin performing little tricks to show off as they passed back and forth, Christen has to bite her lip to keep her from smiling. Christen was always moved when she saw Tobin dance with the ball at her feet; graceful and fluent like a river.

“Having fun showing off?” Christen knocks the ball with the outside of her foot and Tobin lets it roll up her foot, flicking it into the air and off her knee.

“I’m not showing off…” Tobin mutters, and goes back to normal passes with the inside of her foot.

Her shyness makes Christen smile this time, “You were. You’re making me look bad, Tobin.”

Tobin grins at her, seeing her try to lighten up the mood, “I bet you got some tricks up your sleeve, Press.” she kicks the ball right to her and Christen flicks it up.

Tobin tilts her head in interest while Christen begins to juggle with the ball at her feet.

“Juggling is really all I can do.” Christen keeps this up for a few more times before kicking it to the midfielder across from her.

“At least you can do something. Most of the girls on this team can’t make it past two juggles,”

They go back into their routine and Christen only smiles back at her sweetly. Passing was only a warm up, coach made half of the team to separate to move down to the other side of the field to practice shooting and consistency on crossing.

Tobin was in mid-conversation with Christen when she feels a body climb onto her back, “Harry!” Christen laughs at Tobin’s face with confusion.

“Allie! You’re choking me!” Tobin strangles out, Allie’s arms were hooked around her neck, straining against her throat and practically cutting off her windpipe.

Tobin taps her hand against Allie’s forearm to signal her to let go, “I’m tapping out, Al!”

She brought in a big breath when Allie released her death hold on her neck, bringing her hand up to her chest and Allie slaps her arm, “You’re being dramatic, suck it up,” Allie jabs her side and swings her arm around Christen, “How’s it going, Pressi? Sorry that you have to deal with a child.”

Tobin shoots her a death glare at her blonde friend and Allie pushes her away.

“It’s going well. Plus, I think you mean a baby, because Tobin whines and cries a lot.” Allie laughs and Tobin’s jaw hangs open from the comment Christen said.

Something clicked in Christen, she was pushing away the baggage that Tobin has and looks beyond that. She was starting to joke along with Allie, enjoying to have a laugh with the two of them. It almost felt back to normal for Tobin.

“I don’t whine! And I certainly don’t cry.” Tobin is already lying to herself and her two friends.

“You’re whining right now, Tobs.” her blonde friend comes up to ruffle her hair and Tobin groans at her, “Aye! You’re gonna make it more of a mess!”

Before Tobin could get her hands on the girl, another coach approached the small group, “Alright, coach Blair wants you guys to start off with crosses. Half of you line up on the side and half of you line up to take the shot, break up.” He claps his hands and the team disperses.

Christen and Tobin separate; Christen, of course, was going to shoot first before she wanted to try crossing, leaving Tobin at the side to deliver crosses.

Tobin counted the girls in the line, pairing them up in her head on who they were going to cross too. She really wanted to serve a pass to Christen. Christen was 4th in line, which meant that Tobin would have to weasel her way into the fourth position in her line to match up with her.

It was like high school gym all over again. Similar to when the teacher was choosing the teams by counting off by twos; Tobin and her friend would put somebody in between them so they could be on the same team for the game.

Once Tobin fit herself in line, Allie shakes her from her shoulders, “Hey, Harry.”

Tobin spins around to grab her hands to stop shaking her, “Sup, Har?”

“After practice, do you want to come out with Alex and I?” The line kept moving up, it was almost Christen and Tobin’s turn. From the corner of her eye, Tobin watched the girls pass and shoot constantly while Tobin was engaged with a conversation.

“Ah, I don’t know, man. I think I might ask Christen to hang out or something.” Tobin implied and Allie knits her brows together.

“Tobin, since when did you guys start talking again? I thought that you guys just paired up because no one here liked you,” Allie got hit in the arm and she cried out

“First of all, that was mean., Everyone likes me; hopefully. Secondly, Can’t I ask a friend to hang out? That’s not a crime is it?” Tobin whispers.

She sees Allie’s mouth open, ready to spew out a whole jumble of words, But the coach snapped them from their small talk, “Heath! Look alive you’re up!”

Tobin jumps and turns around, seeing a ball rolling to her and she glances behind her, “I’ll explain later.” She bounds off to the moving ball in front of her, picking her head up to see where the striker lies on the field.

Dribbling shortly down the side, she spots Christen sprinting down across from her, ready to be passed and Tobin delivers right away. Christen got the perfect ball sent to her as she runs to the box.

Tobin on the other hand is not paying any attention to where the ball goes. Her eyes are trained on her tanned form; rippling muscles in her leg when she strikes the ball, vibrating up her toned calves and thighs. She was glistening with sweat, it should be gross, but Tobin made it seem beautiful from the way her skin glowed with the hard working muscles. It wasn’t scorching hot that they were sweating buckets, but cool enough that everyone was sweating from the intensity that they put into practice. Christen’s raven hair was starting to come undone from her neat ponytail, small flyaways sticking out here and there, but it made her more natural and born with soccer in her blood.

Everything moved in slow motion for Tobin, time slowed down and the way that Christen angled her body to hit the ball was like a captured image; beautiful, no photoshop, no makeup, all natural and purely Christen. Tobin isn’t aware on how long she’s been standing in the middle of the bow, her mouth was watering from the sight and her throat tightened from the anticipation that grew.

“Tobs!Get off the field!” Allie hit Tobin in the back of her head with a ball and she shuffled off to the side. She meanders on the sidelines to sit out the next rotation as she gets control over herself.

Her mind is spacing out as she draws her eyes over to the other side of the field where coach Blair is giving them instructions about precise passes, waving her arms and hands like she does every time she talks.

Tobin feels a slight nudge against her arm, she turns her head to catch a pair of cloudy grey eyes staring at her.

“Nice cross out there,” Christen finds herself right next to the slim midfielder, following her gaze to the other group with coach Blair.

A hint of a smile forms on Tobin’s face, “You weren’t so bad yourself, Press.” she shoots back and she can feel Christen smile beside her.

They continued to observe the drills with the two groups on the ends of the pitch, enjoying the comfortable silence that lies between them. It wasn’t as awkward as Tobin or Christen would have thought. Christen thought that she would make everything uneasy for both of them today at practice, but everything seemed to fit perfectly like it would have been when they were best friends before.With Tobin, she was scared that she wasn’t going to have a chance to talk with her during practice; practicing with her is one thing, but it’s the talking that makes the most of it. She wants everything to go back to normal. She knows that it’s not going to be that easy, nor may it be possible where they are at now, but they are going to start over and try together.

Tobin is the first one to breach the silence, “You doing anything after practice, Chris?” asking casually and Christen shakes her head.

“Not that I know of.” Tobin wasn’t sure how she was supposed to do anything with her response.

“Well… I’m not doing anything. I wanted to see if you would like to walk with me,” Christen was confused, what did she mean by walk? Just on campus?

“Walk? Where?...” Tobin smirks from her question, “Just around campus, maybe stop and get coffee or something. I don’t know. You don’t have too.”

Tobin plays with the hem of her shirt while she looks down, anxious to hear what Christen has to say to that.

“I guess, Devon wanted to take me out for dinner later, but I think I can squeeze it in,”

Tobin rolls her eyes when she hears his name. It’s sickening for Christen to have his name flow so easily out of her mouth and Tobin just gags whenever she hears it.

“Cool, I usually walk home after practice, so we could walk around. Does that work?” Tobin asks again and Christen nods.

“Press! Heath! One more time! No more standing around!” Their coach catches them idling in the sidelines and waves them back over to go at it again.

“You heard the man, let’s get this over with.” Tobin gives Christen a nudge on her arm and jogs over to the crossing line and the dark haired girl retreats back to her own line to take the shot.

The whole practice ended smoothly, Tobin and Christen were able to build on their relationship on the field. Their friendship started to grow and they fell back into their old habits like they did back when they were best friends. Tobin would act like she was going to pass her the ball, but eventually faked her out and received an angry glare from the girl.

Christen gave her a little bit of payback by using one of her own moves against her by threading the ball right through her legs and prancing down the field. Leaving Tobin’s mouth hanging open in shock. Tobin could have sworn that she saw the woman wink at her.

During the rest of practice, they blocked the rest of the team and focused on each other. Sharing small looks and touches. Christen had a difficult time keeping a straight face when Tobin made little sly comments while the coach was giving them a talk.

Tobin got a suspicious look from Allie and Alex off the sideline, they knew something was up with Tobin. Tobin caught the tiny sneer from Alex and shook her head to keep quiet. She didn’t want this moment to be ruined by her two friends eyeing them up about to call them out. She wants this to be between her and Christen.

Finally, coach sent them away back into the locker room to clean up and Christen was walking next to Tobin’s side.

“I can’t believe you did that, Tobin!” Christen says through giggles and Tobin smiles.

“I was aiming for the cross bar, I seriously didn’t mean to hit Ash.” in the last minutes of practice, Tobin was fooling around with the ball at the halfline and Christen made a comment about shooting from midfield. It wasn’t supposed to be a challenge, Christen didn’t intend for it to be, but Tobin didn’t take it lightly and accepted the challenge.

Tobin claimed that she was an A1 sharpshooter and could nail the back of the net with one try. That had Christen scoff and shake her head at the proud girl. Surprisingly, when Tobin hit the ball, it sailed in the air and arched up to the goal. Christen almost had a heart attack when it was going directly into the open net, but Tobin’s face fell when she realized that the ball was going towards the goalkeeper.

Tobin attempted to yell across the field to warn Ashlyn, but she was too late when she was smacked in the side of her head with the ball.

Christen started laughing when Ashlyn screamed after her and began to chase her down. She continued to watch the two run around in circle while she was holding her stomach from the hard laughter

Ashlyn brought her down onto the ground and held her in a headlock, rubbing her knuckles on her head to mess up her already mussed up hair.

Coach Blair separated the two goons and shoved them off into the locker room and Ashlyn grunted back at Tobin as she stormed inside.

“I really hope Ash knows I mean well.” Tobin scratches the back of her neck and Christen chuckles, “I told you that I wasn’t giving you a challenge. You didn’t have to do it.”

“Yea, but I want to prove that I’m capable of things,” Tobin shoulders Christen gently, “And impress you with my talent.” Tobin finishes and Christen can already feel a small blush creep up.

When Christen lifts her head she finds blue eyes shooting back at her from the bleachers and she stops walking. She grabs Tobin’s elbow to pull her to a stop, “I’ll see you in the locker room, I’ll be back.” Tobin’s gaze flicks up to the bleacher and she scowls.

“Okay, don’t wait up too long, Press,” She gave Christen a soft smile and went into the lockers while Christen took the steps up the bleachers.

 

——————

 

Tobin is shoving her clothes into her bag along with her shin guards and cleats, bringing her school bag out from her locker to swing it over her shoulder.

Suddenly, her locker was slammed shut and she drew her hand back just in time before she got her hand sliced off.

“Alright, Heath, talk.” Allie leans against her locker and Tobin holds her chest, “Fuck, Allie. You almost cut my hand off. Jesus Christ…” Her heart rate was trying to steady itself while she zipped up her gym bag.

“Harry, what aren’t you telling me? One night Christen hates your guts and the next day you two are buddies.” Allie frowned upon her, crossing her arms and standing tall.

Tobin groaned, “We talked, Har. Nothing else.”

She thought that she could get away with that answer as she tries to slide past her, but Allie hooked her finger into the back of her shirt, “When did you talk? It couldn’t have been during practice.”

“Uh… last night…” Tobin mutters and she wiggles her way from Allie’s grasp.

Her blonde friend grew confused with her statement, she tugs hard on her bag, “That isn’t possible, Tobin….”

It took Allie some time to put the pieces together. Last night, Tobin texted her that she was staying over at someone’s house and would be back by morning. She assumed that it would have been Ashlyn or Kelley, but it struck her when Tobin referred to talking last night. Her mind was in overdrive when she found out that Tobin slept over and Christens and didn’t tell her. Which kinda hurt Allie, because she was her best friend and since she is, she thinks she has to know everything about her life.

Tobin stands in the middle of the room, looking at Allie’s face turn into shock and disbelief, she braced herself for Allie to yell at her. Luckily, Christen appeared behind Tobin and Allie quickly formed a fake smile that Tobin could only point out and she was about to slap it right off.

“Heyyyyyy, Chris!” Tobin is unamused and shoots Allie an unapproving look; knowing that she’s faking everything. Her voice is too high and her smile is too big, Tobin knows her too well.

Christen walks around to stand with the two, “Hi, what’s up you guys?” Tobin is about to give her answer but Allie is faster to give her a reply.

“Nothing!” Blurting out, Allie quickly covers her mouth and lowers her voice, “Nothing, the sky-uh the ceiling, roof, building, yea…”

Tobin’s jaw clenched and she narrows her eye at the stuttering girl, “my friend is calling me, Kelley. Kelley is… calling me, okay bye!” She scurries away like a rat and Tobin wants to crawl in a hole from the embarrassment that lingered in the atmosphere.

“That was…. Interesting….” Christen speaks up and Tobin sighs, “I have no idea how she made it to college,”

“I heard that, Tobin! Watch your mouth!” A scream came from the showers of the locker rooms and Tobin laughs

“Yea, Tobin. Watch your mouth or it will come back to bite you in the butt.” Christen quips at her.

Tobin smiles and pokes her side, “Yea. sure,”

“I’m serious, be careful what you do and karma will be right around the corner,” Christen points her finger at Tobin and Tobin pushes her hand down.

“Yea yea, I got it, Chris. Now hurry up and shower, I want to enjoy the weather while until we get swallowed into the coldness of winter. Winter is coming,” Tobin ends with a quote from Game of Thrones and the dark haired girl laughs.

“Nice Game of Thrones reference. I’ll be quick in the shower, so don’t get too comfy”

She briskly grabs her shampoo and towel, darting into the shower in the back and Tobin seats herself on the bench.

The locker room was packed with loud, sweaty, and half naked girls from the soccer team and Tobin lets her mind flow into the depths of inhabitable thoughts. She’s happy that Christen was willing to give her another chance, pushing away the bad memories and going on a new path to build their friendship again. Tobin knows she has a limited amount of time to tell her about the summer, but she wants so much to bring their friendship back by any means.

It’s been a rough summer for both of them and Tobin is at fault for causing the depression on Christen. Christen needed her when she was at her lowest, but she drew away from her. Cutting herself from any contact and even having to lie to protect Christen. Lying was the worst thing that Tobin could have done and it was the main purpose why their relationship got trashed and Tobin will regret it for the rest of her life. She only did it to keep Christen happy; not wanting anymore problems to be set upon her.

Christen thought of her to be a selfish person, she didn’t expect for her _best friend_ to lie to her; to destroy everything that they had and see Tobin crush it in her hand with no sympathy for her.

But Tobin isn’t as cold hearted as she thinks, Christen has seen her being soft and lovable; very gentle to her when she’s in a hard time and she tends for her. That’s what confused Christen the most; Tobin was kind and warm before, but when she suddenly disappeared, it tore at her heart that Tobin left without saying anything.

Tobin already mett face to face with karma, she didn’t need Christen to mention it again.

Karma took it’s toll on Tobin and she has learned from the mistakes she has made.   
Tobin got up from the floor and prepared herself to fight for their friendship again, even if it takes her to hell.


	8. She Might As Well Be Irish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing my first story FOH, I am now giving my full attention to this story! Hope you stick around and enjoy! Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> If you have any questions or want to ask me other stuff come find me on tumblr  
> Tumblr - Whataretheoddsofthat
> 
> Leave some comments below!

“Ready?” Christen taps her on the shoulder and Tobin lifted her head to meet green orbs. Christen’s bag was slung over her shoulder and Tobin grinned at how cute she looks right now.

“Yea, vamonos, chica.” Tobin says with a poor spanish accent and Christen laughs from her small attempt.

The midfielder furrows her brows from Christen’s little fit of laughter, “What?”

“Since when do you speak spanish?” Throwing a confused look at Tobin

“You taught me, remember?” Christen quietly gasped from the remembrance of Tobin’s memory.

During the fall of last year, Tobin asked for Christen to teach her Spanish that she could use when she flies over to Spain with her family for Christmas. It wasn’t possible for her to teach everything to her within three months, so she explained to her the past, present, future tense in the expanse of one month. She didn’t waste her time with the preterite tense, because Tobin’s brain would explode if she went too advanced.

Teaching Tobin about feminine and masculinity in the language made her go insane. Christen told her that Spanish nouns are either masculine or feminine, along with the article “the”. Tobin had the most difficulty with recognizing if the word was masculine or feminine. Sometimes when Christen asked her what letter goes on the end, Tobin would second guess herself and answer wrong in the end. Tobin would end the word with the letter ‘o’ when it was a feminine word that ends with an ‘a’, same thing visa versa and Tobin almost broke her phone one of those days out of frustration.

“¿Estás bien?”Tobin brings Christen out of her minor flashback by asking her in Spanish.

Christen nods her head, still a bit surprised that Tobin brought up Christen’s little tutoring with her.

Wanting to see how far this goes, Christen continues to walk on the sidewalk with Tobin, “sí, lo siento. No puedo creer que te acordaste de dónde sacaste tu español perfecto,” She turns to find the brunette baffled.

“Okay, that’s not fair, Chris. You can’t go all out Spanish on me. I can barely form a full sentence,” Her back was hunched and her shoulders were slouched bashfully.

Christen felt her heart jump when she sees Tobin’s own face blush, “awe, it’s okay. You’re just a little rough on the edges. You know…” Christen bows her head, watching their feet move in synch on the sidewalks.

Christen went off the rest of her sentence and Tobin nudged her arm, “hey, what were you saying?...”

Clearing her throat, Christen muttered “I can re-teach you Spanish again…”

Tobin gently tapped her hip to bring her eyes back up to meet her warm sweet eyes, “You’d do that?”

If it meant trying to reconnect with an old friend and build up their chemistry, then Christen was all in for it. She actually missed being around Tobin’s presence. She sent off a good vibe that made her in a very happy mood, and she was feeling it now.

“Yea, I would. I mean, you have to at least know another language. It’ll come in handy.”

“Good. Because uh…. no bueno en… español.” Tobin did her best to maintain a stable accent and Christen’s mouth quirked up.

“No problemo, Tobs. Now come on, you promised to take me on a nice walk,” Christen grabbed the side of her elbow.

Tobin bumped her shoulder with hers, “Is your bag heavy? Is it bothering you? Do you want me to carry it? I don’t mind. I mean if you wanted,” Christen loved this side of the midfielder; shy, nervous and rambling when she starts to feel anxious or self-conscious about something.

Christen let out a quiet laugh, “Tobin, don’t stress. This bag isn’t that heavy anyway. I don’t want to treat you as a pack mule.”

Tobin laughs nervously to bring down the anxiety inside of her, “Y-yea, sorry. I’m just trying to be a good friend…”

Christen sensed the edgy feeling in Tobin, “You’re worrying too much. Try not to think about it. We’re almost to your house anyway.”

Tobin’s college house was just in sight as they rounded the corner of the sidewalk. Christen was probably going to head home and meet Devon at her place after Tobin got home.

“Hey, Chris?” Tobin asks gently and Christen looks at her.

“What’s up?”

Tobin shuffles the rest of the way to her house, “There’s a party happening tonight at Krieger’s house. It’s mainly going to be just the soccer team and some other friendly faces. I wanted to see if you wanted to come… with me…” Tobin stared down at the ground. It was cute to see how shy Tobin became when she wanted to ask Christen something. She was so adorable and vulnerable that made Christen’s heart ache.

“What time? Devon and I are supposed to head out for dinner and I wouldn’t want to be late or end dinner so early,”

Reaching the bottom of Tobin’s staircase at the house, they stood at the bottom, “it’s at 8. If you want I can pick you up or something,” Tobin kicks around a crushed up plastic bottle to avoid Christen’s eyes.

“You don’t have to come. I was just suggesting and I thought you would want to spend time with the team and I was being nice and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me and-” Tobin was talking her mouth off and Christen covered her mouth with her hand softly.

Chuckling slightly, Christen found Tobin’s crazed eyes with her soft calm ones, “You’re rambling, Tobin.” she called her out and Tobin kept staring at her.

“Pick me up at 7:40. My place and we can drive to Ali’s house okay?” Tobin nodded against her hand and Christen had a smile grow on her face.

The cinnamon skinned girl dropped her hand from the midfielder’s mouth and Tobin returned her smile.

“7:40…” Tobin repeated quietly and Christen grins, “Yes, Tobin. Make sure you don’t forget. I’ll see you soon” Christen bounded off past the lean brunette down the sidewalk, leaving Tobin smiling like a goon at the back of the dark haired girl’s head.

Christen can feel Tobin’s smile and she bit her lip as she walks further and further.

And for once, everything seemed to be going back to normal.

* * *

Christen tilted her head up to have a pair of lips trail down from her lips to her neck. Firm hands reached around to support her back as she laid on the couch.

“You do know that I have to get ready soon, Dev.” Christen laughed softly as Devon raised his head.

Devon gave her a swift kiss on the lips before he sat up, “You have 40 minutes. I think you’ll be okay.”

Christen slapped him on the shoulder as she stood up, “I like to take my time!” she pretended to act offended and stormed into her room to change.

Christen had a few options to choose from her closet. She picked a black flowy crop top with a pair of blue ripped jeans. She knew that the weather was going to be brisk and cruel, but Ali always had the heat cranked up all the time and she didn’t want to sweat buckets at the party.

After she laid out her outfit, she jumped in the shower to get herself cleansed and rinse out her hair. She used a fruit scented shampoo that she loved; and that Devon loved too.

She took all of 15 minutes to clean her hair and body in the shower, another 15 minutes to dry her hair and apply makeup with gave her 10 minutes to get herself dressed so she would be ready to roll by the time Tobin came to pick her up.

She was finishing putting her last earring in when she stepped into the living room to find Devon gawking at her with a smirk.

“Beautiful” he murmured as he kissed her cheek.

A smile came on Christen’s lips, “Thank you.”

Christen sat down on the couch to put her shoes on and Devon sat next to her, “Do you need a ride there?” he asked politely.

Christen shook her head, “No, Tobin’s coming to get me. Thank you though,”

Devon tensed when Christen mentioned the soccer player’s name. Christen must have felt the tension and she straightened herself.

“Something wrong with Tobin?” Christen questioned nonchalantly and Devon sighed.

The man squirmed under Christen’s heavy stare, “No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to drive you that’s all,”

Christen knew that he was being apprehensive. He wasn’t being truthful and relationships always built off of trust and honesty.

“I feel like this is more than just driving me, Devon. Why do you always get agitated when I say her name. Let alone see her at all?”

The dark brunette slipped on her last shoe and gave Devon her full attention.

She could tell that she was making him uneasy and putting him on the spot, but Tobin was her friend and she couldn’t bear to be with someone who dislikes one of her friends. They had to have a reason to.

“Her and I have a rough past. We don’t like each other that much…” Devon admitted and so many thoughts popped in Christen’s head.

Did they date? Did they sleep together?

Christen held her breath as she heard the man next to her, but Devon quickly reassured her, “We didn’t sleep together or anything like that. Let’s just say that we got off to a bad start.” he shrugged his shoulders like it wasn’t important.

Just when Christen was going to push further, a buzz startled her.

Christen whipped out her phone from her pocket and saw a text from Tobin to tell her she’s here.

Biting her lip gently, Christen sat up and clicked her phone off, “Tobin’s here. I’ll see you later, Devon.”

Christen rushed out of the house in a hurry to get out of the awkward tension in the room that she created. She saw the bright lights of Tobin’s jeep and she instantly smiled. She bounded down the small set of steps and paced over to the passenger side of the car.

Tobin unlocked the doors and grinned when she saw the caramel girl seat herself, “I’m right on the dot of 7:40, Chris.” Tobin said proudly and Christen shakes her head at her.

Christen strapped herself in and Tobin started to back out of the driveway, “Don’t act too cocky, Tobs. It was one time.”

“I’m always on time!” Tobin remarked.

Christen giggled a bit and took this time to take in Tobin’s figure.

As per usual, ripped jeans and a t shirt topped off with a backwards snapback on her head. Her hair was pushed away from her face and it gave her a profile of her face and Christen was able to look over her defined features. Such as her sharp jawline and her defined cheekbones that had Christen turn away before Tobin could see her blush.

“I feel like overdressed a little…” Christen inquired and she saw the brunette quirk a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Chris. You look good. I like it.” Tobin nodded her head and Christen blushed even more under the dim light of the street lights.

Christen played with a loose string on her ripped jeans. She didn’t know what else to talk about since they were almost to Ali’s house.

Once Tobin had the car parked across from the house, she ran around the car to open Christen’s door. How courteous

“My lady,” Tobin took her hand and helped her out from the car. Although she didn’t need any sort of help, Christen accepted it.

A large smile came across Christen’s face while she took Tobin’s hand, “Thank you, Heath.”

The house had all the light on inside, which meant both floors were open for business and that her friends were scattered everywhere.

“Wow, there’s more than just the soccer team here…” Christen spoke as she walked next to Tobin.

The music was blasting to the max and they were surprised that the windows didn’t shatter from the hard vibrations in the house. Christen was also surprised that the house didn’t collapse and the neighbors didn’t call the police for noise complaint.

Tobin grabbed onto Christen’s hand and Christen felt sparks fly inside of her from the small innocent touch, “come on, let’s go find our friends. Stick by me okay? I don’t want to lose you in the crazy sea of people.” Tobin winked at her and tugged her through the door and into the party mess.

Christen’s nose was immediately filled with the scent of booze and smoke. She should be used to this by now, she shouldn’t be surprised on what any college parties consist of, but it still amazes her how strong the smell is as soon as she walks through the door.

Tobin’s height gave her an advantage to push through the crowd of people, able to see above people’s heads to get a better view of where she was going, and to the set of stairs to the second floor; still holding on tight to Christen’s hand and not willing to let go.

“Ash texted me and she said that she and Ali would be up here,” Tobin kept pushing through the people who are standing on the stairway and Christen was right on her heels.

Once Tobin stepped on the second floor, her name was cried out from the far side of the room.

A grin spread on the brunettes face as she heard her name, she led the caramel girl the rest of the way up and into the dim lit room of the second floor, “I think our friends are here,” Tobin quipped sarcastically.

“Tobin get your ass over here!” Allie shrieked over the blaring music and background noise.

Christen laughed at the blonde and followed Tobin into the large living room.

She watched as the midfielder jumped on the blonde, wrapping her arm around her head to rough up her head with her knuckles, “You’re just fucking impatient, Har,”

The two struggled and fought with each other in a small brawl. It was quite amusing to see the girls act like children and fight for dominance.

“Chris! Come sit!” a raven haired girl tore Christen from her gaze on the two childish girls.

Christen automatically smiled at the woman sitting on the couch next to another girl with a sleeve of tattoos and a hat just like Tobin’s, backwards on her head.

“Hey, guys!” Christen shuffled her way over to take a seat on the plush sofa and Ali turned her body to face the girl.

Pearly white teeth nearly blinded Christen from how white they were and Ali dove into a conversation with her while Tobin had Allie’s arm twisted up behind her.

“Alright, alright! Uncle! Mercy!” the girl whined loudly and Tobin released her.

Allie rubbed her arm and trudged over to sit next to Ash, pouting and grumbling in her loss of the fighting and Tobin stood proudly with a smug smirk on her face.

Clapping her hands together, Tobin got the attention from the girls on the couch, “Where are the drinks?”

Ali pointed in the distance to the small kitchen area where the cooler was and Tobin bolted over to the kitchen to get some sort of buzz in her.

Christen almost laughed at how eager the brunette was. She could never go without a drink at a party. It was nearly impossible, but at least she knows her limits.

“She’s such a drunk… I’m surprised that she isn’t from an Irish family from how much she loves to drink,” The bright blonde hair girl snorted and Ali slapped her arm.

Ali snapped at her, “She’s not addicted to the stuff. Be thankful for that. She only drinks at parties and special occasions. It’s not like she goes home and drinks bottle after bottle. She’s not an alcoholic, and plus, Kelley is the Irish drunk”

Ashlyn lifted her hands up in defense, “I never said that she was. She just consumes a crap ton of it when she goes somewhere special. She might as well be freaking Irish,”

“Tobin likes to drink a lot at parties because it gives her a night to be free and wild…” Christen squeaks out. “She just wants to be young and go crazy. She’s definitely not an alcoholic, because she would be drunk 24/7. That’s the kind of Tobin I never want to see…” Christen insinuated.

She knew more about Tobin than the girls she was with. She wouldn’t be surprised if Allie knew her as well as she did. Christen knows that Tobin drinks a lot when it comes to parties and such. Tobin told her one time that whenever she gets the chance to drink, she’ll take all of those chances. All the stress and worries from school are all forgotten with a night out. Tobin just wants to have some time to not think about her grades, soccer, her problems, or stress. She wants to party hard and have a great time with her friends. She can’t do that if she’s cooped up in her room studying constantly.

Tobin knows where to draw the line with drinking. She’s never been on the brink of alcohol poisoning or possibly getting caught by the cops. Even though the next morning she’ll have a terrible hangover.

Tobin came back shortly with two cups and sat down, rather closely, next to Christen, “Here, I got you a drink,”

Christen was about to remind her that she doesn’t drink before a test day, but Tobin chimed in, “Don’t worry, it’s water. Not spiked or anything. I promise. I know how you are about drinking before taking a test the next day.”

Christen was hesitant at first, but she saw the truth and honesty in the chocolate eyes of Tobin and she smiled at her, “Thank you, Tobs.”

Tobin returned the warm smile back to her before she took a drink from her cup, letting the booze slip down her throat and settle in her body.

Ali nudged Christen’s arm, “so how are you and Devon?” She made her eyes wiggle to emphasize her question and a red shade came on Christen’s cheeks.

On the other side of Christen, Tobin rolled her eyes painfully. She did not want to hear about Christen’s relationship with that man at all. It made Tobin sick to hear his name. It rubbed her the wrong way and it wasn’t going to help if she was going to hear ‘how great he is’ or ‘he’s very sweet and cute and blah blah blah’.

Tobin grunted and stood up to make her leave, “I’m going to make my rounds with people…” Tobin didn’t let the girls say anything back as she quickly walked away from them.

The brows on Christen knitted together in confusion and curiosity. She wanted to go to Tobin and ask her what was wrong, but she was trapped in a conversation with Ali and she didn’t want to be rude and leave her. Christen noticed the way that Tobin gets uneasy also when someone mentions Devon and it really puzzled her. What could Devon have done to make Tobin hate him? What did she do to make him hate her?

She wanted to ask her, but right now wasn’t the time. Tonight was to be stress free and hang out with friends. She’ll have other times to ask her. Time will tell.

* * *

Three hours in and Christen hasn’t left her spot. Allie made her way out in the house to go party and Ashlyn and Ali will stationary on the couch with Christen in a deep conversation.

“Chris! There you are!” a shout bellowed from the crowd and Christen turned her head to find a very drunk sweaty freckled girl sauntering over to her.

“Kelley, hi. You look…. Drunk….” Christen implied and the girl giggled uncontrollably.

She was teetering back and forth on her legs and Christen grabbed her hips to calm her swaying, “You look like you haven’t been drinking enough!”

“Yea, I’ve been chatting with Ali and Ash for the past three hours. You know that I don’t like to drink before taking a test.” Christen pointed out to the drunken girl.

Kelley huffed out and angrily crossed her arms, in what seemed to be a tiny tantrum, “You! Should get up your ass and party!”

Christen shakes her head mindlessly at her, “I’m fine, Kell. I’m having enough fun here.”

A scoff came from the woman next to her, “Don’t lie, Chris. You don’t have to stay with Ash and I if you don’t want too. We won’t be offended if you go and hang out with people. Besides, I kinda wanted this time to give something to Ash,” She informed the cinnamon girl and Ashlyn quickly moved right behind her.

“Really?? What are you giving me??? Chris you need to go!” Ashlyn was frantic on Ali and Ali giggled at her reaction.

“Trust me, Christen. Go have fun. Don’t let us spoil it. Go with Kelley.” Ali wrapped herself around the broad girl behind her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

Christen got the hint that Ali was going to give Ashlyn more than what she meant, so she took this time to stretch her body and make her way around the house.

“Come on! Let’s go downstairs!” Kelley practically screamed and led the dark haired girl to the first floor of the house.

“Kelley, slow down. You don’t need to scream either! Jesus…” Christen tugged her hand away once she got to the bottom of the steps.

Kelley had Christen follow her into the kitchen to grab another drink. Christen kept following her like a lost puppy all around the house. In the back of her mind, the thought about Tobin and Devon slowly arose and it made Christen ponder more and more. She took a look at Kelley and she knew that she and Tobin were really close friends. She wanted to take a shot on asking her about the subject.

“Hey, Kelley.”

Kelley whipped around to Christen, “Yea?!”

Christen had to push the freckled girl to arms distance to get her alcohol tainted breath away from her face, “um, I have a question. It’s pretty serious.”

Kelley tried to get herself together and stood up straight, putting on a serious face, “Shoot!”

“Do you know why Devon and Tobin don’t like each other?” Christen wondered

“That’s easy! Devon did something to Tobin’s family that’s all!” Kelley took a large gulp of her drink and Christen grew even more interested.

“What do you mean?”

Kelley’ was slurring with every word she said and it was very difficult to translate that into sober words, “Welllllllll, let’s just say that somebody did a big no no and caused Tobin to sue Devon’s fam,”

“How-” Christen wasn’t able to finish her question when long strong arms wrapped around her waist, startling her and having her breath hitch.

But she quickly relaxed when she got a whiff of the common cologne that wafted into her nose and the tan toned arms around her midsection.

“Chriiiiiiisssss, where have you beeeeeen?” A slurred voice whispered in her ear. Hot and close right against her ear and her body shivered.

Christen placed her hand over the girls and chuckled, “I’ve been here the whole time, Tobin. Where have you been?”

The tanned girl spun Christen around like she was dancing and plastered a grin on her face, “Looking for you, Chris.”

Her breath reeked with beer and her eyes were hectic. Christen grabbed onto Tobin’s shoulders to still her, “Tobin are you okay? How much did you drink?”

Tobin shrugged her off, “Not much, Press. Like 100? Can someone even drink that many in one night?! Maybe I drank like 13 or like…. 3…. I don’t know too many to count!” Tobin drunkenly slurred and wrapped her arms around the sober girl in front of her in a warm tight hug.

If anything, Christen knew that Tobin became clingy and cuddle when she’s drunk. The woman has many drunk phases that Christen has seen and she couldn’t even count how many there were.

“I missed you, Chris. You’re so thoughtful and sweet and kind and nice and great and kind and nice,” Tobin murmured into her shoulder and Christen laughed when she repeated the words twice.

Christen patted the brunette on the back, “alright there, tiger. You need some water and air. I don’t think it’s just the beer making you drunk,” she joked and took Tobin by the hand to lead her out of the stuffy house.

“Aye, Chris, why you gotta fun the kill?” Tobin stammers as she drags her feet into the cold crisp air.

Christen found a couple of chairs in the back and sat Tobin down to keep her from falling from standing up.

“Did you mean to say ‘kill the fun’?” Christen correct and she saw the soccer player nod.

Christen kept her eye on Tobin for a few minutes so she could get some fresh air in her lungs. It was kinda cold and she could feel herself getting goosebumps on her arms. Her breath was visible every time she exhaled and her body shook the longer she stayed out with Tobin. On the other hand, Tobin had no problem with the cold. She liked to call herself cold blooded in a way. She loved to be out to run in the winter. Many people would call her crazy, but Tobin would brush them off and keep going.

Tobin reached out for Christen’s hand with her unbelievable warm one. It fought against the cold temperature with Christen’s but soon, Christen’s ice cold hands started to get the feeling again.

“Pressy, c’mere. I’ll keep ya warm.” Tobin tugged on Christen’s hand gently, making her drop down onto Tobin lap.

As much as Christen hated to admit being in Tobin’s lap, Tobin was incredibly warm and soft. Her body heat radiated from her and it felt amazing on Christen’s numb cold body. Tobin had her arms tightly around Christen. Making it hard to even move. They stayed like that for a while longer as Tobin got a little be more sober.

Tobin’s hot breath hit the back of Christen’s neck with hot wisps.

Christen wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable and she almost swore that she heard the girl under her groan.

“You okay, Tobs?”

Tobin laughed loudly, still drunk from the alcohol, “I should be asking you that, Chris! You’re fucking freezing!”

“Am I a better cuddler than your fuck boy Devon?” Tobin teased and hugged her tighter.

Christen furrowed her brows, “Don’t call him that.”

“What? That’s what he is. He toys with people to get what he wants. He’s a fucking douchebag.”

Christen didn’t need to hear this. She pried herself away from Tobin’s arms and stood up, “Stop it, Tobin!”

Christen wasn’t the only one getting frustrated, “I’m telling you the truth, Christen! He’s a lying lowlife dick! He tricks girls into sleeping with him and then leaves the next day! he goes after beautiful girls who don’t even expect it! You’re fucking beautiful, Christen!” Tobin’s voice started to rise and her hands turned into fists.

_She’s thinks I’m beautiful?_

“You think I’m beautiful?” Christen muttered and Tobin got up from her chair so fast that the chair screeched against the pavement.

“Who wouldn’t think you’re beautiful? You’re gorgeous! Even Kelley thinks you’re a knockout! A person’s gotta be pretty fucking dumb to think you’re not!” Tobin stalked to the dark brunette, pinning her back against the house.

Christen could feel the quick breaths of Tobin hit her in the face from how close she stood to her. The smell of strong alcohol and cologne mixed together and her eyes softening.

“Devon goes after gorgeous girls like you Chris. It’s happened so many times when he first got here. He ‘dates’ them, then when he gets in their pants, he drops them like flies. He’s not worth it. He’s a terrible person.” Tobin was seething.

Christen can see the crazed eyes in the midfielder, “He takes something so important to you and it fucking ruins your life. The thing you most love is ripped out of your hands by a monster and there’s nothing you can fucking do to bring it back! He fucking destroyed my family, Chris! I won’t let him do any of those things to you!” The brunette was now yelling in Christen’s face. Her neck tendons popping out and her veins protruding on the side. Her jaw clenching as she grew with anger with every second that passed.

But there was something else that Christen noticed with Tobin. Her eyes were coated with fear and anger… glazed over and glossy. She was crying.

Christen’s eyes followed a stray tear that fell from Tobin’s brown eyes, rolling down her cheek and dripping from her chin. She wanted to hold her, she wanted to comfort her, but the tension was too high.

Tobin quivered, not from the cold, but from the hard emotions barreling inside her.

Christen looked over Tobin’s now disheveled face, cheeks tear stained and her eyes red, “What did he do to you, Tobin?...” whispering softly, Christen carefully asked the woman as she stood inches away from her.

Tobin choked through a sob, “He killed my sister…”


	9. Sooner Than You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Whataretheoddsofthat

“He killed my sister…” Tobin choked out and now the tears were free falling down her face.

Christen gasped sharply, her eyes widened and her heart felt like it stopped for several minutes when Tobin confessed. Christen swallowed past the lump in her throat, “He what?”

“He fucking killed my sister! What don’t you understand about that?!” Tobin snarled at the petrified girl in front of her, “He killed her last summer! That’s why I wasn’t talking to you! I was avoiding everyone! I couldn't even walk in campus without seeing people I knew. I was too busy trying to find his ass and murder him myself! We had to deal with the freaking funeral and her family! Perry is gone!”

Christen covered her mouth in shock, she tried to keep her own tears back but the thought of Tobin suffering from the loss and death of her sister tore her apart. The struggles and grief that her and her family had to deal with was unimaginable. She knew that Tobin and Perry were extremely close and to hear that Tobin’s sister died struck Christen in the heart.

“T-Tobin, I’m so sorry…” Stammering out, Tobin shook her head

Tobin had kicked a table over in rage and she threw the chair across the small lawn of the backyard.

“Are you fucking happy now, Chris?! Are you happy that you finally know why I haven’t talked to you?! Do you find any sort of victory in this? Because I fucking don’t!” Tobin turned to stare down Christen.

Tobin found an empty chair next to her and she dropped down with her head in her hands. Her shoulders shaking with heavy sobs.

“I should have done more… I should have drove her. Fuck!” Tobin covered her eyes to hide away from the world and she hunched over herself and let the cries take over.

Christen wasn’t sure what to do next. She didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and she certainly didn’t want to upset or push Tobin even more. But Tobin was in a wreck and Christen can’t stand to see her like this.

The caramel girl slowly made her way over to the weeping girl and kneeled down before her, setting her hands on Tobin’s wrists to bring them away from her face. Tobin made no attempt to move away from her, she didn’t even flinch when she felt Christen’s soft hands on her.

“It’s been 7 months without her… Everyday it tears me apart and it haunts me,” Tobin mutters and Christen swipes her tears away from her cheeks.

The broken girl was in pieces and Christen wanted to put them all back together and glue them. She knew that Tobin wasn’t going to be an easy puzzle to fix, but she was going to try.

Christen brushed over Tobin’s brow and pushed back the bangs from her forehead, “Tell me what happened.” she said softly and Tobin shivered from the touch.

“The end of junior year, my family came out to help me move my stuff from the house and pack everything up. We had three cars; mine, my parents, and Perry’s. Katie came with my parents and Perry was coming in from Ohio. She moved there when she got married.” Tobin blew out a breath and the cold quickly made her breath visible to the human eye.

“After we had all of my stuff packed and stored away in the cars, we went out to grab some dinner; a late dinner. It was around 8:30 so we made a hustle to a restaurant to eat. After we ate, we were ready to head back home to New Jersey. I had Katie drive my car back home so I could ride with Perry. I had a lot of things to tell her about and I needed to catch her up.” Tobin blew out a breath and Christen softly cupped under her chin.

“Apparently, there was a house party on campus for the end of the year and traffic was insane on the streets. Perry decided to take a back way to avoid the crazy drunks and the parties, so we went through a couple back roads that we were certain that the kids wouldn’t be able to drive while they were drunk. We made it out onto the small highway from the back roads and went onto the bridge.” Tobin swallowed thickly and bit her trembling lip, “That’s when things got fucked up. Everything happened so fast, the car the crash… I was only able to see the flash of headlights of the other car before we hit head on. Next thing I know I was in the water and everything started to become like a movie.”

Christen ran her hands over her cheeks and found one of Tobin’s hands on her lap, grabbing onto her to comfort her.

“Our car swerved off the bridge and broke through the barriers and into a lake. I made it out and was able to swim to the surface. I waited for Perry to follow up but she didn’t show. I started to panic and I went under to find her. She was trapped in the seat belt and it was stuck. Luckily, I managed to break Perry free of the seat and came back up with her unconscious. The car was long gone and it kept sinking further down into the water.” Tobin’s eyes were starting to well up again and she shook violently.

Tobin drew her eyes to connect with Christen’s, sad and torn, “She wasn’t breathing, Christen…” the soccer player cried as she kept talking, “She wasn’t responding, she wasn’t moving. I carried her up onto the highway to find someone to help us. I held her in my arms. I held her lifeless body in my arms and sight still haunts me. I tried to perform CPR I tried to bring her back but nothing was working!” Tobin’s shoulder’s shook with each breath and her throat started to get tighter and tighter.

“You know what the worst part is? Perry was the one I always looked up to… she was my rock and she was my idol. Even worse, she was supposed to go home and celebrate her son’s birthday! How are you supposed to break it to your nephew that his mother is dead on his birthday?!” Tobin pulled on the roots of her hair and growled furiously.

After Tobin came down from the small rage, she made contact with Christen again, “After I called 911, I saw that Devon’s car didn’t run into the barrier, but it was pretty mangled. I didn’t see anyone in the car… I checked to see if he was knocked out or somewhere around, but I found nothing. His door was open and he ran off of the scene. I was able to find some sort of identity in the car. I found his insurance and registration in the glove box.” Tobin seethed and Christen waited patiently for her to finish her story.

“As soon I saw who it was, I knew I had to find him. He’s slept with so many women before, Chris. He’s a liar, Christen. Did he tell you that he transferred from previous colleges?” Tobin demanded and Christen nodded.

Tobin boasted at her, “everything he says is a lie. He didn’t move from fucking Stanford or any other ivy league schools. He’s been here for the past three years. He’s trying to show off and he’s done a pretty damn good job about it by telling the other girls he’s slept with…”

The tanned brunette sighed and gazed at Christen with gloomy eyes, “The cops found him a few yards away from the scene. He passed out in the forest and they said that he was drinking and driving… he was arrested and taken in,”

Christen rubbed the tops of her shoulders to ease the tight muscles and Tobin bows her head to break the eye contact, “He was to have a hearing a few days after. We also filed to sue him. His father managed to coax the judge to make the case non-guilty. How could the judge let a drunk driver go after killing an innocent girl?... We fought to sue those bastards for what they’ve done. His father gave into that one, but we still didn’t get any justice…” Tobin sniffled through her cries and wiped away the tears. “He should have been ejected from college. He shouldn’t still be here. The school board should have fucking let him go! But again, Devon’s father fucking bribed them or something. He must’ve. How else would Devon have gotten out with a clean slate?”

The midfielder ran her hand over her face and exhaled, “I’ve been sleeping around more lately… I’ve been doing more one night stands and hook ups ever since… I’ve also started to go out and drink more than usual which isn’t normal for me. It helps to get rid of the pain and suffering that I’ve been dealing with the past few months. I started to drink more and more that I couldn’t stop. But I knew that I had to get myself together before senior year and I’ve distanced myself from drinking too much. Do you remember when I saw you the first time back in college at the cafe? When I got into a brawl with a guy because I slept with his girlfriend? Yea, I slept with her and he went after me…. I’m such a fucked up person….” Tobin cried out again and covered her face.

Christen figured that Tobin’s talked long enough. She hushed the woman gently and cradled her face in her hands, “Tobin, look at me please.” She searched for the honey brown eyes that made her smile.

But she didn’t smile this time, she was broken to see Tobin distraught and wrecked, “Tobin, I’m going to take you home, okay?” she affirmed and Tobin only gave her a small nod.

Christen pulled the weary girl up to her feet, grabbing hold of her hand and leading her to her car. The house was too packed to try and squeeze through, so Christen opted to go around the house. She stepped next to Tobin’s car and asked for her keys. Tobin fished the keys from her pocket and handed them over to the sober girl.

Tobin sluggishly got inside the car and Christen was already turning on the ignition. The car ride was short and quick to Tobin. She spent the short ride leaning against the window and her eyes trailing over the passing scenery of the campus. The alcohol still incorporated inside of her body. Her mind was fuzzy and her eyes were heavy with stress and sleep.

She doesn’t feel the car stop when Christen arrives at Tobin house. Everything starts to move at a snail's pace once the car stopped. Christen had to haul Tobin’s body out from the car and swing her arm over her shoulders to get her into the house.

“C’mon, Tobs, help me out.” pleading, Tobin was dragging her feet across the pavement. But the most difficult challenge was to get her up the stairs and up the second floor.

Tobin is then dropped onto the soft mattress of her bed. Christen managed to use her strength to tug the groggy woman through the house and to her room, flopping her onto her unmade bed and catching her breath from the flight of stairs.

“Christ, Tobin. Thanks for helping…” Christen panted out and Tobin groaned, rolling over to the side.

Finally getting her breath back, Christen straightened herself, “Goodnight, Tobs. I’ll see you tomorrow.” she started to leave but she heard the brunette croak out at her.

“Don’t go… please?” her brown eyes held a sad girl behind them, distraught and unhappiness in her orbs and Christen wasn’t going to leave the girl alone to wallow in her thoughts.

Christen paced back over to the soccer player and Tobin latched onto her arm, pulling her down softly onto the soft bed next to her.

“I just need someone right now…” Tobin said shyly and Christen nodded at her, already accepting on what she wanted.

Tobin rested against the plush bed and laid Christen down with her. She situated Christen onto her side with slow movements before sliding behind her.

Tobin lifted herself up a bit, “Can I?...” she requested and Christen took Tobin’s arm and wrapped it around herself. Silently answering Tobin’s question and giving what she wanted. Tobin took that as a cue to snuggle right behind her and bury herself up against her.

She smelled amazing. The caramel girl had a faint fragrance that ignited something inside of Tobin. She smelled fresh and natural and Tobin pressed her nose closer to the back of her neck to inhale once more before going into a deep slumber.

For Christen, it took a while to make herself fall asleep. She’s never been this close to Tobin. Even when they were best friends. The tight and close hugs were another thing and sometimes placing their heads in each others laps, but this was way more intimate than Christen expected. Christen would have imagined that this would feel strange and foreign, but she felt so comfortable in Tobin’s arms. Soft and warm nestled up against the soccer player.

This felt so right.

 

* * *

 

Tobin woke up in the same position last night. The sweet tanned woman cuddled up to her front and her arms wound tightly around her to keep her from moving away. Tobin carefully slid her arm out from under the sleeping girl, slow and aware of her movements.

Once she was free, Tobin realized that both of them fell asleep with their clothes on from last night. She didn’t even think about offering Christen some clothes to change in. Then again, she was still coming down from her high state of drunkenness.

Tobin sat up to wake her body, moving very slow to not disturb the girl on the bed, but her head pounded endlessly with strong throbs.

“Shit…” Tobin whispered in pain.

Christen must have felt the slight movement and stirred softly with a small whine. Tobin drifted her eyes over to the waking woman and winced when she woke her up.

Tobin started to slide off the bed until Christen rolled over onto her side to face the brunette, “Tobs, where are you going? What time is it?”

Running her hand through her hair, Tobin blew out a breath, “I’m going to get some water. I’m not quite sure what time it is, but looking out the window, it looks like it’s in the afternoon,”

Christen sat upright, “Afternoon? Tobin! We have practice today!” she shot up from the bed and started to pace around the room, “I should have put an alarm on.”

Tobin stood with her back against the wall, watching the frantic girl pace back and forth in a hurry. She could care less about practice today. She wasn’t in the mood at all and she wasn’t going to drag herself out onto the field.

Christen took deep breaths to calm her nerves down and she looked at the brunette on the far side of the room, “Tobin, we have to go. Why are you just standing there?! Hell, I need my bag and my clothes. Damn it!”

Tobin offered to the caramel girl, “Just borrow some of mine. I don’t mind…”

“Are you sure? I feel bad that I’m taking your stuff.”

Tobin darted into her closet to fish out a clean shirt and workout pants, “Here, see if these will fit.”

She laid out the clothing out on the bed and Christen started to strip down, not caring if Tobin was still in the room or not. Tobin sighed as she saw Christen move hastily, rubbing her face from the exhaustion.

“I also have some extra gear downstairs that you can use,”

Christen got the shirt over her head and straightened the fabric out down her stomach, “aren’t you getting ready? Come on! We have five minutes.”

“I’m not going.” the brunette shot at her and Christen narrowed her eyes at her.

“What? You have to go. Tobin, It’s the second to last practice till gameday.”

Tobin just shrugged at her, not giving a care in the world. “I don’t feel like going, Christen. Just leave it.”

Tobin wandered out of the room and started to descend the staircase. She was well aware of the slim girl following her from behind.

“You can’t just skip practice. This is important,” Christen tried to reason with her but Tobin headed directly to the kitchen.

“But it isn’t mandatory. I don’t feel well, Christen. Please don’t make a big deal out of this…” Tobin pulled a water out of the fridge and started to chug it down while Christen stood baffled by her response.

“Well, how am I supposed to get there then?”

Tobin already had that figured out, “take my car.”

“Tobin-”

The brunette walked over to the lean woman and took her hand in hers. She held out her palm to drop her keys in her hand, “please don’t argue with me, Christen. I hate to argue, especially with you…”

“I don’t want to leave you alone here.” Christen mumbled and Tobin had a small smile lift on her lips from her worry.

Tobin took christen’s other hand in hers, squeezing softly, “I’ll be okay, Chris. I just have a bad hangover and I don’t think that training would help at all.”

Christen slumped in defeat with a huff, “I may be a few hours, because I have a-”

“A test after practice, don’t worry. I remembered. Take all the time you need. No rush.” Tobin finished the last part of Christen’s sentence and the dark haired girl bit down on her lip.

With that, Tobin slunk away into a nearby closet to retrieve a bag, which was surely the extra soccer gear that let Christen borrow.

“I’ll let coach know what you’re feeling under the weather,” Christen assured and Tobin grinned at her.

“Thank you, Chris.”

When Christen started to walk away, Tobin tugged back on her arm.

Christen was speechless when she found herself wrapped in the brunette’s arms, strong and warm. Just like she remembered when they fell asleep together when Tobin spooned her.

Christen instantly wrapped arms around her waist, leaning into her strong body. She was warm, soft and caring. She didn’t want to leave this spot, she loved Tobin’s hugs. Out of all the other hugs that they have shared in the past, this one seemed to mean a lot more. Christen inhaled Tobin’s natural scent before she pulled away. She didn’t want to leave her embrace, she wanted to stay there forever.

But that wasn’t at all appropriate for their relationship. But what were they really?

Tobin smiled at her sweetly before letting the cinnamon tanned girl go, “I’ll see you soon, yea?” Tobin asked with hope and Christen nodded back at her.

“Sooner than you think, Tobs.”

_Sooner than you think_


	10. Digging Your Own Grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - Whataretheoddsofthat  
> Hit me up, guys!

“Good work out here girls! Now get yourselves cleaned up. And remember, our last game of the season is in two days! So be prepared!” Coach Blair announced among the girls as they started to file into the locker room. 

Christen went straight to the bench to start on her cleats. She quickly dug her phone out to check her notifications. Three messages from Devon. One from this morning and two from an hour ago.

After Tobin woke her up in the afternoon, she didn’t bother to check her phone as soon as she woke up. Her head was scrambled from the late start of the day.

_**9:00 am Devon** : Morning, how was the party last night? _

_**1:00 pm Devon** : If you’re at practice right now, I hope you get back to me as soon as you can. _

_**2:40 pm Devon** : I hope to see you soon ,Chris. And good luck on your test later! _

Christen had forgotten all about the man within in the last hours. She was too busy keeping Tobin stable and sober from the party, let alone getting her home in one piece all by herself. Ever since she heard about Devon and Tobin’s sister, everything changed on Christen’s views with Devon. She hadn’t had an uneasy feeling in her stomach until then and now she feels uncertain about being around him.

Christen pushed all those thoughts aside and started to strip down.

She felt another presence on her left and she took a quick glance up, “oh, hey Julie”

She acknowledged the stunning blonde next to her as she took the knots out of her cleats.

“How come you weren’t back home last night?” the woman blurted out without warning and Christen froze

Christen cleared her throat, “I uh, I stayed at someone else’s place.”

“Yea, that ain’t gonna cut it, honey.” Julie egged on and Christen rolled her eyes, because she knows Julie won’t stop until she’s satisfied

Christen took off the cleats where her feet were sweating in and tossed them in the bag that Tobin gave her, “I went over to Tobin’s…”

“What? Christen, how could you sleep over? Last time I checked, you two weren’t on good terms,”

While Christen was taking off her clothes, she continued to explain, “Tobin wasn’t feeling well last night at the party and I drove her home. She wanted me to stay, because she didn’t want to be alone. And Tobin and I are on good terms…. We’ve kinda made up

Julie started to pull her hair out of her messy ponytail to let it flow down, “You guys talked through your problems?”

“It’s a one side of the story,” Christen pointed out.

“You didn’t tell her?” Julie assumed and Christen nodded.

Julie sighed heavily, “You need to tell her soon, Chris. I may not know what it is, but it’s better to get it done and over with instead of letting it eat you from the inside."

Julie patted her on the back before she left to change. Julie was right and Christen hated to admit when she was. She needed to tell Tobin what’s been on her mind before she left last summer. But she didn’t want to put any more weight on Tobin’s shoulders at this point. She’ll have to wait a few days before she speaks with her. She’ll play the waiting game.

Right after taking the test, Christen had to bring Tobin’s car back to her. She’s been gone for a few hours and she feels bad about taking her only vehicle to get her around places. She made sure to take the shortest route back to Tobin’s house to cut down some time.

When she pulled up on the driveway, she went to the front door and turned the handle, which was unfortunately unlocked.

Christen pushed through the door and she found Tobin sprawled out on the couch with the TV on. She almost laughed at that from the way her mouth was hanging open and emitting soft snores.

Christen made her way to Tobin’s side, “Tobin…” She shook her shoulder a bit.

“Tobin wake up, I need you to take me home.” Christen used a little more force to wake the midfielder up.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open and her face scrunched up, “it’s too early. Wake me up tomorrow…” she turned on the couch so her back was facing the cinnamon skinned girl.

“It’s 5:00. Please tell me you didn’t sleep the whole day. 

Tobin sighed and turned back around to meet Christen’s eyes, “I was resting my body, Chris. My body needs it’s sleep”

Christen rolled her eyes, “whatever. Tobin, I need you to drive me home.”

The brunette tilted her head to the side, “why don’t you stay here?”

A tiny smile came on Christen’s lips, “I need to go home and get my work done. And Julie’s been worried sick about me so I think I should go back for a while.”

Tobin sat up straight slowly and started to fiddle with her hands in her lap, “Do you not like hanging out with me?...” Not bothering to look up, Tobin bowed her head and focused on her hands in her lap

Christen was taken back by her question, “What? No, that’s not what I meant. I love to be around you. I just need to do my own things. It’s our senior year and I want to be ahead of the game as much as possible. And with soccer in my life, it’s kinda hard to deal that and school work. 

Tobin kept her head hanging down, avoiding Christen’s eyes as she listened. She felt her chin being lifted up by a warm hand. She found Christen’s soothing green eyes and her heart nearly melted at the sight.

“Tobin, I like hanging out with you. Just because I need to go home doesn’t mean I’ll stop being with you. You should focus on school and soccer as well. You want to be noticed by the national team, right? Then you’ll have to start working harder and harder, okay?”

Tobin nodded back at her and Christen shot her a gentle smile. Christen then bounced up to her feet and Tobin watched her spring up.

“Well? Come on, I need to get back home. And I’m not walking. Soccer took all the feeling out of my legs,” Christen tried to sound perky so Tobin could get herself moving.

Tobin grinned at the boisterous woman and met her stance, “Whatever the lady needs." 

Christen beamed at her while they both walked out of Tobin’s house.

Everything was going well for both of them and they couldn’t be happier

* * *

Christen’s phone buzzed next to her head, startling her from her deep sleep. She groggily turns to her phone and clicks it on. The bright tint of light blinds her sensitive eyes.

_**Devon** : Is everything okay, Chris? _

_Shit, I forgot to text him._

As soon as Tobin drove her back home, she immediately changed from her clothes into something more comfortable. She spent the rest of her evening on catching up with her classes and relaxing in the living room. Julie came back to the house a little after 7 and brought in some chinese take out for her and Christen.

Christen was occupied with her friend and catching up, rather than texting back Devon in that duration. Julie only lasted an hour and a half before she called it a night. Christen wasn’t that far behind her, but she took another hour to work on her classes before hitting the hay. The whole day was exhausting and she couldn’t wait to rest her body. Forgetting all about the unreplied text.

Christen quickly typed back to Devon.

 

_**Christen** : yea, I’m sorry. I’ve been very busy and school and soccer caught up to me and it’s eating me alive. _

She wasn’t totally lying. She has been busy the past few days and she can’t take a break at all from this point on. She needs to use her time wisely on her education and she didn’t need any distractions.

_**Devon:** It’s alright. I understand. Do you want to meet up for breakfast though? I was thinking of hitting up that pancake shack. _

Christen was biting on her lip and she was thinking of all the excuses that she could come up with. Honestly, Devon was the last person she wanted to see. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act after she heard about Tobin’s sister. The rest of their encounters are going to be extremely awkward. In the back of her head, she was still getting over the fact that Devon was the person who took Tobin’s sister’s life. Her body went uneasy as she pondered about seeing him. She hated lying, it didn’t feel right, but seeing Devon right now didn’t seem right either.

_**Christen** : I can’t this time. I’m actually going for a morning run before class. _

It took Devon to reply within seconds

_**Devon** : I’ll come with you _

Christen groaned and rolled her eyes.

_**Christen** : It’s fine. It’s only a short run and I don’t think you’ll want to run with me because I don’t really talk while I run _

_**Devon** : That’s okay. I’ll just keep you company. _

Christen was digging further and further into her own grave as she kept this going.

_**Christen** : Devon, I really don’t want to be around people right now. I just want some time on my own, okay? _

_**Devon** : alright. I get it. Sorry that I just wanted to spend time with you. _

Christen wasn’t sure if she felt satisfaction or just plain rude. She covered herself with the covers and sighed deeply.

_This is going to be one hell of a day._

* * *

Christen sat in her seat in Psychology; setting up her computer and laying out her notes.

When something warm washed over her neck, Christen yelped when a voice startled her right in her ear. She covered her mouth from the small outburst and turned in her seat to find brown eyes full of playfulness. They crinkled when a smile formed on the brunette’s face and Christen’s own face turned deep red from embarrassment

“Got ya’” The midfielder grinned smugly and Christen punched her in the leg 

“Tobin!” she hissed, “You ass! You scared me! And now people are looking at me…” Christen covered her face with her hands to avoid the stares from the rest of the students 

Tobin rubbed the side of her leg, “Okay, first of all, ouch. I need my legs, Chris. And two, scaring you was my plan. And it worked out perfectly.” 

“Well, that wasn’t nice.” Christen turned back around in her desk and Tobin stood next to her, towering over her with her tall lean figure.

Christen glanced back up, “What are you doing, Tobin? Shouldn’t you go to your seat?" 

Tobin shifted on her feet and stuck her hands in her pockets, “I was wondering if I could sit next to you. There’s a desk next to you that’s always empty…”

The brunette rubbed the back of her neck nervously and started to chew on her lip. It took Christen a while to process on what she wanted and Tobin started to stammer out words again, “I mean, I don’t have to you know. I was offering and I thought it would have been nice to sit next to ya and-I don’t know. It was stupid. I’m sorry,”

Christen took hold of Tobin’s hand softly. She always looked so damn cute when she started to because shy and antsy in front of her.

“Tobin,” she chuckled lightly to ease the mood, “of course you can sit next to me”

When the soccer player lifted up her head, she started to smile, but Christen narrowed her eyes at her.

“Unless it’s just you trying to get a better look at my notes,” she teased lightly.

Tobin smirked, “it might be one of the reasons. But you have to know that I suck at paying attention.”

Christen already knew that.

Christen tucked in her legs so Tobin could shuffle to the seat next to her.

Tobin sat down at the desk and only took out one piece of paper and a pencil. Christen scanned over her desk.

“Seriously? That’s the only thing you brought?” Christen inquired and Tobin shrugged.

“What? I’m just gonna get the notes off you anyway,”

Christen scoffed at her, “Is that so? What makes you so sure?”

“Because you’re a good friend and you’re too nice to deny me.”

Christen wanted to correct her, but the professor had shut the lights off and produced the projector for the lesson of today.

Christen was very anttentive in class. For most of it. Half way through the class, Tobin started to draw scribbles on Christen’s note paper and Christen would slap her hand every time, but she would always come back. Tobin had poor abilities to focus, it was useless to try and teach the girl something she didn’t want.

Five minutes later, Tobin started to whisper ridiculous things to Christen and she was hushed numerous times by the caramel girl. But Tobin didn’t stop.

She continued to whisper nonsense things and Christen had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. When Tobin started telling jokes about Kelley, Christen pounded her fist into Tobin’s side. Hard.

A groan came from the girl next to her and she smirked at the result.

The professor turned around and gave Tobin a look, “Is something the matter, miss Heath?”

Tobin winced and spoke through the pain, “No sir.”

“Right, then be quiet would you?”

She nodded back and blew out a strangled breath as she cared to her side and Christen leaned over to Tobin, “Pay attention you jerk.”

Christen winked at the brunette and resumed on the note taking.

Tobin huffed out and lifted up the side of her shirt.

A bruise the size of Christen’s fist was now coloring on her side.

_Great...._

* * *

Tobin stumbled out of the class next to Christen, “I’m serious, Chris! That hurt!” she whined as she held onto her side.

“If you don’t distract me that wouldn’t happen.” Christen hinted and Tobin pouted at her.

“You’re so mean. I thought my joke about Kelley and the nuts was great!” She walked in step with Christen.

Christen shook her head at the woman, “Tobin, she’s gay you moron. Just because we call her a squirrel, doesn’t mean she likes nuts in that term.”

The midfielder objected, “Hey! I tried okay?”

“Next time try harder.” Christen knocked shoulders with Tobin lightly and smiled at her.

Tobin had a small bounce in her step as the two walked down the sidewalk.

Tobin was the one to strike up another conversation, “hey, do you want to be my partner for practice again?”

“Yea. I think that you and I as a pair actually work out. I like how you and I can build off each other on the field. The more the merrier, right?”

Tobin started to talk again, but a deep voice overpowered hers.

“Chris. Hey,”

_Goddamnit…_

Christen forgot that her and Devon always met for lunch. She felt like her heart dropped through her stomach and to the ground.

Swallowing hard, Christen took a quick glance, “Devon…”

“You ready for lunch?” he sounded a bit cheerful in hopes that Christen would feel the same way, but she just wanted to get away from him.

Christen picked at the seam on her pants, “I’m gonna have to pass on lunch, Devon.” she tried to sound confident but it kept fading away.

“We always go for lunch, Chris. Why are you acting so differently?” Devon’s eyes shot over to the woman behind Christen and he glared.

He took a small step closer and Christen froze in her spot. Terrified on what was going to happen next. Tobin’s instincts kicked into gear and she balled her hands into her fists.

Devon spoke lowly, “Chris, you know that I don’t like you hanging around with her.”

Christen backed away from the intimidating man, “I don’t care, Devon. She’s my friend and I’m not going to hang out with people who you choose. It’s my life Devon. Now please leave me alone.”

“Is she telling you things? What has she told you? She’s filling your head with lies, Chris,” Devon brushed past her to meet Tobin face to face and Tobin was ready.

Tobin stood taller, even though he had more inches on him, Tobin could still taunt the man.

“What the hell are you telling her?”

“The truth. Nothing but the truth.” Tobin snapped back at him and Devon literally growled at her.

Towering over the brunette, Devon was seething, “You’re a liar. You only want more people on your side so you can put an innocent man to his knees.”

“Liar? A liar?!” Tobin was at the breaking point and she was furious, “You’re calling me a fucking liar? You lied about moving from ivy league schools, you lied to sleep with women. If anything, you’re the fucking liar here! The only reason you’re still here, is that your high and mighty daddy paid the school board to keep you in so you can finish your damn education. How do you do it? How do you go on with your life knowing that you took someone else’s? Do you find happiness in that? Do you like basking in the death of someone?” Tobin pushed Devon back with force.

“You’re so fucking lucky that I don’t bash your damn face right here off the ground in front of these people! As much as I would love to kill you with my own hands, I have humanity that is still left inside of me after you killed my fucking sister!” Tobin was shouting. Shouting to the point where everyone in the courtyard was staring at the pair.

Christen quickly made her way to the hot angry woman standing toe to toe with Devon, “Tobin, it’s not worth it-”

Tobin completely ignored the intervening girl, “You know what? Fuck it.”

All that was heard was a crack in the air and a body hitting the ground with impact. Tobin swung her arm right across Devon’s head and connected her fist into the side of his face.

Tobin withdrew her hand and held it to her chest, “Ah fuck!” she hissed out from the pain spiking into her hand.

“Tobin!” Christen had to push Tobin back a few feet from Devon’s body. She grabbed Tobin’s face in her hands, “Tobin what the hell?!”

“That did not feel as satisfying as I thought it would. Maybe another punch or kick will do the trick,” Tobin commented, but Christen shook her head.

Christen grabs Tobin’s hand and gives it a quick look over, “It’s already swelling.” she noted and Tobin pulled away from her, “I’m fine Chris. Lets just get out of here.” Tobin grabbed Christen with her non-injured hand and tugged her away from the scene and into the far distance. Leaving Devon recovering from the punch, “You’re going to pay for that, Heath!”

Once Tobin turned into a secluded corner, Christen had to catch her breath from keeping up with her. Tobin leaned back against the brick wall of a building and  tipped her head back to look up into the sky.

Christen looked over at Tobin and she can see the tears dropping from the corners of her eyes. Tobin wasn’t only in pain from the punch, but from the whole scene she just caused in public.

Christen took Tobin’s swelling shaking hand in her own, “Tobin, we need to get you home.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Tobin tried to break free, but Christen’s slim fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Christen dragged her thumb across Tobi’s wrist bone, “Seriously, you need to get this taken care of.”

Tobin yanked her hand away from the girl, like she got burned badly, “I told you I’m fine. I don’t need anything.”

“Tobin-”

The soccer player moved away from the gentle girl, “Stop. I’ll see you at practice, Chris.” she didn’t bother to turn her head to look back as she quickly left the stunned girl.

Christen watched Tobin’s figure walk away from her and she felt small. She felt alone and rejected. Her stomach dropped. She should have went after her, but she couldn’t move from her spot. She was shaken on what happened in the last five minutes. Christen wasn’t sure how to react to Tobin’s own reaction to this situation. She had no words, all she wanted to do is help. But all she’s doing is hurting Tobin more and more. Christen feels like this is all her doing. If she would have just listened to Tobin earlier about Devon then none of this would have happened.

Christen is filled with guilt and she can’t get out of the hole that she’s dug for herself. But, where does she go from here?


	11. Life is A Horror Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. It's the end of the year and I'm getting ready to get the fuck out of school and graduate! Thanks for staying though.
> 
> TUMBLR- Whataretheoddsofthat

Christen arrived at the locker rooms, she could hear the commotion from the outside which meant the girls were already here. 

As soon as she walk through the door, Kelley jumped her, “Chris!!!!!”

“Ah! Jesus, Kelley! You know I hate it when you do that!” Christen pried the clammy girl off of her and proceeded to walk further into the room.

“Did you hear about Devon?” Christen’s breath hitched and she felt herself shrinking away.

Kelley continued, “He got sucker punched by Tobin.”

“Yea, I know. I was there.” Christen deadpanned and Kelley’s mouth hung open.

The freckled girl stuttered, “You what? Wait, how? Aren’t you mad? Aren’t you mad at Tobin? 

Christen was already taking off her shirt, “No. He kinda had it coming,”

Kelley grew more and more confused at this, “What do you mean? You mean that you’re okay with Tobin knocking the shit out of him? I thought you two were dating," 

That was the thing. Christen wasn’t really sure what they were. It was possible in the future that they might have become more, but clearly life had different plans for her.

“I don’t know what we were, but we certainly weren’t dating. And there’s no way I’m dating him now.” Christen put on her extra shirt

Just when things were getting juicy, Tobin appeared behind Christen and Kelley cleared her throat. Christen caught her awkwardness and she followed Kelley’s eyes. She had to turn herself fully around and she nearly screamed when she was met face to face with the lean brunette. But she was startled and surprised.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Tobin apologized and Christen kept quiet.

 Tobin shifted on her feet, “Christen can I talk to you? Privately?”

Christen gave Kelley a once over behind her and Kelley smiled at her reassuringly, “I’ll see you out on the field, Chris.”

Christen turned back to the soccer player, “Alright, go ahead.”

Again, Tobin felt uneasy, she kept lowering her eyes to the ground, “do you mind if we step outside? I kinda want to do this with just us..'

“Sure, yea of course,” Christen followed Tobin out of the locker room and into the small tunnel

Once they were both outside, Tobin took in a deep breath before speaking, “Chris, I wanna apologize on what happened out in the courtyard… and the way I acted to you,” her voice was small but she was sincere.

“Tobin, it’s okay. Thank you for apologizing to me. I know you had your reasons, but that doesn’t mean that you should have hit him.”

Tobin was ready to defend herself, but Christen wasn’t finished, “But I’ll let it slide because you needed that. Devon had it coming to him. You also need to be more careful, okay?”

Tobin shuffles her feet in place, “I know, I'm just really sorry and I regret acting the way I did to you. I felt like an asshole after I left.”

“Well, I won't deny that. You were an asshole…” Tobin winced at those words and Christen was quick to speak up, “but I forgive you and you can't act without thinking. You need to be careful, okay?”

The lean girl smiled weakly and Christen grabbed her swollen hand softly, “How is it?”

“It’s alright, Chris. I put some ice on it when I got home. But I don’t think it helped a lot.” Tobin let Christen look over her hand and Christen frowned 

“How long did you keep ice on it?”

Tobin scoffed, “What are you, my mom?” she teased at her and Christen jabbed her finger into her side.

“Aye! Alright, 15 minutes,”

“15 and it’s still swelling, Tobs. I don’t know if you should even practice today,” Christen was gentle with her, and Tobin had to smile at that.

Tobin placed her hands on top of Christen’s shoulders, “Chris, you’re such a mama bear. I can’t miss practice either. Tomorrow is our gameday and the national coach has scouts to recruit players. So I have to be at my best.”

“I’m only looking out for you,”

Tobin crushed Christen into a hug, “I know you are. You’re an amazing friend for doing so, but you got to know that I’m an adult and I can take care of myself too.”

Christen put her arms around Tobin’s neck and kept her close, not wanting to break their embrace. She smelled of faint cologne and nature. Probably from being outside too much, but that didn’t bother Tobin or her. She loved to be wrapped up in Tobin’s warm arms. They gave her comfort when she sought for a hug and Tobin delivered thoroughly.

Tobin retracted herself, “are you… are you still willing to be my partner?” she asked meekly and Christen grinned.

“Yea, why wouldn’t I?”

Tobin looked down at the ground and spoke quietly, “I didn't know if you’d still want to be my partner after what I did.”

“Don’t be silly, Tobs. I’m your partner and that’s that. Unless you don’t want to be mine” Christen suggested and Tobin shot her eyes back up at Christen 

“No, definitely not. I like being your partner. We flow well together and I don’t want to ruin my chemistry with anyone else,” Tobin was frantic from Christen’s accusation and she laughed at the panicking girl.

“Good, now let’s go practice, middy!” Christen bounded into the locker room and Tobin was tailing right behind her like a dog following it’s owner.

 “Let’s see what you got, striker!”

* * *

“Chris, you missed me!” Tobin shouted at her when Christen shot the ball right past her and she laughed.

“Stop moving!” Christen yelled back at her and Tobin kept bouncing around, which made it extremely hard to concentrate her aiming and her passes.

Coach had the girls pair up again and do a hard core work up, which later then the coach had put them through into slow paced drills to cool them off and Tobin and Christen decided to pass with each other to let their body cool down before the big game tomorrow. The two worked perfectly with each other; the whole team could see and even the coach. They had perfect crosses and passes to each other and they communicated very well on the field. Tobin's hand didn't seem to phase her at all, like nothing even happened to it and Tobin was just fine about it.

Tobin read Christen well when she was running down the field for a cross and Tobin kept delivering balls directly at her feet each time with no problems.

Christen managed to time her runs every time she had the chance and she gave Tobin a look that would tell her that she was ready and the execution was beautiful in the end.

Christen passed the ball back to Tobin when she promised she wouldn’t move anymore. It was supposed to be a relaxing end of the day workout session and Tobin was making it a struggle. 

“Hey, Chris would you want to come over tonight and relax our muscles before tomorrow? I was thinking about watching a movie or something. You know, lay back and enjoy the night before we kill our bodies tomorrow?” Tobin juggled with the ball for a while before sending it back to the striker.

Christen rolled it back with her foot and then knocked it over to her, “I don’t see why not. What kind of movie were you thinking?”

“Something scary.” Tobin replied and when she passes the ball back to the striker, the girl lets the ball hit her foot without moving.

“Scary? Tobin, you know I hate scary movies,”

Tobin smiles at her, “come on, Chris. You only hate them because your sisters always scared you right after you watched them. You're a grown woman now. You can handle a little horror show.”

“I can't believe that you remember that when I told you, and they still scare me! It's not funny! Especially when they convinced me that there was a demon living in our attic. They forced me into the attic to kill it and it ended up having Channing scaring the shit outta me,” Christen full on pouted and she crossed her arms over her chest.

The gesture made Tobin smile even more from the adorableness in front of her, “just watch it with me, I'll even let you pick it. If you don't like the movie afterwards, then I'll buy you a puppy,”

Christen rolled her eyes, “Tobin, you know that UNC doesn't allow pets in their houses. And you hate dogs!”

“I never said I hate them. I just find them as grown hairy beasts that shed nonstop and destroy your personal belongings. But pleeeeease?” The brunette grew her eyes wide and stuck her bottom lip out, pleading for Christen to give in 

She hated when Tobin did this. Asking Christen to do something that she completely hates and then puts on her puppy face. And for some reason, Christen always says yes to her. 

It's her big beautiful brown eyes that strike at Christen’s heart and she would hate to see them weep when she denies her. Her soft innocent face nearly brings Christen to her knees and she hates how Tobin can win her over.

“Fine. But we're keeping the lights on,” Christen kicks the ball rather forcefully back at Tobin and Tobin fist pumps into the air in the small victory.

“Stop that, you're making yourself look stupid,” Christen shot at her and Tobin stuck her tongue out as she went back to passing the ball.

“Well there goes my self-esteem.” Tobin frowns and Christen grins at her.

Tobin and Christen finish practice by running two laps around the field before heading into the locker room; hanging off each other while they walk with the team.

“Want me to give you a ride to my house?” Tobin said while changing her clothes.

Christen changed from her sports bra to her laced one quickly before responding, “Sure, but we need to stop at my place so I can drop off these things, okay?” 

Tobin threw on a snapback after she got her shirt on, “awesome, now hurry up slowpoke!” she pushed on Christen’s shoulder as she took off her cleat on one foot, losing balance slightly. 

Christen shoved her back softly, “Don’t rush me, Tobs. that’s rude.” She scowled at Tobin, but the brunette smiled at her widely, innocently and Christen’s heart swelled.

Christen finally finished changing, swinging her bag over her shoulder and giving Tobin the signal to leave the locker room. Tobin almost died from how long Christen took to get ready, but it was only 20 minutes that has passed and Christen knew she was exaggerating, which wasn’t new to her.

Tobin’s car was parked right on the curb from the field and Christen threw her gear into the back seat of her car before hopping in.

Tobin made a quick stop to Christen’s place so she could drop her stuff off. When Christen got back in the car with Tobin she had a small travel mug in her hand and Tobin drew her brows together, “what’s that?”

“I poured myself some tea. I can’t go a day without it, it’s so good” Christen sipped slowly on her brewed tea and Tobin smiled slightly 

Tobin was already on the road and on the way to her house, “I shouldn’t be surprised about that.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Christen questioned.

 “I’ve known you for a while now and I should already know that you can’t your life without having coffee or tea in your hands. Same thing about soccer and school, you put so much time into it and you’re very determined and passionate about them. It suits you,” Tobin’s eyes are on the road in front of her and Christen is already blushing furiously in her seat.

Tobin doesn’t pay a glance at Christen, “You also told me once that you and your grandma bonded over tea. She even brought you tea from Japan that you still have yet to drink because it’s so rare and expensive. Tea has become very important to you because your grandma had such an impact with it and she means the world to you. Which is why you drink tea most of the time. It reminds you of her.”  

She said it so casually. Christen stopped in the middle of taking a sip and she was so shocked that she remembered something that she told a long time ago. 

“You still remember….” Christen muttered

Tobin parked the car as they arrived at her house, “Of course I do. I’d be crazy not too."

A small silence washed over them in the car for a few seconds. Tobin perked up from the awkwardness and got out from her car, “come on, let’s go watch that horror movie. 

With reluctance, Christen followed Tobin no matter how much she hated horror movies, “I hate you so much for this,” Christen mentioned as she stepped into the warm house and Tobin chuckled.

“You’re safe, Chris. You’re with me. No monsters or demons are going come after you. I’ll fight them off,” Tobin goes into a fighting stance with her fists held up and Christen just rolls her eyes.

“You’ll be dead within the first hit, Tobs. Get get too cocky,” Christen hung her jacket up on the hook and toed her shoes off, “I’m tough, Chris! I can dodge and stuff.” Tobin sulks and walks up the steps.

A small smile formed on Christen’s lips, “and stuff... “ she skipped up the steps to catch up with the brunette and into her room.

Christen’s eyes went to Tobin, who was already turning on her tv on her small stand in the room, “Alright, pick your poison, Chris.” She went down the list of the saved movies that she purchased and handed the remote to Christen as she laid back on the bed.

“God damn it, they’re all scary! I don’t wanna!” Christen pouted as she kept scrolling through the movies.

Tobin rested back on her mattress while Christen finally picked between two movies, The Gallows and Sinister.

Christen shuffled onto the bed next to Tobin and the midfielder sighed, “Really? The Gallows? That’s such a stupid movie. Pick Sinister,” she did Christen’s job for her by pressing play and Christen huddled under the blankets as the title rolled on.

_This was going to be interesting_

During the whole movie, Christen flinched, jumped and let out little screams and yelps when something spooked her or jumped on the screen. She would hide half of her face under the blanket, peeking through to see the screen as she hid. Tobin laid next to her so relaxed while the movie played. She snickered each time when Christen got scared and she found it so cute that her eyes were mostly focused on her.Christen was wedged right up against Tobin’s side, avoiding Tobin’s swelling hand, curled into a ball. She radiated so much warmth and Tobin didn’t know what to do with her hand that was under her. She didn’t want to move it and hurt herself and she didn’t want to make Christen move either. So Tobin slowly and carefully rested her hand around Christens and rubbed her shoulder through the movie and Christen did not oppose to the action. Christen liked it actually. She felt so great to cuddle with and she just wanted to burrow herself deeper into her side, but she didn’t want to overstep anything 

But she didn’t need to burrow herself, Tobin pulled Christen tighter and let out a deep content sigh. She could tell that Tobin was enjoying also.

Christen started to wiggle to get more comfortable and Tobin tensed up, retracting her hand quickly, “Sorry, I uhh… I didn’t mean too-” Tobin wasn’t sure if Christen felt comfortable like her, she feels like she crossed the line by holding her close to her, But Christen shook her head

“It’s fine… I kinda liked it…” Christen said shyly.

Tobin gave her a curious look, “Are you okay with it?”

With the movie still playing, both of the girls were too distracted with each other, “I don’t mind. It felt nice. Is your hand okay? I didn’t hurt it did I?....” Christen glanced down for a moment, “I mean we’ve kinda done this before when we were friends. Why would it be so different now?..."

Tobin shifted so she was able to face Christen better, “There’s been so much that’s happened between us. I wasn’t sure if this was going to feel weird or not. I’m just still shaken on what happened with you and my family. I’m surprised that you haven’t given up on me and left me stranded.” she looked away from Christen’s warm gentle eyes 

“Tobin…” Christen sat up, grabbing onto her hand gentle, “Everything that’s happened between us is in the past, it’s going to still be in our heads, but we need to move on. You were my best friend, Tobin. You still are and we’re building ourselves up from the bottom to get stronger. I’m sorry how I treated you when I saw you back, it wasn’t right of me to lash out on you. I didn’t know you were going through a hard time and it was selfish of me to only think of myself at that point.”

“When I talked to you at the party…. You said that you needed somebody. You needed someone when you most needed it. What happened? Were you hurt? Who hurt you?” Tobin sputtered out and Christen chewed on her lower lip and shrunk in the blanket.

Christen picked at her nails and took a deep breath, “I… it… I don’t…” She tried to find the words but Tobin stopped her

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too. Don’t say it if you’re not ready,” Tobin rubbed Christen’s back softly.

 The caramel girl shakes her head, “No, I need too. I have too. I haven’t told anyone about this. Not even Julie.” 

Tobin wasn’t sure how she going to take this. Was she going to say she killed someone? Was she hurt? Who was that person then? If Tobin got her hands on that person she swears to god... 

“I just don’t know how to put it.” she was shaking, even from the blankets wrapped around her, she was shivering from the jitters inside of her.

Tobin’s hand pulled her against her and hushed her, “Chris, whatever is on your mind, just say it…”

_I can do this._

Christen was ready. She’s waited long enough.

“I… I like girls… and guys….” Christen whispered


	12. Life Has a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry for the very long wait. long story short-- I was dealing with graduating and getting the year over with. Then a few days later, I got into a car accident; which was not my fault. then I had to deal with family coming over for the weekend to celebrate and come Monday, i got a fever and I was a fucking mess. So yea, I'm still alive and moving, and I'm glad I'm still here. Thanks for staying, guys. Here's the next part!
> 
> TUMBLR- Whatretheoddsofthat

“I… I like girls… and guys…” 

Tobin placed her hand on her thigh, “I don't know…. I mean I do know, but I don't know what to do with…. that.” Christen shuddered

“When did this occur to you?” 

Christen felt ashamed of herself, but she shouldn’t. She couldn’t get herself to look at Tobin in the eyes, “I went home in the summer and my sisters dragged me out a few nights later to catch up. We ended up in this bar and Channing was ordering shots. They kept on coming. I don’t remember much that night, but this girl…. I met her at the bar. She introduced herself to me and then we just hit it off from there. It was so carefree and we were so comfortable with each other.”

“She bought me a drink and I gladly accepted it. Then she started to get handsy with me…. And I allowed it. I don’t know why I was so attracted to her and I wasn’t sure what was happening to me. I just let it happen. I thought she was being a little too friendly, but she dragged me into the bathroom and just started kissing me.” tears started to drop from her eyes and her voice started to shake.

Tobin acted quickly and swiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs, “Christen…. Did she… you know…”

“No, no. It wasn’t like that at all. After all I didn’t stop her. I was in on it too. I kissed her all too willingly. I didn’t want to stop. I was drunk and careless about myself and how I was acting that nothing mattered at the time.”

Tobin released a breath of relief and Christen wiped her eyes, “But I wasn’t sure about what I was doing so I stopped myself. I was scared and I didn’t know what to do if it kept going. So I just left.”

“I was so ashamed of myself for letting things go too far. I didn’t even know that I was attracted to girls… Something about her and that night really hit me and it’s like I had no control over myself.” Christen sighed deeply before continuing, “There was another girl when I went to overseas. She was so nice and beautiful. But everything felt so right when I was with her. I could care less about what I thought about it and I let my problems go.”

Tobin had Christen under her arm safely. The midfielder also felt a hint of jealousy rise inside of her. Just the thought and images of Christen being with another girl riles Tobin up. But she has no right to be jealous, she was her friend and she had to be supportive. But was she her friend? What was this that they had?

“I guess you could’ve called us a thing back then. We ‘dated’ supposedly while I was over there. We hung out with each other and got to know one another over the duration. I never felt so comfortable with a girl like in my life. Like everything in my life was making sense. Yet, I knew that I had to leave and come back here. While I was over there, I forgot all about school and soccer. I was able to be myself truly, but when I’m here… I feel like I’m forced to be something I’m not. I’ve never done anything else with a girl than just make out... I’ve dated guys before… they weren’t all bad, but each guy I dated, something felt wrong in each relationship and I didn’t know what it was…”

_ But what was Devon? _

“I still like guys… but I feel like I’m more into girls than I am to guys, honestly.” the cinnamon skinned girl rubbed her arms and kept her head bowed.

Tobin couldn’t keep the question in, it was killing her to know the answer, “what about Devon? Was he like a cover up or something?”

“I-I don’t know. I guess. I think I just needed something to distract me from everything. I just don’t know anymore. I feel so unsure about myself and that my life has been so confusing and I don’t know where to go on from there and-” She started to sputter out things at rapid pace and Tobin pulled her close into a hug.

Tobin wrapped her arms tightly around the striker, “Chris, Chris… it’s okay. Don’t get yourself worked up alright? I know that it’s hard to accept and it’s difficult to come accustom with it. Am I the only one who knows?”

Christen nodded and rested her head on her chest, “Not even my parents know. I don’t know how they’ll take it… Which is why I wanted to talk to you about…. This”

“So you’re bi?” Tobin inquired

“I think so…”

Christen nuzzled herself closer into the midfielder. She always smells so good and she’s so warm. It makes her want to stay like this forever.

Tobin gently massaged her back, “well, I guess the only thing I can say is to not let your fears get in the way. It’s scary and a big change, but you’ll have to get used to it somehow and by doing that, you need to live your life like you normally would. Your aspects and views will change, but that shouldn’t stop you from living. It’s not the end of the world. Think of it as a new chapter in life. Embrace on who you are. God made you for who you are and he created you to live life to the fullest with meaning.”

Christen felt her worries fade when Tobin started talking. She knew Tobin was the right person to go to with this. She gives the best advice; aside from her grandmother.

“When I told my parents that I was gay, they weren’t exactly surprised. They had a hunch about it, because back in elementary and high school, I would always hang out with boys and play sports with them instead of having sleep overs with girls. I couldn’t stand with makeup and fashion stuff. It never made sense to me so I went the easy way and went on adventures that girls would never do. Not to mention how they gossip and talk about boys all the time. I didn’t fit in with them. My choice of fashion was very different from the typical girl. And I didn’t care one bit about what other people thought. God loves me for who I am and he loves everyone for they are. I was born this way and I don’t care what other people say otherwise.”

Christen was mindlessly drawing circles on her own leg while she listened to the brunette. Still listening intently.

Tobin sighed softly, “I’ve come to accept who I really am. It was rough, but eventually I started to go with the flow that God created. I’m proud of who I am. You should be too, Christen. You’re so smart, talented, and genuine. You’re gorgeous, too Christen. Can’t forget about that. Shit, Chris, You’re a straight A person in everything. I even get jealous on how much time you put in school work. You get perfect scores on tests. I’m so envious of you.” Tobin chuckled slightly, “you shouldn’t let these thoughts trouble you. You’re perfect the way you are. And for anyone who has you as a girlfriend will be very lucky to have such a brilliant beautiful woman like you. I know you’ll make them happy. Be appreciative on who you are. It may take time, but go slow, okay? God has a plan for everything”

The heart in Christen’s chest swelled. Emotions overtaking her and the feelings struck her in the heart. Tobin was the only person, the closest person, who she ever told about this. She was the first person to know everything. She was trustworthy, reliable and Christen hates herself for ever saying that she wasn’t. Christen knows that Tobin cares for her. She’ll look after her no matter what and she feels the exact same way with her. Maybe a little bit more…

Christen slowly shifted herself to face Tobin. Their faces inches away from each other, both of their eyes scanning each others faces for any sign of emotion.

Something deep pooled in Christen’s stomach, this moment felt special. Her heart strings tugged tightly and it erupted with overwhelming feelings that were uncontrollable. What was this that Christen was feeling right now? Her feelings about Tobin have been hiding the whole time. What was this supposed to mean? Was Tobin's feelings about her just coming through

Tobin drifted her eyes to Christen’s lips. This wasn’t right. What she was feeling wasn’t right at all. She did find Christen attractive, but she was friends with her and nothing more. But there was always something about her that kept Tobin coming after her. She’s never felt this way about Christen. Tobin has always felt a mutual relationship; best friends. With Christen giving her a glossy look with her piercing grey eyes, it did something to Tobin. She’s always admired Christen’s stunning eyes. They were so striking to her and she couldn’t look away from them.

Something was turning her feelings into something more, twisting them to want the girl in front of her. She was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous and Tobin wasn’t going to deny that, but this was her friend. They just recently got back to talking each other and she doesn’t want to jeopardize that at all. 

If Tobin leaned forward, just barely, she would press her lips against Christen’s soft ones. They looked so soft and warm, plush and pink, but Tobin cleared her mind quickly from those thoughts. Was it worth it? Would she dare to change their relationship?

Christen swallowed hard and found Tobin’s brown eyes, “Tobs… you’re staring…” she pointed out and Tobin breathed raggedly.

“Sorry.” Tobin cleared her throat and distances herself from the slender girl.she turned her focus back to the movie, which was already more than halfway over. 

Tobin just created a very awkward moment between them and her face started to heat up. She tried to calm herself inching herself away and fumbling with the tv remote. 

She couldn't really do much since the movie ended during their conversation, but Tobin was antsy around the girl in her bed, who she almost kissed. 

“I uh… I guess that's the movie….” Tobin confirmed with hesitance and Christen was on it when she noticed her stuttering. 

It was late in the evening, and since fall is coming around, the sun has started to set earlier than it has before, making it feel like the day is shortened by a few hours. It was only 8:30 and the light was fading from the window. Tobin was wringing her hands in her lap as she pondered. 

After a few more seconds of awkwardness, Tobin offered up, “do you need a ride or anything? Back to your house?”

It was Christen’s turn fumble with words. She didn't know how she was going to deal with going home after watching a scary movie. She would never be able to sleep through countless nights from the terrors that appeared on the big screen. She can't handle that for more than ten minutes. 

Christen was biting her lip softly, “would you mind if… like, if I just stay here for the night? Julie is staying at her boyfriends and I don't think I can sleep in a dark house alone.” She asked meekly and Tobin didn't even have a chance to answer before christen started to go off again. 

“Nevermind, it's okay. You don't have too. I just don't like being alone after watching something scary. It's childish I know, I'm sorry I asked. I'll just call an uber and-” again, Tobin caught the girl rambling and she cracked a small smile. 

Tobin wrapped her arm around her again and squeezed her gently, “Chris, you can stay. You don't have to ask. Especially after watching the movie.” She lightened Christen’s mood with a reassuring attitude and Christen felt relief wash over her. 

“You can sleep in my bed and I'll crash on the couch or something.” Tobin offered and Christen just bobbed her head. 

It wasn't that long after when Tobin got up from her bed, leaving Christen saddened from the loss of her. 

The brunette stretched her arms up to the ceiling, “I'm going to shower. Go ahead and make yourself at home. If you want you can shower too,” 

The striker just bundled herself back into the blankets and Tobin took that as a sign to get on with her shower.

It took Tobin all of 15 minutes to finish with her shower. Christen sat on the bed switching through the tv channels to find something happy to cover up the lingering spooks from the horror movie. 

When Tobin stepped out into the room, her hair was damp and running down her shoulder. Natural curls took over in waves and Christen thought she looked amazing. Her face was still glowing from the shower and Tobin’s shampoo invaded the small room. 

Christen shifted on the bed and Tobin padded in her bare feet next to her to fetch some clothes, “I have fresh clothes for you. I figured that you’d want to sleep in something more comfortable…” rubbing the back of her neck, Tobin placed a pair of joggers and a new shirt on the bed for the caramel girl.

The raven haired girl smiled, “Thank you Tobin.” she tried to look for Tobin’s eyes, but the brown eyes are only traced on the floor.

The midfielder swayed, “yea, no problem, Chris…. I’ll see you in the morning then.” as Tobin was about to walk out, Christen called out softly to her.

“Wait… Tobs…” Christen squeaked out and Tobin spun around to see the small girl in her bed.

Cocking her head to the side, “What’s up, Chris?”

She couldn’t find the beautiful grey eyes, they were drawn down onto her lap as she thought about what she was going to ask next.

Getting the courage to finally speak, Christen didn’t lift her head up, “Could you please stay in the room?... I-I don’t like being alone after watching a scary movie.” Tobin had to smile at her request. She wasn’t going to tell her no, she couldn’t find the urge to anyway. She was too adorable to say otherwise.

Tobin bit  the inside of her cheek before answering, “sure, just let me turn off the lights and make sure the doors are locked, okay? I’ll be back.” 

Christen nodded her head at her and tucked herself into the blankets. They smelled strongly of the midfielder; sweet, addicting, and pure. And a hint of mint.

She heard the soft pads on the floor from the brunette approaching the bedroom, the light in the hallway was flicked off and Tobin’s lean body appeared in the doorway. The woman was silent as Tobin came over to the side of the bed.

Christen felt the bed dip from the soccer player’s weight, sliding her legs under the covers to match Christen. Tobin accidentally brushed her legs against Christen’s and her skin was ice cold. 

“Chris, you’re freezing.” Tobin acknowledged.

Christen just bundled herself even further into the blankets, trying to draw the attention away, “I’m okay.”

Tobin wasn’t going to deal with Christen’s stubbornness at this hour, “You’re like a Popsicle. Here,” Tobin went to get out of the bed, “I’ll turn the AC off,”

Christen caught onto her arm, holding her back from leaving the bed, “don’t. You don’t have to.”

“But you’re cold and I don’t want you to have trouble sleeping because of that.” even though she wanted to get up, Tobin casually slipped back into her side of the bed.

Again, Christen chewed on her lower lip while she sought for Tobin’s eyes, “you could just hold me… or something…” she suggested in a small voice that was barely above a whisper.

The brunette rubbed her hand over the back of her neck, “You sure? I don’t want you uncomfortable in any way.” Tobin leisurely got closer to the caramel girl as she spoke and Christen’s eyes held a soft warm look to let her know that she was sure about this

Tobin didn’t say anything else as she wiggled over to Christen. “Like this,” Tobin instructed the girl onto her side, holding onto her waist as she slide against her backside, “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable okay?” Tobin whispered softly into the back of her head.

Christen was anything but uncomfortable. This felt so normal and perfect. She thought at first that this was to be strange, but she had no complaints at all.

With Tobin’s warm body pressed up into her back and her arms wound around her waist to her stomach, Christen couldn’t imagine another place to be than right here in the strong midfielders arms; in her house and in her bed. Maybe this was a sign that their relationship was to be something more. Christen feels the electricity whenever she’s around Tobin, and she’s pretty sure that Tobin feels the same way.

Tobin relished the soft woman in front of her. Her hand is tucked around her waist and splayed across her stomach. She nuzzled into the back of the girl’s neck to breathe her in; tropical and fresh. Most likely the shampoo she uses, and it’s rather addicting. She wouldn’t dare leave this spot by any circumstances.

Within a few short minutes, Tobin’s breathing had turned into small snores behind Christen. Wisping soft breaths in Christen’s head. That whole night, Christen just couldn’t believe where she was…..


	13. Push It To The Limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Whataretheoddsofthat

Christen was the first to wake up the next morning. With a small smile, she remembered where she was and how she fell asleep. Christen stretched her arms above her head, but as she moved, the arm around her tightened slightly in protest. The raven haired girl wanted to look back at the sleeping soccer player, but her arm was preventing to do so.

Soft breaths hit the side of Christen’s neck. As much as Christen wanted to stay in bed with the warm girl, she needed to get ready for today. Today was gameday.

Nudging the girl wrapped around her, Christen tried to wake her, “Tobin… Tobs…” 

The woman only grunted in response to her, just to bury her face closer into the back of her neck. So Christen pressed harder, “You need to wake up.” she elbowed Tobin in the stomach gently to wake her from her slumber.

“I didn’t put the chicken in the basket…” Tobin mumbled out and Christen made a very confused and amused face at the girl.

Christen would love to lay in bed and listen to the brunette talk in her sleep, but they both needed to get up and get started with their day 

Chuckling, Christen unwound Tobin’s arms from her body, “Gotta get up, it’s gameday.”

At those words, Tobin’s eyes fluttered open to Christen’s gorgeous sleepy face. She smiled weakly as she adjusted to the morning atmosphere, “hmm, stop staring, creep.” Tobin lifted her arms above her head on the pillow to stretch her body, letting out a big yawn.

“I wasn’t staring! I was trying to get your lazy butt up so we can head to campus.”

Glancing at her clock on the table next to her, Tobin closed her eyes again and laid on her back, “Classes don’t start until 8:00, Chris. Just sleep in for a little bit, it won’t hurt nobody…”

Christen huffed out, “It’ll hurt your academics.”

Another sigh came from the brunette’s lips “Chris…. I’ll ever understand your ways. ” Tobin rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

“I just don’t want to be late. Especially you,” Christen moved off the bed.

“Two hours before classes start and you’re saying you don’t want to be late?!” Tobin laughed lazily and her body started to wake up.

Christen dragged her body to her feet, “I also need to go home and grab my stuff.”

A whine sounded from the bed, “Couldn’t you have just waited another hour? Your house is literally 3 blocks away.”

Christen couldn’t argue with that. But she was an early bird from the start. She loves to wake up with the sun and the sound of the birds singing outside. She doesn’t know why, but she really loves to start her day bright and early with a great start by brewing some coffee and planning out her day. Some people call her crazy, but Christen enjoys every little bit of the morning.

Turning her attention to the girl in the bed, Tobin gradually started to sit up, “alright, lemme get ready and I’ll drive you over to your house.”

Tobin was repeatedly bugged over and over to pick up the pace. Christen was starting to get squirmy from the snails speed of Tobin in the morning. She couldn’t blame her honestly. She knew Tobin wasn’t a chippy person in the morning. She was sluggish, lazy and unresponsive to people who she encounters in the morning. 

Tobin took 15 minutes just to use the bathroom, brush her teeth and comb her hair. She was then dragged forcefully out of her house and to her car by the eager striker. She barely managed to swipe the keys off the counter and slip her sandals on before she was swept away.

“Hey! Speedy! Relax.” Tobin was lead outside and down the steps of her house, into the driveway of her jeep. Christen was tugging on Tobin’s hand behind her, clearly taking the lead.

Tobin nearly tripped over her own feet from how fast Christen was pulling. She was finally able to stop her by grabbing Christen’s shoulders and pinning her against the side of her car, “Christen? Take a  _ big  _ deep breath okay?” she grabbed hold of her hands, rubbing over the backs of them.

Christen followed her instructions and took in a large breath in her lungs, then letting it escape along with the stress building up inside of her.

Tobin’s eyes searched for Christen’s for any sort of sign, “you're going to be on time. I promise. Don’t make everything hectic.”

The calming tone in Tobin’s voice washed over Christen and it gave her a big relief from just hearing her “okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m just all scattered. It’s gameday and it’s really big for us and it’s the last game of the season, our last game ever!” 

“It’s not our last game. This isn’t our final game in our whole life. Scouts are coming from all around the world to find some new players and I know that one of them will sign with you.” Tobin tried to soothe Christen by massaging the tops of her shoulders and she can feel all the stress evaporate from her body.

Christen sighed and nodded her head, “You’re right. I get so worked up over things like this. I guess I’m scared that I’ll never play soccer again.”

She quickly felt arms wrap around her softly, giving her a squeeze and pressing her close to the brunette’s front, “You will, Chris. I swear that you will play in the future.”

Before she knew it, Christen raised her arms up and around Tobin’s neck, embracing the closure from her, enjoying how close they were and that she could take in her scent. She put her chin on top of Tobin’s shoulder and they both stood out in Tobin’s driveway, next to her car early in the morning, and Christen had no problem that the wind was starting to form goosebumps on her arms. She was perfectly content with Tobin’s arms around her, keeping her warm and shielding her from getting colder from the chill morning. But just when she was just getting comfy, Tobin started to pull away.

_ No… come back… _

Tobin looked at her with a goofy grin and nudged her arm, “ready to go, slick? Let’s kick today’s ass.”

Tobin jumped at the end of her sentence and bounced away to the drivers seat, leaving a big grin on Christen’s face.

_ She’s something else… _

* * *

Tobin was able to get Christen to her classes with only 10 minutes to spare. Christen quickly made her way into the room with her bag slung over her shoulder and her mind determined to just make it through the classes she had. Especially the first one, Business. That one was the longest, the most drawn out lecture she’s ever had to sit through. With no friends to talk too, no one to even try to befriend because every one of them were either too tired or they had their own little friend group. But her morning classes of isolation was no more when Christen’s phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Tobin: My teacher is so hot 1 attachment**

Tobin had sent Christen a laughing emoji with an attachment of her  _ hot  _ teacher. Clearly Tobin was making fun of her teacher from the poorly taken picture zoomed up close to her face at a bad angle. But she managed to get the teacher making an incredibly hilarious face in the shot and Christen had to bite her bottom lip to stifle her giggle.

**Christen: Yes! Total bae! Haha**

Christen quickly typed her response so she didn’t get a chance to be caught by her own teacher in front of the classroom.

It didn’t take long for Tobin to shoot back another text.

**Tobin: I’m really bored right now. We’re taking tests and I finished early. I had nothing else better to do.**

**Christen: I feel. I’m totally bored too. Mr. Rougex is lecturing us again. Ugh. Save me before I kill myself!**

In between the texts, Christen kept an eye on her teacher, glancing back and forth from her phone screen.

**Tobin: Please don’t kill yourself! I won’t have anyone to be my partner at practice. Plus, you make me look good too**

**Christen: Is that all I am to you? Just a practice partner? Ouch, Tobs. I’m really hurt.**

**Tobin: Awe, I’m just kidding, You’re more than just a partner. You’re my friend, Chris. I don’t know what I’d do without you.**

Christen was stumped at Tobin’s new text.  _ What would she do without me? _

That statement could mean so many things. This would be no problem if this were someone else she was talking too, but Tobin… she is a completely different story. 

With her fingers still hovering over the keyboard, she saw a little bubble with three dots representing Tobin working on another text.

**Tobin: Are you ready for tonight? I honestly can’t sit still!**

**Christen: I’m a little nervous, but yea, I’m ready :)**

Still wary about her teacher talking, she quickly hid the phone under the desk out of his eyes before a text came through.

  **Tobin: Don’t be nervous. You’re going to do great!**

  **Christen: How do you know? Are you psychic?**

**Tobin: I know because there is a very talented and beautiful player on our team that can kick some ass on the field and make players look like a fool**

_ Beautiful….  _

Even through that simple text, Christen’s cheeks flushed with redness. Her insides tingled with a warm feeling that made something in her stomach pull.

She was pretty sure she was going to regret on sending the next text. It was risky, but she wanted play this game of treading water with Tobin.

**Christen: You don’t need to say anything else, because that’s you**

**Tobin: Is Press calling me beautiful? You can be nice? I like this side of you**

**Christen: I can be nice. Only to the people I like. And I like you**

When christen sent that, she nearly had a heart attack on what that could have meant on Tobin’s side. She hastily sent another text following the previous one. 

**Christen: as a friend. You’re a really great friend, Tobs.**

**Tobin: :) you too, Chris, you too**

Christen’s lips rose in a small smile down at her lap, smiling like a fool with her phone right in her hands under her desk. She couldn’t even hear the teacher giving the students work as she re-read each text she and Tobin sent to each other. That heartwarming feeling is back 

* * *

__  
Game time, baby!  


Tobin was lacing up her boots on the bench. She was the first one down into the locker rooms as soon as her classes were finished. Each class she was in, she was hanging on the edge of her seat, just watching the hands on the clock slowly tick by. She paid little attention to her teachers in front of her preparing the whole class for their upcoming exam. Her head was up in the clouds, daydreaming about how the game would be like. To say she was excited wouldn't even be close to how she was feeling.

Tobin was fixing up her hair into a ponytail in the mirror when she saw a pair of grey glimmering eyes staring at her through the reflection. She smiled instantly as those eyes came closer, “Looking good, Press." 

The girl blushed unintentionally. She looks just like every other girl in this room. High socks, short shorts, tucked in jersey and neatly tied ponytail that will soon be disheveled from the strong winds.

She wasn’t sure how, but the look that Tobin gave her, raking her brown eyes up and down her body made Christen shiver from her intense gaze. It also didn’t help that the bottom of Tobin’s baby blue jersey lifted slightly to reveal a sliver of smooth tan skin of her stomach as she smoothed her hair back.

She couldn’t stop staring at how stunning this girl really is. She was so genuine and unique. Everything about her was just so…. Tobin. It suited everything with her personality; her strong jawline, her soft brown eyes, her flexing muscles…

“You still nervous, Chris?” Tobin’s voice snapped her out of her dazing and she flicked her eyes up.

As soon as she opened her mouth, her heart began to race, “Uh-yea… still got some pre-jitters.”

The slim woman smiled sweetly at her, trying to ease her stress, “c’mere.” Tobin reached for Christen and she made her stand in front of the mirror in front of her so she was now standing behind her, looking at her in mirror. Her hands were resting on the tops of her shoulders and she started to knead gently.

Christen can already feel the knots in her body unfold before Tobin’s hands, all her problems in the world gone as the strong hands on her shoulders started to push a little bit harder. She never thought that a shoulder rub could feel this good. Maybe it’s just the woman behind her. That certain woman.

It was like Tobin concealed magic in the palms of her hands as she worked Christen’s shoulders, “Look in the mirror, Chris.”

Christen started to rebuttal, but Tobin started again, “Trust me, I know what I’m doing. Look at yourself. Take a deep breath and exhale” she pressed into Christen’s shoulders more deliberately and waited for Christen to listen to her.

“Repeat after me: I am Christen Press," 

The striker began to say word for word, “I am Christen Press,”

Tobin leaned closer to the girl’s ear, “I am the best striker on this team. 

“I am the best striker on this team.”

“I can do this, for me and for my family.”

After Christen repeated the words, Tobin brought her lips against Christen’s other ear, slowly whispering, “I am strong, independent, and a team player. Nothing will bring me down.”

With another inhale, Christen slowly blew out that breath, “I am strong….” She glanced in Tobin’s eyes in the mirror and she nodded for her to continue, “independent, and a team player. Nothing will bring me down.”

Almost immediately, Christen’s increasing heart rate had subsided. _How did she-_  

Tobin grinned at her and slowly turned the girl around, “Better?”

Christen was only able to give a nod in return, flustered by the way Tobin was so gentle and patient with her.

Tobin’s face blew into a cheerful smile and Christen returned her with her own smile. They stood, face to face, a few inches just putting a gap between them. Staring in each others blazing eyes, no one moving, neither of them speaking. Taking in each other with the atmosphere revolving around the two girls.

Christen almost swore that she saw a twinkle in Tobin’s gorgeous honey eyes. Almost like a ray of hope flickering for Christen. She admired the way that the corners of Tobin’s eyes crinkled slightly when she would beam with a smile. Her perfect teeth nearly blinding the poor girl as she stared endlessly.

Before she could get too carried away with her thoughts, their coach yelled into the locker room, announcing that it’s time to line up, startling the two from their intense staring.

Christen went to move past Tobin, but she was halted from a soft hand on her wrist, “Tobs, what are you doing? We’re supposed to head into the tunnel.” she tried to wiggle her hand free but Tobin’s hand squeezed tighter.

Tobin inched closer to her, shuffling her feet to close the distance before looking into her eyes, “I just want to say good luck,” she nervously drew her bottom lip between her teeth and Christen quirked her lips into a smile.

Christen doesn’t know what caused herself to move closer, but she saw the glint in Tobin’s eyes as she leaned close to the side of her face, ghosting her lips against her warm cheek before placing a soft feather light kiss.

Tobin almost fainted from the light contact. It was so light and even Tobin started to feel light headed. She quickly told herself to breathe and recover before she passes out before the big game. Once Christen stepped back, Tobin saw a playful smirk on Christen’s lips, “Thank you… “ she cupped Tobin’s face gently, “Let’s show’em what we’re made of.”

This time, a sly grin appeared on the midfielders face, “That’s what I’m talking about, Chris!” she followed the striker through the locker room with a bounce in her step.

_ It’s time to shine. _

* * *

The whistle for the second half blew, both teams looking rough and drained, but that isn’t going to stop either of them from fighting for a win.

The first half, UNC was scoreless until the 74th minute. A goal taken by Allie. Both teams were pushing each other to the limits. A few yellow cards were given from hard fouls and Meghan almost got a red card from tugging a Virginia’s player’s jersey too hard, taking her to the ground. They fought vigilantly to gain a goal, but UNC had an upper hand having a strong formation on the field to push forward with every chance.

The coach decided to make only two subs in the start of the second half; Meghan out for Julie and Alex in for one of the forwards. That meant Tobin, Christen, Allie, Ashlyn, and Ali were still playing in the second half.

Tobin was getting every chance to make a fool out of a player whenever she got the ball. She danced around them, taunted them, and sometimes made them trip over themselves. She wanted to do everything she could to be noticed by the scouts. She needed this, she needs to be perfect. She knew that this was the only time to make herself look good in front of a professional league team, she wants this and she’s going to fight for this. She pushed through two defenders on the left side and knocked the ball between their legs. She desperately looked for her team, seeking for aid. She could only keep the ball for so long before a defender snatched it right from under her nose.

That’s when a flash of a baby blue jersey came running down on the opposite side of the field, raising her arm, stretching out for a pass. She sprinted down the line, through defenders and weaving herself into the box for any signs for a pass 

Tobin delivered. Right to Christen Press. The ball sailed into the air, over defenders heads and right to the instep of Christen’s boot. The satisfying sound of the ball bouncing off the side of Christen’s foot, drilling itself past Virginia players, and just sweeping by the fingertips of the goalie.

Tobin jumped high into the air, screaming in joy as the ball hit the back of the net. “Yea, Chris!!!” She cried out for her fellow teammate from the side and watched as her team huddled around the striker to celebrate her goal. Tobin jogged over into the mess of baby blue jersey’s, seeking for one special girl to congratulate her.

When she dove into the group of people, she heard everyone compliment her for giving Christen a great assist, but although she didn’t mind the attention, she had to tell Christen how proud she is of her.

When she spotted the girl grinning and blushing, she reached out for her hand to bring her focus to her. Christen’s smile brightened even more when she saw who was tugging her hand. She swung her arms around the brunette and Tobin chuckled when she jumped on her. She quickly wrapped her arms around the girl to give her support, “You did it, Chris! I’m so proud of you.” she nuzzled herself into the woman’s neck, whispering for only Christen to hear her.

Christen could only smile in return as she got her footing back on the ground. “That was an awesome pass, Tobs. I’m proud of you also.”

The two were only able to celebrate for a couple seconds before they had to line up again. As they lined up again, the announcer called out Tobin’s name in an assist and Christen’s name as the scorer in the 75th minute. Only 15 minutes plus overtime to go.

For the remainder of the game, Virginia was now pressing UNC’s defense farther and farther back. They faltered a bit when Virginia took a shot on goal, barely getting into the net, but Ashlyn made a perfect save that made everyone gasp in shock.

UNC was pushing themselves and they could sense that Virginia was falling back slowly. 

Tobin had a clean tackle on a Virginia’s player, sweeping the ball away from them and claiming possession. That’s when Tobin surged with confidence down the field, straight into the defense of Virginia. She faked left, faked right, and then kicked the ball right between the legs of a defender.

She could hear the fans in the stadium going wild for her, calling out her name. Her team shouting and encouraging her from the sidelines; to push her harder and harder.

This was on her, she just needed an open window to send the ball directly into the goal.

_ Relax, breathe, find the chance and take it.  _ Tobin told herself over and over to keep calm, even if she was panting and gasping for her.

She found it. She had the chance to make it. Tobin glided between defenders, trying to make herself an opening. But the suddenly closed when she felt something slam into her 

Tobin fell onto the pitch, screaming bloody murder. Everything started to go blurry, her eyes were welling up with tears as the pain emerged in her body. She clutched onto her right foot, using her other free hand to cover her face to stop herself crying in agonizing pain.

“Tobin!”

“Tobs!”

“Fuck!”

Voices were sounding everywhere. Her head was throbbing, she was getting dizzy and she felt like she was going to pass out.

She felt a pair of hands touch her and a familiar voice shushing her softly,  _ Christen. _

"Son of a bitch!" Tobin sobbed out.

Christen was the first one over to kneel at Tobin’s side. And she was on the complete other side of the field.

Christen wiped the tears falling from the midfielder's eyes and she looked down to find Tobin's hand grabbing her leg.

With her hands going to Tobin’s leg, she could see it starting to swell underneath her hands. It was hard to study the injury with Tobin shaking so hard with ragged breaths, “It hurts! It fucking hurts!”

Tobin was slamming her fist on the turf in anger. This was the absolute worst time this could have happened. She didn’t want the scouts to see her like this, nor her team. Even Christen.

Her loose hairs were pushed back from her face by Christen, “Shhh, Tobs, you’re going to be okay, you’re alright. The medics are coming. Focus on me, okay? I’m right here. Deep breaths, eyes on me.” Christen kept telling Tobin to look at her, through the pain, Tobin managed to steady her breathing until medics arrived with a stretcher.

She stared deeply into Christen’s calm gentle eyes, “Chris….” Tobin choked out, but Christen hushed her once again to silence her.

It felt like Tobin was under some sort of spell as she kept her eyes trained on Christen. The pain was bearable with Christen by her side. She made her feel safe and collected. Tobin reached out for her hand and held onto it painfully 

“Good, you’re doing good, Tobs.” Christen assured the injured girl while the medics came next to her. 

In that time, Tobin was carefully lifted onto the stretcher and taken off the field in a hurry. The stadium broke out in an applaud for Tobin; for her bravery.

Watching Tobin being carried off the pitch broke Christen’s heart. She almost followed them off the field. She’d do anything to be by her side.

She couldn’t believe that this had happened to her. Christen wanted to breakdown, she knew today was the biggest moment in Tobin’s life and it was taken from her hand from a rough tackle.

And that made Christen want to grab the person’s neck who tackled her and kill her. That’s when anger boiled up inside of Christen; encouraging her even more to finish this game. Not for herself, not for her friends, not her family, but Tobin. She was going to play for Tobin.


	14. Stubborn Like Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that you guys had to wait for like two months for this, I was extremely busy with work. It's been a rough few weeks but I was able to put this chapter together. It might be a little rough and it's not my best chapter but I hope it'll hod you guys over until the next one! I'll try to update the next one quicker than this one. Thanks, guys!
> 
> Tumblr- whataretheoddsofthat

_ Please be okay, Please be okay _

Bursting through the hospital doors, dripping with anticipation and the hard thumps from the cleats hitting the tile floor.

All heads whip around in the waiting room as a flash of wind comes by approaching the front desk.

“I’m looking for Tobin. Tobin Heath.” Christen gasped for air, like she ran a marathon, well she basically did as soon as they finished the game.

The woman at the desk gives her a once over before she types on her computer, “are you family?”

Christen opened her mouth to answer, but she instantly hesitated. She knew the only way to get through and see her was to say, “I’m her girlfriend.”

She was frantic and she wanted the girl to just tell her where the soccer player was. She was too slow for her liking.

“Miss Heath is in room 118, down the left hall.”

Christen scrambled from the desk with a quick ‘thank you’ as she bolts in the hallway, passing through patients and doctors.

“Excuse me, pardon me, sorry!” Christen tried her best to get out of people’s way. She didn’t care if anyone gave her funny looks from her outfit. She had no time to change out of her gear, the only thing she did was pull her hair out of it’s ponytail as she ran to her car.

The door shoots open with a bang and a head turned around with fearful brown eyes that held a scared girl.

Those eyes belonged to Tobin.

When those brown eyes found Christen’s, they immediately softened and she smiled sadly,”Chris?”

There laid Tobin Heath, dressed in a stark white hospital gown, her hair wild and hanging down her shoulder, her leg propped up on a few pillows and her face holding sadness. But with her natural hair flowing down and her big honey eyes gazing in her eyes, she still looked as beautiful as ever, making the raunchy gown looking good on herself. She tried to mask the sadness with a proud face, but she knew that Christen could see right through her.

“Hi…” Christen greeted her breathlessly, with Tobin having the effect of taking the oxygen right from Christen’s lungs with just calling her name out in hope and need, she literally took Christen’s breath away.

“You’re here.” Tobin was in shock from the stunning girl in the room. How she wished she could walk up and bring her in her arms, to just hold her and keep her close forever.

She watched as Christen shut the door and make her way over to the side of Tobin’s bed, “I am.”

Christen slid over a chair and sat quietly next to her. Minutes pass as the two sit in complete utter silence. Neither one of them bothering to to look at each other. Christen had her eyes trained on her lap while Tobin rested her head up against the bed which was set upright to support her back as she sits up. A shaky breath came out of Tobin as she tried to keep herself from the verge of tears at bay.

“ACL tear…” Tobin broke the quietness.

Christen already knew where this was going. She was scared to even hear the rest of the summary.

Tobin sniffled, “fiber and ligaments are torn.” her voice was wavering, starting to choke out her words and when Christen looked at the somber girl, she saw glistening wet trails flowing down her cheeks.

As the woman continued to speak, she felt the heavy sensation come over her, “I-I’m so s-scared…”

“Scared of what, Tobin?” Christen inched herself closer, grabbing her hand and giving her a squeeze.

Tobin shut her eyes tightly, the tears flowed freely from her eyes, “that I won’t be able to play soccer again.” That did it. The brunette covered her face in her hands, bawling uncontrollably, everything inside of her tore down from itself and broke free in tears.

It was dreadful to watch the girl cry endlessly, seeing the girl’s dreams being crushed was devastating. Christen wasn’t sure that she could take much more.

Christen quickly seated herself on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arm around Tobin’s mid-section and she instantly felt the woman’s weight fall into her in a sobbing mess.

“I-I don’t know wha-what to do!” Tobin had herself buried into the crook of Christen’s neck, her tears hitting against her skin. Her back shaking with every breath.

This girl was shattered; her heart, her soul, her courage, everything was taken and stomped on repeatedly, over and over. This also makes Christen’s own heart crack just from the sight of her. Christen feels her stomach drop to the ground when she sees Tobin break down in front of her, her spirit was crushed and Christen felt like a mother tending to their child like their favorite toy had broken.

The motherly instincts inside of Christen kicked in, she rubbed the expanse of Tobin’s heaving back, giving her a chance to cry everything out until she pulled herself together a bit.

“I got you… it’s okay.” Christen brushed her lips over the quivering girl’s crown, whispering tenderly to calm her down.

It seemed like hours until Tobin pushed back her tears and pulled herself from Christen’s embrace.

Tobin wiped the undersides of her eyes to get rid of the lasting tears, “It’s over… my dreams… my life… fuck!”

“You don’t know that,”

“I need my fucking leg, Christen! I need it for soccer! And to hear that It may never fully heal and never be able to play again,” Tobin’s voice broke at the end and her throat clogged up.

At this point, Christen had herself seated right on the bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get Tobin to look at her. She wants to see her gorgeous face, the one that smiles for eternity, the face that makes her laugh and smile like a little girl, she wants to see the woman  that makes her happy. But all she saw was a ghost, a shell of Tobin. A depressed, sad, broken girl that has lost all hope.

“I just want to go home.” the brunette cries out.

Christen took her left hand in both of hers, “I know, Tobs. I know….”

The rest of the night, Tobin had nestled herself right against Christen’s side as she fell asleep. It was the first moment of peace that she’s felt.

The next day, right after Tobin’s surgery, she kept asking for Christen. She slurred every word that came out of her mouth. With that, Christen automatically knew that the doctor gave her laughing gas, but Tobin was definitely not laughing.

Christen was there everyday that Tobin was in the hospital, she made sure to finish her homework by the time visiting hours were available. She stationed herself right by Tobin’s side the whole time; during visiting hours, after hours, and even when Tobin needed to eat. She would run out into the cafeteria and grab something small and quick for Tobin to eat.

After that long day, Tobin was finally released back into the world with Christen still over her shoulder. She couldn't wait to take the fresh air into her body instead of the stuffy crowded hospital air filtering in her nose. 

Because of Tobin’s now useless leg, she was crutching her way to the car with Christen’s help. It didn't take a lot of help to get her into the car. Tobin insisted that she could make it on her own without any struggle and Christen left her at that. 

When the two arrived to Tobin’s house, the first thing Tobin did when she got inside, was limping her way over to the couch and plopping herself down onto the soft cushion as her crutches dropped to the floor.

Shortly after that, Christen appeared in the living room, eyes wandering over Tobin’s slouched position in the couch.

“It feels good to be home.” Tobin lifted her arms back on the couch and stretched them out.

Christen had a faint smirk, “you were only there for three days, Tobs. It wasn't forever.”

She walked herself over to the couch and seated next to the crippled girl. 

“It felt like forever though! I thought I was never going to get out!” Tobin blew out an exaggerated breath.

Christen rolled her eyes at her, “you're being dramatic and it doesn't suite you,” she poked at Tobin’s side

“No im not. I'm just saying how I felt!” She slapped Christen’s hand from touching her stomach again and whined at the intruding gesture. 

The striker grinned at her playfulness and nudged her shoulder, “then you're just complaining.”

“Maybe I am maybe I'm not.” A huff came from Tobin as she folded her arms across her chest in a pout. “I don't like hospitals.”

“Well, you're out of the hospital and back home.”

Tobin grew a shy smile, “Yea, speaking of, thank you…”

“Of course, Tobin. I know you’d do the same for me.” Christen perked up with a smile and she caught Tobin’s cheeks flame up.

With the minimal distance between them, Christen desperately wanted to curl up in Tobin’s arms, she just wanted to bring her comfort. But she didn’t want to do anything stupid, so she cleared her throat and lifted herself up from the couch, “I should head back. I promised Julie I would do the laundry and I bet Alex and Allie are on their way here soon…”

As much as Tobin didn’t want to hear that, her smile faltered a bit.

“Yea. sure... “

The midfielder inched her way off the edge of the couch to grab the crutches, but Christen scolded her, “Tobin, stop. Don’t get up. I don’t need you to strain yourself.”

“I’m being polite, Chris. I’m going to walk you out.” 

“You’ll do no such thing, Tobs.”

Christen’s words went right over Tobin’s head, like a barrier divided her advice with Tobin. Stubborn as always, Christen thought.

She knew she wasn’t going to talk Tobin out of getting up. It wasn’t even worth a try, because Tobin would do her thing anyways no matter anyone said.

With a bit of a struggle, Tobin brought herself onto her crutches and walked Christen to the front of the house.

With Christen opening the door, she leaned against the frame to face Tobin with a small smile.

“Thank you, for everything you’ve done, Chris.” Tobin flashed a smile and Christen chewed on her lower lip.

Christen smirked, “What would you do without me, Tobs?”

Tobin’s shoulders lifted in a half hearted shrug, “I don’t know. Probably dying?”

That got Tobin an eye roll, something that was definitely Christen, “Exaggerating as always.”

“Well, I’d rather be stuck with you than Allie or Alex. I couldn’t stand to be in a room for over 1o minutes with them blabbering in my ears. I’m afraid I’d go deaf or something,”

A giggle sounded from Christen, a sound that Tobin wanted to hear again and again, “wow, such a great friend, Tobs”

“The best of the best!” Tobin piped up and Christen chuckled with a warm laugh.

The two of them sat in the opening of the door, probably letting out all the heat from the house, but Tobin’s focus was the beautiful Christen Press on her front porch.

Neither of them dared to move an inch, both of them were paralyzed from each other's stares. The chemistry between them increasing with every second and if one of them moved, that bond would break.

Christen hates leaving Tobin, especially in the state she is now, but they both need some sleep to wipe the past away.

“Julie’s probably waiting for me…” Christen mumbled softly and Tobin stammered a response

“Uh, yea, right.”

Pivoting herself to leave, Christen made her way down the porch, but Tobin’s hand shot out at her waist, “Wait, Chris.”

Christen spun herself around, “Yea?”

Before she could blink, she felt a warm pair of lips touch against her cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away to meet soft brown eyes.

A smile played on Tobin’s lips; a smirk. Immediately, Christen’s cheeks blushed a crimson red that she knew she wasn't able to hide from Tobin.

“Night, Chris and Thank you.”

It was Christen’s turn to smile, a cheeky smile, “G’night, Tobin. Now go back inside before you hurt yourself!” she quickly ran down the steps to her car and the last thing she heard before she got in her car was Tobin’s voice carrying over.

“I’m not leaving until you’re pulling out!”

Christen let out a laugh inside her car as she started it, “Stubborn like always.”


	15. No update. But worth to read

Hey guys. I know you were all hoping for an update.  It sadly this isn’t one. And to tell the hard truth, I don’t think I’ll be continuing with this story. Ever since I graduated high school my life has fallen apart and I haven’t had a break to catch my breath or even look at this story. I thought I would have time to write when I got to college but I don’t have time when I have school and a job to manage. Let alone that my life is pretty shit as it is. I’ve gotten more depressed ever since I got to college. I don’t want to rant or bug you all with my life. But I’m saying that, I don’t think I’m physically or mentally able to continue with this. Or even writing at all. I’ve just been having a lot of problems that I need to deal with and it’ll take a lot of time. I’m suffering from a lot and mostly depression. Sure I’ll try to make one shots, but that’ll be rare if I ever do. I’m sorry to disappoint you all with this. I’m sorry for letting my fans down on this story. I wish I was better at it and I didn’t mess up in life. Then it would’ve been no problem. But, I would like to thank the ones who have read all my works and writings and given me support all throughout it. You guys are amazing and I would like to say thank you! Who knows, maybe I’ll be able to come back to this in a few months if I get my act together. But for now, I wish the best of luck to everyone out there. Maybe you guys can start writing and coming up with ideas. Can’t wait! Thank you all!


End file.
